Darker than Death: Dust in the Corner
by Naty17
Summary: Crouched in the forest, a knife at her chest, Miku Hatsune, the most hated girl around, listened to Rin's sarcastic voice. And something blossomed inside her. But it wasn't love. That little something was a thing she wanted dead, hated with everything she had. But she could do nothing but pray Rin would help her. Because even though it wasn't love- yet -she DID feel for her. YURI
1. Prologue - Fate

**Dust in the Corner**

_A story that came to me after reading the book 'My Sweet Audrina', by V.C Andrews. You'll find a lot of similarities. Think of it as;_

_Miku = Audrina  
__Rin = Arden  
__Meiko = Vera  
__Lily = Sylvia  
__Lui = Damian (the dad)  
__Ring = Lucietta (the mom)_

_Any other character mentioned is pretty much my own (sort of... I still don't own Vocaloid), added in because a story isn't a real story if it's just a copy of another. (I learned that a long time ago, on Flipnote Hatena for the DSi, to be exact.) _

_I currently have my MP3 on shuffle, but all it seems to want to play is Demi Lovato, the Jonas Brothers, and I'll be there for you (by the Rembrandts. It's also the theme song for... Friends, I believe?). Where is all my good J-pop/K-pop?! Sigh... Right now, I'm driving to Saint Hyacinthe, Québec. I'll be in this car for 3 and a half more hours. I've been in here since 7:00. It is currently 12:10 pm. Which makes it a... 8 1/2 hour drive. OTL Plus, I have my annoying brother beside me. Someone, please, just kill me now._

_Now I'm really glad I brought my Notebook laptop, because even though it sucks, I can still write with it. And this idea in my head is so desperate to get out... seriously, it's all I've been thinking about (along with Hina's spanish dub of Secret... it's really good, but only has like, 40 views). I passed by the drive-in while driving home, and thought, "Hmm... maybe I can include a scene where Kaito and Meiko go to the drive-in, and where she gets all pissed off with him, and storms off... maybe that's when I'll let the readers know tha _... (Censored so not to spoil anything. :D)_

_I'm staying in Québec for a week. (I just asked to make sure. Normally we only stay 3 days, so I was surprised.) Then, on Wednesday, August 15th, I'm off to Germany for 3 weeks. I'll be back September 7th. So, if I manage to update this before the 15th, consider it my last update for a whie... sorry! Hopefully it'll help with my writing experience to visit Europe though, since it's apparently so very different compared to Canada._

_Anyway... if you're still with me now, and I haven't bored you to death with chapter 578 of my life story, then please, continue on! Read the stuff you're actually here to read! DO IT NOW!_

_P-S: I'm sorry if I offend anyone with this story. This is based on no real person, and if it is somehow extremely similiar to some of your life experience, it probably isn't you, and I've probably never met you. I'm no stalker, I assure you. It's also not based off any FFN story, and I haven't read any similiar to this. If it happens to be like yours, I'm sorry, but I assure you I am not stealing your ideas. Are we good now?_

_Len: No, not yet. You still have to warn them about the... you know._

_Oh, right. This story will also contain some incest, and hints of homosexuality. I think I said that right... if not, then let me rephrase. Hints of gay. Maybe even more than just hints. Now are we done, Len?_

_Len: I think so... I can't think of anything else._

_Good! So we're ready to start. I have 83% of my battery left, and it's 12:30. I should be able to make it at least another hour..._

_**EDIT: It lasted until about 2:30 pm, at the part where Lily is first introduced. I made it to Quebec safe and sound...~**_

* * *

**Prologue - Fate**

"Oh... we're out of ice cream." The young girl gazed into the near empty ice cream container, which held only enough for a few tablespoons. Definitely not enough to fit a bowl, or the 7-year-old's craving palette.

"Ma! I need some money to go to the store and buy some more ice cream!" she yelled out.

Ring Suzune came down the stairs with a worried expression. "It's a little late Miku. It's getting dark. Can't you wait until tomorrow?"

"But mom...!" Miku whined. "I'm hungry for ice cream! Please? I'll be fast!"

Ring glanced the clock. 6:56 pm. And the store wasn't really that far... She sighed. "Fine. But be quick."

Miku grinned, grabbed the 10 dollar bill her mother was handing to her, and ran out the door. The sun was quickly setting, the sky growing darker every second. By the time Miku coud see the store, the streetlamps were already lit.

She grinned. 'Strawberry icecream~!'

"Hey, little girl."

Miku's head snapped over to the left. Two men were standing there. One looked around 25, with some facial hair around his chin, and slightly greasy brown hair. The other looked younger, around his early twenties. He also had short brown hair, but cleaner. His face had a few pimples, but they weren't ugly.

Miku watched them curiously. Had they lost their own children? Or maybe they were looking for directions?

"Can you hep us out here?" the older man asked. The younger one watched him in what seemed like amusement, which Miku found a little strange, but she was always glad to help. Then, she made the biggest mistake of her life.

She walked up to them. "Yes, sir? What is it?"

The younger man grabbed her left wrist, so hard, it hurt. "Wha-" The older one covered her mouth with his hand.

Panic took over the girl too young for things this cruel. She thrashed around, kicking, trying to hit one oif them with her puny fists, bite the hand covering her mouth... Her foot made contact with the older man's stomach, and he pulled his hand away from her, letting out an 'oomf!'

Miku screamed, but either no one heard her, or people just didn't care.

The older man glared at her, a dangerous fire in his eyes, as well as something else swirling in those dark eyes that made the 7-year-old shiver, completely terrified.

And then they ripped her clothes off.

Tears of humiliation fell down the poor girl's cheeks. Why her? Why were they doing this? Why her?!

They both took their turn with her, not caring that she was bleeding, and that they were only making it worse. Miku was absolutely mortified. She was hurting- why couldn't they see she was hurting?! They enjoyed her pain! **They enjoyed it! **Why wasn't anyone coming to help her? The convenience store was no more than 25 feet away- why couldn't someone come out and help her?!

She wanted to die. Wanted to die, even if it brought her to hell with the demons instead of with Jesus and the angels in heaven. Hell couldn't be worse than this!

'Kill me now...!' she wanted to say, but they'd gagged, shoved a cloth into her mouth. Even if they hadn't, she just couldn't stop screaming.

Eventually, they left her there, shivering in the cold of the night.

She couldn't move. She didn't want to move. She was too embarassed, and in too much pain. She wanted to die, wanted to disappear so bad now, as the sobs escaped, her voice hoarse.

Her tears tasted salty, but her throat was still so dry, so strained.

"Mommy..." she whispered, calling to her, even though she knew her mother couldn't reach her. "Help...!"

She lay there for another 5 minutes, before finally mustering enough courage to stand up. She gathered her ripped up clothes, holding them up to cover her nakedness, then carefully took a step forward. Then another. Soon enough she was wobbling at a speed that could be considered walking, sticking to the shadows, hiding whenever she heard someone coming.

Eventually she found her way back home. The sky was pitch black, and it was far, far too late.

She opened the front door, her eyes watering again just imagining her mother's reaction.

"Miku?" she heard her mother call out. "Miku, is that you? You had momma so worried!" Miku was silent, as she listened to her mother's footsteps coming closer and closer. And then they stopped.

"M-Miku! What happened?!" her mother cried out.

Miku stared down at the ground, so very ashamed. What had she done to make those men believe she was wicked? What did she do to make them think of her as dirty? "B-Boys..." she said, choking out another sob.

Ring gasped, her hand going up to her mouth, her eyes watering as well. "No... not my Miku...!" She understood. She knew.

Papa was still away at work. How was he going to react?

Ring fell to her knees, crying, and Miku wanted nothing more than to just disappear. She was a disgrace to the family. She was dirty, infected, unpure... Jesus surely wouldn't love her now! She was so full of sin, she didn't deserve to live... so why couldn't she just die now?

Ring suddenly grabbed her daughter's wrist, and pulled her upstairs towards the bathroom. "We..." she sniffed. "We need to clean them off you." She started the water in the tub, while Miku stood waiting, still bleeding, still so depressed.

When the water was steaming hot, Ring gestured to the girl. "Get in."

Miku obeyed, afraid of her mother's tone. The water was too hot, burning, but Miku didn't say anything. Her mother grabbed the scrub brush, and to Miku's horror, started scrubbing where already she was hurt and bleeding. Miku screamed, but Ring didn't give her any mercy, determined to clean the filthiness of those men from her skin.

If there was one thing Lui Hatsune expected when coming home... this most definitely wasn't it.

To see his beautiful daughter red from head to toe, skin so damaged that even the smallest scratch would draw blood... he was furious. "What were you thinking?!" He roared at his wife. She shuddered, the sobs racketing through her body.

And poor Miku... "I'm never going to be clean again, am I, papa? I'm always gonna be dirty now... right?"

Lui's heart sank. "No... that's not true..." he went to pull his flesh and blood daughter to him, but she jerked away.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!" **she yelled, backing away, fear in her eyes.

Lui lost it for a moment. He stared at the daughter that was his pride and joy, and just couldn't think straight. He couldn't hear anything, just stared at those frightened eyes... that fear that was directed at him. Because he was male. Because they were also male. (1)

His poor daughter...

This was the day Miku's life was ruined. Or, at least... the _first_ time it was ruined.

Little did the Hatsunes know, there was more to come.

* * *

News travels fast. It always does, doesn't it? That year, Miku was famous. "Oh, did you hear? The Hatsune girl got raped!" Everyone was talking, because talking is what people do best. "I can't believe it! The poor girl... her future's ruined now."

Lui was furious. All that talk wasn't healthy for his precious daughter. She wasn't recovering at all, instead becoming more and more quiet. And she never again asked for ice cream.

So Lui Hatsune bought a big house far away. They moved to a place where no one knew poor Miku Hatsune's tragic past. To them, she was just the average young virgin.

But still, she remained quiet, caught some place in her mind, not fully alive anymore. So the Hatsune parents did what they thought may have been the only option left: They created Lillian-Rose Ayano Hatsune.

She was a beautiful baby, with blond hair like her father's, the type of color that held hints of brown, red, copper, and even strands of gold. Her eyes were a bright blue like her mother's. Her smile, though still toothless, was contagious. She made anyone happy just by being near them.

Everyone but 8-year-old Miku Hatsune. Miku despised her new baby sister for being so perfect, so beautiful, and more importantly, so free of filth. So this girl was going to replace her and become their new favorite, right? They'd love her more than they ever loved Miku, for this Lillian-Rose would never do anything sinful, and would later on live with the angels, ruled by the Almighty Lord and his only son.

Or... would she?

It became apparent a many months later that something wasn't completely right with this child. She had trouble focusing, she slept more than average babies, she wouldn't touch her toys... minor things that could be considered as just irregular habits, but the worried parents brought her to a specialist anyway. Just in case.

It was discovered that fair Lillian-Rose, perfect Lillian-Rose, wasn't so perfect after all. She had a learning disability. It was slightly more difficult for her to understand and grasp things than it was for other people. Instead of repeating the English her parents tried to teach her, she answered in her own language. Instead of playing with her dolls, she seemed especially found of the decorationnal glass prisms. She liked to hold them in rays of sunlight and see the colors project threw them, painting the room with rainbows.

And she was especially fond of her older sister. She followed Miku everywhere, sometimes spending 10 minutes to climb up the stairs to meet her, but Miku still refused to return any affection towards the younger daughter.

Then, one day, Lui pulled Miku away for a moment. "Miku, why are you so cruel to your sister?" he asked.

Miku was no longer afraid of her father, for he would protect her from any further harm. He _promised_. She pouted. "I'm not being cruel..." she mumbled.

"You and I both know you're not being nice either. So please, explain yourself." he said.

"..." Miku glared at her father. "It's just not fair!" she wailed. "You love her more, because she's perfect, and Jesus still loves her!"

Lui cupped her chin. (2) "I will never love anyone more than you, my dear goddess (3), because no one has ever trusted me more or loved me more than you. And look at her, she isn't perfect! She may have been blessed with the gift of beauty, but so are you, and your smarts are far superior compared to hers. And think, Miku, God blesses those who do good deeds. If you helped her grow, it's very likely God would give you back your place in heaven, and would erase all sin. You just need to help her, okay?"

Drugged silly with the thought of being able to reclaim her rightful place in heaven, Miku opened up to the little blonde, and soon enough, Lillian-Rose spoke her first word: Momma.

"Momma!" she'd clap her hands, watching her older sister with eyes full of admiration. To her, Miku really was her goddess.

"No, that's your momma!" Miku pointed towards Ring, who watched them with mixed emotions.

The girl frowned. "Momma!" she repeated, still staring at Miku.

"No, no, no!" Miku shook her head. She placed her hands over her heart. "Miku." she said. Then, she pointed at her younger sibling's chest. "Lily." Then, she turned and pointed at her mother. "Momma." She turned back and watched Lily expectantly.

Lily never took her eyes off her older sister. "Mm... Mm... Momma!"

As the years passed by, however, Lily progressed. But still, she always played with those shiny prisms, the ones that painted color all around. Soon enough, she reached the age of 9, and she still playes with the glass shapes, flashing rainbows into Miku's eyes.

And Miku was 16. Although this was supposedly her time to become a woman, she didn't develop much. Her breasts were not much more than two little bumps, the size of a regular 12-year-old. In fact, Lily had been starting to reach puberty herself, and those little peaks on her chest were already one third of Miku's size. Miku wondered if it really was hereditary, like her mother said, or because she just didn't want to become a woman just yet. Her hips, however, had grown in quite nicely, the curves so deliciously perfect. She never had too big of an apetite either, so she was skinny too, but healthy.

There are some who are adorable as children, and then lose their luck as they grow older. Then, there are those who only grow more beautiful as they age.

Miku was one of the latter, absolutely stunning-looking. Her parents were so very proud to be the originators of such a beautiful daughter.

But Miku didn't want to be pretty.

Everyone despised her at school, and it was all papa's fault. He made her wear only dresses, blouses, and skirts, only in the prettiest shades of blue, red, yellow, purple, orange, green, and pink, and only made from the finest materials. "We'll show them the Hatsunes can still be elegant!" he'd always say, oblivious to all the jealousy from her classmates that came with it.

The only ones who liked her where the boys, but not exactly in a good way. They'd stare at her longingly, most likely daydreaming about perverted fantasies, then trying to cover the small bulge in their jeans afterwards. And yet, none of them really did anything but pass her notes saying "Will you go out with me?" (to which she never answered to) or stutter and say hello.

Boys weren't for Miku. The only male she accepted was her father.

The one person that hated her the most, however, was a girl named Meiko Sakine. She was a good-looking girl; her short bob of brown hair framed her face in a sexy way (all intents were innocent when Miku thought this), her chocolate brown eyes shimmered with flecks of amber-gold and a sense of determination, her lips were puffy and pouted, her body very woman-like and developed. Her breasts were probably 50 times bigger than Miku's.

But still, she was the most jealous. Her boyfriend, Kaito Shion, was also one of the Miku admires, and he definitely wasn't afraid to show it. He definitely was the most perverse of them all... and even so, Miku had to admit he was cute. _Very_ cute. But she wouldn't date him, even if he _did_ decide to ask her out. Because he was male, she couldn't trust him.

"I like your dress..." he said. "But I bet you'd look even better without it."

"U-Um... no thank you." she stuttered, and tried to walk away, her speed having quickened. He quickly caught up to her, though, matching her pace.

"Admit it, you're just a tsundere on the outside, but you secretly really want to bed me." he said, smirk returned.

"I-I don't think so...!" she blushed, and began to nearly run from him.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, letting the girl escape, only slightly oblivious to his girlfriend's murderous glare from further away.

Meiko grit her teeth.

**She'd teach that girl a good lesson. One that she'd never ever forget!**

* * *

_Well, that was fast! I finished it in only a day- it's still Saturday August 4th, 2012, 11:51 pm._

_I know this story might be a little creepy... but it's meant to be a dark story, considering it's based off a V.C Andrews novel. Now THOSE are REEEEALLY messed up. Even worse than this! 5 times- no, 10 times worse than this!_

_Anywho, if you've read the actual novel, you probably saw a lot of similarities. However, I assure you, it is NOT the same. The rest of the plot happens quite differently (*cough*incestANDgays*cough*)._

_I originally was just going to have this be called 'Dirty', but I was afraid dad would look around my computer folders, find this, and assume it to be a naughty lemon. Which... technically, this isn't all too far, but... you know what I mean. I'd like to hear suggestions for a better title though, please!_

_I think I'm going to make this rated M for its darkness, plus some minor sexual content (HELLOOOO?! She gets RAPED!). Meh... M for Mushy Marshmellows. :D_

_Kudos to my first Miku-centric story! *clap clap clap clap clap* Also, I'm not making the pairing official yet- just so to not ward off anyone, and because I'm a sadistic little beotch who enjoys frustrating people. :D_

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think the story should be called?**

**Question of the Chapter 2: On a scale of 1 to 10, what would you rate this story, and why?**

_Well... I hope you like it, despite it being kind of creepy... XD You guys have all been great so far, so it's time to show some love!_

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Credit to RealFolk-Blues for the awesome cover image._

* * *

_(1) "They" being the rapists.  
__(2) No worries, as tempting as it may be for me to add in a pedo dad, that's not what I meant when I warned you about incest.  
__(3) I may be wrong, but I'm pretty sure the name Miku means goddess, which is why he's calling her that._

* * *

**REVIEWS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED~! ... Please?**


	2. The Girl of Black

**Dust in the Corner**

_Oh, why hello there!_

_This is my second take at Dust in a Corner, chapter 2. I'm sorry for spoiling what would happen to people who read the first try, but I hope you'll bear with me. This time, things will go slower. And then they're going to go very fast again. But hey! I may not be good enough for this idea, but I can sure as hell try!_

_Anyway, the part with Rin and Len will be the same, but I've added Meiko's perspective, deleted Miku's… um… meltdown, I guess you could say… and added in a scene with Lily. That is… if everything goes as planned. And anyone who knows me will also know that it never does. XD But somehow, I'll make it work. I always do!_

_So… TAKE TWO!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Girl of Black**

* * *

Meiko thought of herself as a patient girl. An easy-going, laid-back, kind of girl. So what if Kaito was seeing another girl behind her back? If he was still with Meiko, he must still love her too, or else he'd have broken up with her a long time ago.

It was only recently that she had decided his ignorance became an issue.

She'd given everything up for him. She'd snuck out at night to see him, she'd spent more money on him than he did on her, hell, she'd even given him her virginity!

And he loved her. At first. Now, she was of an annoyance to him than a lover- or so it seemed. To him, making love with her was probably just masturbation in his eyes.

And all because of that stupid Hatsune girl.

This was who Kaito wanted now. This is who he probably thought of when making love with Meiko.

Well then, so be it. She'd let him have a small taste of the girl. Surely he'd get bored with her once he realized she was just a stupid little rich girl twit.

If there was one thing Meiko could tell – that anyone who saw her could tell – it was that Miku Hatsune's innocence was not fake. It was completely real, and her virgin lack of experience wouldn't satisfy Kaito.

So once he used her once, he wouldn't want her anymore, and would go straight back to where Meiko was waiting.

And that was exactly what Meiko was going to give him.

Meiko picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

Dring…

Dring…

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

Meiko smirked to herself. "Oh, good. It's you."

The voice on the other side snorted. "Meiko. Hey. What's up? Whaddya' need? Pot? Cause you know I've got tons of that!" he laughed.

"Shut up, I just need you to do me a favor."

A pause. "Aw, shit, did you get yourself pregnant again?" Again. How that word brought back memories.

"No… don't even mention that again." Meiko hissed. "Look, here's the deal. I've got a virgin here that I need you to help devirginize. Okay?"

"… Does she want it?"

"I don't know." Meiko shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess you'll find out."

The voice paused again. "So you want me to rape her."

"It sounds so cruel when you say it like that…" Meiko cooed, smirking. "But yeah. Basically."

"… Okay, deal. But that's coming with a fee. A very HIGH fee."

"Deal. Come to my school 10 minutes- no, 20 minutes early. I'll fill you in with details, and give you the money."

"Wait… is she hot?"

Meiko's face twisted in disgust. "Kaito seems to think so."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if she was hot."

Meiko sighed. "Yes, okay? She's… hot. Innocent style, you know?"

"Hell yeah…" He sounded extremely pleased. "Looking forward…"

"Good." Meiko smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely."

"Good."

She hung up the phone, and turned, only to find her older brother watching her with mischievous eyes.

"What was that about?" Meito asked.

Meiko wrinkled her nose. Average siblings didn't get along, but Meiko and Meito weren't average. Meiko absolutely despised him, in every way possible. He was Satan. The demon. The worse thing that could have come from some stupid sperm was standing right in front of her, grinning.

"Something about a virgin being devirginized…" Meito said thoughtfully. "I wonder what mum would think?"

Meiko narrowed her eyes. Her brother had inherited practically every little thing from her father- and there was a reason her father was no longer in the family picture.

"What do you want?" Meiko scowled.

Meito shrugged. "A lot of things." He paused, and looked her in the eye, red gleaming in his ark eyes. "Like you."

"What do you want _apart from that_?" she hissed.

Meito smiled. "I want to know what you're up to."

"And then?"

He cocked his head, and came up closer to her, holding her close to him. "And then…" he leaned down, so their noses were touching. "You have to pay me for my silence."

* * *

Rin made her way to class like she always did. It was another normal day in her normal boring life. But what could she do about it?

Len was still in bed. The lazy twerp hadn't even opened an eye yet, even though he obviously heard Rin calling for him. 'Idiot...' Rin thought. 'He'll be the one in trouble, not me.'

She passed by hallway after hallway. Surprisingly, she was a little early this morning, and not many people were here. She was surprised to Meiko Sakine and… someone else in one of the corridors. Was that money Meiko was handing the silhouette? Ha! Maybe it was a prostitute she was talking to. Rin wouldn't be surprised.

"Aren't you here a little early?" Rin called out to her.

Meiko turned her head, and smiled. "Hey Rin, nice to see you too." she waved goodbye to the shadow, and stepped closer to the shorter blonde.

"What was all that?" Rin asked. Meiko looked back behind her.

"Oh, nothing... that was just some friend of mine..."

"Friend? Or debt collector?" Rin raised her brow.

Meiko laughed. "Caught that, huh?" She brushed her bangs out of her face. "Well... I'll tell you because you're cool, and I know you'll keep a secret." She paused. "You will, won't you?"

"Sure, whatever." Rin shrugged. This was a waste of her time...

"I'm plotting against Hatsune." Meiko said. Oh? What was this? This sounded interesting. "I'm going to scar her so bad, she'll never come back to bat her pretty eyelashes at anyone ever again!"

"And how will you do that?" Rin asked.

Meiko smirked, and leaned in a little. "I'm going to get the sweet little virgin raped."

* * *

Rape, huh? Seemed dangerous. Not just for Hatsune, but for Meiko too. Rin probably should've went against it; after all, not only would it ruin Hatsune, it could ruin Meiko's life too. Meiko could be arrested for it, as well as whoever she paid to do the deed.

But Miku probably wouldn't tattle tale- she seemed too 'pure' for something like that. But there was always a chance...

But why should she care? Rin wasn't on either side. Sure, she most definitely didn't like Miku Hatsune, but she wasn't a huge fan of Meiko Sakine either. Although, if she had to choose between the two, she'd much rather spare Meiko... after all, Len had been under Miku's spell too for the longest time, and she still held a grudge for it.

So she wouldn't do anything. Although warning Miku seemed the right thing to do, Rin didn't want Meiko's wrath to turn her way, and she also just didn't care. It seemed fair enough. Don't get included, and no harm will go your way. That was one of Rin's most prized beliefs.

'So it's settled.' she thought, scribbling down another useless mathematical equation into her textbook. She wouldn't do anything unless Len somehow got involved. Because only then would things get important. Only then would she have a reason to care.

* * *

At lunch, when Rin stepped into the cafeteria, she was surprised to see Len at their table. With a small smirk, she walked up to him, her pace a little quicker than usual.

"I didn't think you were actually coming today." she said, bending down and whispering it in his ear.

He smiled. "Me neither."

She sat beside him, and pulled her box lunch out of her bag. "You forgot yours, didn't you?" She opened it to find the leftover fried rice she'd packed for herself.

"Mm, yeah... and I skipped breakfast too." he looked up to her with pleading puppy dog eyes, and she laughed.

"Sure, you can have some."

He grinned, and pulled the box in front of him, eating like a pig.

"H-Hey!" Rin cried out. "I said you could have some, not all!" She yanked it back from him. "No more!"

He scooted closer to her. "I thought you loved me...? That's not very nice, starving the one you love..."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up... If you're so hungry, go steal something from someone."

"Ugh, fine..." Len groaned.

He walked up to the ideal target: Miss Miku Hatsune herself. She was the best for this type of trick.

He walked up behind her, and tapped her on the left shoulder, while backing over to her right. While she turned her head to her left to look behind her, Len reached into her lunchbox on the right side, and pulled out an apple. It worked every time with this girl...

But then she turned her head the other way and saw Len standing there.

'Huh... so the girl finally caught on...?' Rin thought.

Len looked a little surprised, but only his twin could tell, for he always hid his emotions well. "Oh, sorry." he said blankly. "I thought you were someone else."

Then he turned and walked back, taking a huge bite of the apple.

Miku stared at him, then looked into her paper lunch bag. Then, she glanced back up at Len and the apple in his hand.

So she'd finally realized, huh? But did she show any sign of anger? Did she try to take it back, or tell a teacher? Nope. That just wasn't the way of Miku Hatsune.

She just turned back towards her lunch with a sad expression on her face, the kind that would make anyone feel guilty.

That was another thing Rin hated about Miku Hatsune: the girl didn't have any backbone. It annoyed her to bits.

She turned away from the pretty blue-haired girl. "So... what do you have planned for tonight?" she asked Len, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

The same smile found itself spreading onto Len's face. "Oh, same as usual."

"Really?" Rin asked, with mocked boredom. "Too bad... I was looking forward to something fun, but... it sounds kinda boring. Maybe I'll ask someone else instead..."

"Like hell you will...!" Len growled, as he pulled their lips together. As always, Rin felt like it was the first time he ever kissed her. She became just as flustered, just as happy... and just as addicted.

"Stop it..." she said, pushing him away. "I'm hungry, so you let me eat! If this keeps up, you'll make me go anorexic..."

How exactly had these two lovebirds met? Well, technically, it started with a mommy and a daddy, who loved each other very much. Then, there was an extra fetus. Then, there was an extra baby. But who really wanted to hear something like that?

If anyone ever asked, the story became that they knew each other as children, and couldn't remember ever not being together. They were like brother and sister! And then there friendship turned into something more.

So you see? It wasn't a far stretch.

"Someone told me today something bad was going to happen to Hatsune today." Rin said.

Len looked up. "Oh? And what, exactly, is this 'something bad'" he asked. Like she knew he would, he tried to hide his interest.

But the truth was, even if he didn't love her anymore, Len still cared for the Hatsune girl.

"... I don't know." Rin lied, trying not to grit her teeth at Len's unwanted concern. "But I'd rather not be included."

"That's smart of you."

"Is it?"

"That's up to you to know." Len said nonchalantly, and took another bite of his apple. He glanced over his shoulder, back at Hatsune. "Just don't regret it, 'kay? You're no fun when you're depressed."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever... anyway, how much trouble did you get into for being late?"

Len groaned, and let his head hit the table. "They gave me a detention..."

Rin shrugged. "You deserved it."

"But it was all your fault in the first place!" Len complained. "You're the one who woke me up last night for another go!"

Rin's cheeks reddened slightly, but she laughed. "You'd better not use that as an excuse to the teachers..."

"No use; they don't believe me." he said with a shrug. "Something about you being smart enough to know not to give yourself up to a troublemaker like me..." he glanced at her. "I wonder where they got that evidence?"

Rin shrugged. "Doesn't matter; they're wrong either way."

* * *

Miku was so very glad the day was over; all day it felt like people were glaring at her, whispering about her... though it very well may have just been her imagination.

But no matter what, she was glad to finally be going back home to see Lily. Lily was home schooled by a special tutor due to her condition, since their father wouldn't let the Hatsune family's pride be hurt by lowering his younger daughter one grade.

"Lily?" she called out when she got home, even though she knew very well where her little sister was. Upstairs in her room, where she was always forced to stay while she was tutored.

She slipped out of her shoes, and hung her backpack on the hook by the door. Then, she walked up the big stairs of the Hatsune manor.

She hated this house. She always had. She probably always would.

This house was filled with shadows, but at the same time, it was filled with color. But all the furniture was dark, and the walls were usually plain white. No, it wasn't the rooms that were colorful. It was the windows.

After the accident, Miku's father had replaced the windows. They were now glass tinted, like the windows in churches. They didn't show a specific image, just random shapes of different color stuck one beside the other.

'_All colors represent a value.' She remembered her father telling her. 'Blue is for honesty, orange is for creativity, yellow is for courage, red is for loving care, green is for intelligence, and purple is for purity.' _

_She remembered him looking deep into her eyes, in that way he always did. 'When you step in these colors, little by little, you will get back what those disgusting creatures stole from you. You will become the old Miku I knew and loved more than anything.'_

For that last reason exactly, Miku always avoided the colors the windows cast. The old Miku was a different girl entirely now. It was like she'd had an older sister who died years before her, and in their grief, her parents had named this new child after the old one.

'_She's good enough, but she'll never be as great as the first Miku.'_

So, like she always did, Miku stuck to the wall as she climbed up the stair, staying away from the colors projected onto the floor as if they would burn her.

Finally, she made it up the stairs. Even though the windows- and God forbid, the colors –were everywhere, it was always hardest to avoid them on the stairs; the staircase was so narrow, she had to be painfully close to the windows. At least on the main floors, she could make a full circle around the light.

'White is a plain color. This is the color all the other people outside this house have, Miku. They're plain, and boring. But you are a rainbow, filled with all the best. Or, at least, you were. But you will be again, one day.'

Miku passed the hall where the bedrooms were built, and instead, continued up another older staircase, the one that had no windows.

Behind the thick wooden door she had opened was the sun room. Ironically, although she preferred the dark, the sun room was her favorite room in the house.

The whole room was made of glass walls. Leaves fell onto the glass roof, and old cardboard boxes littered the floor.

But what Miku liked best about this room – and also hated the most – were the dozens of wind chimes on the ceiling.

Even though no wind could reach them, the wind chimes were always constantly chiming. There were so many, and they were all hanging so close together, that someone must have pushed one of the hanging contraptions, and they all started playing in a domino effect, one hitting the other, never able to stop.

But they'd been here so long, Miku couldn't help but think they held secrets as ancient as the manor itself. They whispered to her, things she wish she could understand, but the words were too quiet, and she didn't know the language.

She was sure if she could understand why they were always chiming, always whispering, she could just as easily understand the past, the present, and the future. She'd know why things had to happen, what she might have earned from living through so and so.

But no matter what she thought, wind chimes were just wind chimes. They rang until they one day could no more, and maybe then would Miku finally understand the answers to her questions.

She stepped up to one of the many cardboard boxes, and opened it. These boxes were filled with her childhood toys, the ones she refused to touch after the incident.

Now, 9 years later, she always held onto them for comfort, and tried to imagine what life could have been.

She clutched an old dolly of hers, one of her favorites. She had orange corkscrew curls, and pretty pink-colored skin. She wore a red plaid dress, in the pattern of a picnic blanket, and black mary-janes on her feet.

And then she sat there, and simply thought. Wondered. Longed for change.

If she'd taken a different path to the store she would have returned home, been able to eat her ice cream. Lily wouldn't have been there, but that was a weight lifted off her shoulders. Though she loved her sister dearly, her disability was a lot to bear.

She would've been cheerful, and would have plenty of friends at school. She wouldn't be so afraid of boys, and would most likely have tons of boyfriends. She would be loved.

She would be happy.

That was the biggest difference between what was, and what could have been. She could have been happy.

She wouldn't be constantly sneered at while at school. She wouldn't get any looks of pity from the more sympathetic people. She would be loved, not hated.

But now, she had no one who loved her.

Her parents were in love with the old Miku, not the one who existed now.

Lily might love her, but Miku didn't think she properly understood what love was.

All her old friends now lived far away, and yet, still whispered of that Hatsune girl who was raped at age 7.

And no one at school really cared for her. No one ever would.

Drowning in her own self-pity, she didn't even notice the door open behind her. She didn't even realize Lily was there, until the light shone in her eyes, blinding her.

"Please don't cryyyyy." Lily said, in that high-pitched voice of hers. "Lily don't like it when you cry."

Miku squinted through the reflection of Lily's beloved crystal prisms, and wiped her eyes. She hadn't realized she was crying.

"Lily…" she said. She didn't even bother correcting her younger sister's mistakes, or scold her for slurring her words. Lily wouldn't have listened anyway.

Lily could talk normally. She'd proved it multiple times. But for one reason or another, she always went back to that abnormal slur, the one that screamed to the world that she was different.

"I'm sorry…"

Her younger sister glanced around the room warily, as if afraid something would jump out. "Lily don't like it here. You know Lily don't like it here." She said.

"I still don't understand why."

"Lily don't like it here."

"I know Lily." Miku said, her heart wrenching at Lily's obvious difference.

"Lily don't like it here! Makes Miku cry!"

Miku gasped silently. It was rare Lily actually explained herself the way she just had when she act this way. "What?"

"Danger, Miku, danger!" Lily said, her brow creasing. "I don't like it here!"

"Okay, Lily. We'll leave." Miku reassured her, standing up.

Lily grabbed her hand, and pulled her the thick wooden door. Miku followed her down the stairs, and into her own room.

Lily had always preferred Miku's room, one of the main reasons being the huge glass tinted window watching over the room.

This one was one of the few who actually held an image in its shards; that of a girl with long teal-colored hair flowing down her back and shoulders. Her pretty blue eyes were filled with curiosity, and held a subtle zeal for life, although her mouth stayed in a mysterious Mona-Lisa smile.

It was beautiful, the most magnificent thing in the entire Hatsune manor.

And it was named, 'My Sweet Miku'.

This was the Miku Hatsune she could have been, _should _have been. _This_ was the Miku Hatsune thathaunted her.

'Never stay in the black, Miku.' Her father's voice echoed in her head. 'Black signifies dirtiness, fear, and all those ugly things packed into one.'

'_Just like me. Right papa?'_

Yes, just like me.

My name is Miku Hatsune, and I am the living girl of black. No matter how many layers of color you try to paint over me – no matter how much yellow for courage, blue for honesty, or purple for purity you slather over me - they will just merge with the black inside me, and make no difference at all to my dirtiness.

**I am the living sin. **

But I will only grow more sinful in the future.

Just you wait.

* * *

_Huh._

_That was not much Lily at all. At least you got a small glimpse of her, though._

_I'd say that, out of them all, Kaito and Lily are tied for the most difficult character._

_Lily is very confusing, but also, very interesting (in my opinion). Even though she can speak normally – I will hopefully show you an example of this in the future – she continues to talk in the way she does this chapter. No one knows why – not even me! Although I'd like to come up with a reason soon. That would be good. XD_

_Another very interesting character is Meiko, and her older brother Meito. I mean, what was **THAT** about? I am **VERY **looking forward to continue on that! Although, even if it seems quite obvious, you still can't be completely sure what he asked for. _

_Meito asked for two favors in return for his silence._

_And I'll bet you can guess what they are._

Question of the chapter: Do you think there will be some Miku x Len in this story?

_Why I'm asking is because not even I know for sure. :)_

_Speaking of Miku… she's very frustrating to write too. Her monologue- pfft, piece of cake. But her dialogue? Well… crap. _

_I think I'll have to go back and revise chapter 1, where she gets that small scene with Kaito at the end. To me, she sounds too much like a tease, when she's supposed to be more secluded, and scared. It depends if I'm feeling lazy or not._

_I must say, thought, that this has been a very fun chapter to wri- *scribble scribble* **RE-write. **XD_

_So…_

**Please Review!**

Oh, speaking of reviews, I'd like to try something new. The reason being simple – my review traffic has gone WAY down, especially for my story Lost and Found. I went from getting 7 to 9 reviews per chapter to 2 or 3. Which does not please me.

Therefore, I have decided to add a little… requirement, you could say.

**I will not update the chapter unless I get at least 2 reviews for this specific chapter.**

See? I'm not being too greedy. I'm only asking for two. You can give me that, right? Please?

Well, anyway…

Please type in something in that magical box there, and then press that equally magical review button. Not only does it brighten MY day, but it is scientifically proven to brighten YOURS too! (Somehow… I think.)

**SO PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON! … PLEASE!**


	3. History repeats Itself

**Dust in the Corner**

_*grins* HI!_

_I'm back again for chapter 3!_

_And... OH MY GOD, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! T-T *blib blib blib* You guys are so awesome... GIVE ME A HUG! We passed the review requirement REALLY quickly! Thanks so much! I love you guys... :'3 Well, then, I suppose we can move the requirement up._

_My goal is 5 reviews per chapter. That's all I'm asking. I don't think I'll move it up higher unless I start miraculously getting like... 20 reviews per chap. Which, although that would be ABSOLUTELY AMAZING, it's not very likely to happen unless you're asianchibi99 or something. _

_Which... speaking of asianchibi-kun, we've decided we're Fanfiction rivals now! XD And pretty much all her stories are like... 150 reviews each. WE NEED TO CATCH UP! (I only have about 50 on Lost and Found, and about 60 on The Girl in the Ward, which, although it is very VERY far from bad, it's not much compared to chibi-works.)_

_But, nonetheless, I still love you all so muuuuch! And now, I'm gonna stop being a bitch with reviews, and just start the story, or something. Reviews seem to matter just a little too much to me lately, don't they? Sigh... At least I've had more time to write lately._

_Oh... but where to start? I'm kind of stuck... *shrug* Let's see if I can re-use things from the original chapter 2..._

_Bqwreolrfhboebfogbub wrbobuodsfov hbewaoutj. :P_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – History Repeats Itself… **

* * *

As soon as Miku woke up that morning, she immediately had the feeling today would be a bad day.

But then again… she often got those feelings. Today, it was MUCH stronger. It took all her strength not to just crawl back into bed and hide under the covers.

What WAS this?!

She hadn't felt this way since... since... never!

Her father had always said she had some sort of 6th sense for these things. She had feelings like this often... and they were almost always right. But... this feeling... this was overwhelming. Unbearable.

'Okay...' she thought. 'Maybe... I'm sick.'

If she stayed home, she could avoid whatever would happen today. But... that geography test today... she couldn't miss that. She'd lose at least 2 marks just for not being there- the teacher even said so!

So she couldn't stay home. So she'd just have to ignore the strange feeling and face the day.

She could do that. She could definitely do that.

She groaned, as got out of bed. She reached into her closet and pulled out her navy blue school uniform.

She put back the hanger on the metal rod, and pulled on her white undershirt first. Then came the top navy over shirt. Last was the short blue pleated school-girl's skirt.

Miku sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was a beautiful girl... but why didn't she ever feel like one?

She sighed once more, and stepped out the door. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lily was already there. So was Kiyoteru.

"Good morning, Lily. Good morning, Kiyoteru."

Lily's tutor shook his head and chuckled. "I've told you already, Miku, just call me Kiyo."

"Pfft, she never will, Kiyo-sensei! You know thaaaaat!" Lily giggled.

Miku grabbed a piece of toast. "It's called being polite to your elders.

"I'm not that much older than you, Miku." Kiyoteru said. "I'm far from being an 'elder'."

Miku shrugged. "I still respect you. So to me, you're either Kiyoteru, or Mr. Hiyama. Choose your pick."

Kiyoteru cringed at the mention of 'Mr. Hiyama', which Miku took as his decision. "Then Kiyoteru it is." She said, as she sat down in the chair behind her.

"… Bitch." Lily muttered.

Miku's eyes widened in horror. "Where did you hear that?!"

Lily giggled, and glanced over at Kiyoteru, who was struggling to hold in his laughter. Miku glared at him. "I hope that's not all you're teaching her at these lessons of yours…"

"It was an accident…" Kiyoteru chuckled. Lily giggled along with him.

"Don't let it happen again." Miku scolded.

Kiyoteru shook his head and smiled, as he walked closer and ruffled her hair. "You need to loosen up a little, Miku. Is everything okay?"

Miku sighed. "I just have a feeling it's gonna be a bad day… that's all it is."

Kiyoteru raised a brow. "Do I have any reason to be worried?"

Miku smiled. "No… not yet."

Kiyoteru smiled, and ruffled her hair again. "Just don't be late, or that's the first thing that'll start this 'bad day', and it'll all go downhill from there."

Miku raised a brow at him. "I wasn't planning to."

"Good for you." He chuckled.

"Good for you." Lily repeated, and grinned.

Miku smiled. She crouched down beside her sister, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I love you Lily."

"I love you too, Miku."

* * *

"Len, hurry up!" Rin shouted through the bathroom door. "You're wasting all the hot water!"

Much to her frustration, she could hear the shower water still running. "Len!" she whined. "You're going to get us late!"

She heard him laugh from inside. "What's the problem? Would you like to join me?"

"Pfft!" she snorted. "No thanks. You had your share last night, and I know you don't care if you're later or not, but I do."

"You're boring..." Len said with a laugh.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Rin scoffed. "I'm giving you 5 minutes, and then you get out!"

She heard Len groan. Then the shower turned off. She heard some shuffling in the other room, and then the door opened.

Len stood on the other side wearing nothing but a towel and a pout on his face. Rin laughed. "Don't be such a sour puss!"

Len made a face at her, and walked into their room. Or, Len's room, really, but they always slept there together. Rin's room was more like a storage room to her than a bedroom.

He collapsed onto the bed, and resumed his annoyed groaning. Rin only chuckled, and threw his balled-up school uniform at him. "Get dressed, you lazy ass!"

He only smirked at her. "If you want me to get dressed, I'm going to need some encouragement..."

She raised a brow at her brother. "What do you want?"

"... Just one more time before school, pleeeeeease?" He begged.

Rin laughed. "You're pathetic..." He was even using the eyes too! Those darned puppy-dog eyes!

Rin shook her head, and sat down on his lap, facing him. It wasn't easy to miss his hardness pressing against her, and she rolled her eyes. Then, she leaned down and kissed him.

Okay... Len may be her brother... but he was still the sexiest creature Rin had ever seen, and the most amazing kisser imaginable. Kissing wasn't the only thing he was good at, though... but she wouldn't go there.

When his hands started to roam about her body, she pulled away, and laughed. "Nope, sorry Len!" she said. "Not until we get back from school."

He pouted. "... What about when we get _to_ school?"

"Len... we aren't having sex at our school. Just... no."

He cocked his head cutely. "Why not? Are you embarassed?"

"Yes."

He shook his head and tsked her. "For shame, Rin, for shame!"

Rin only rolled her eyes, as she climbed off his lap. "I'll be seeing you in the kitchen in 5 minutes... got it?"

Len leaned back on the mattress lazily. "Don't count on it."

"No sex after school, then."

Len grabbed a pillow and screamed in it, unleashing all his inner angst.

"You scream like a girl." Rin told him with a giggle, and closed the door shut before the pillow could hit her.

* * *

"I am aware that at this age, now, you may start wanting sexual relations with an individual. Or, perhaps... many individuals, in some cases."

The class laughed, all but Miku Hatsune. She wasn't listening.

"Having sex at this age is definitely NOT reccomended, but it is part of the school program to teach you about these things." Nurse Yowane continued. "If you ever do have sex, remember to **use protection**!"

Miku never payed attention to this class. This wasn't something she needed to know. She didn't want sex from any individual.

"If you don't use a condom, you **will** get pregnant, and/or catch a disease like HIV. Do you want a disease?"

"No." The class answered.

Nurse Yowane smiled. "Good. It'd be bad if any of you did; We'd probably need to send you to some sort of therapy!" she laughed.

Another line here, another line there... it _kind of_ looked like the school nurse. Miku sighed, and held up the sheet of paper. She'd been trying to draw the beautiful nurse all class, but to no success.

Miku was not a good artist. Or, at least, not in her eyes. Other people complimented her work, but Miku always saw mistakes here and there, and no matter how many times she tried to fix them, they only ended up looking just as bad.

She wrinkled her nose, and crumpled the paper up in her hand.

"Now, class, I'm going to pass you all a cucumber, and a condom. Your job is to correctly put the condom on the cucumber." Nurse Yowane quickly explained.

More than half the students in the classroom squirmed uncomfortably, Miku included.

She hated this class. Last year it was bananas. This year, it was cucumbers. Would next year be carrots?

She noticed that one strange blond couple - Rin and Len, if she remembered correctly - seemed perfectly fine with the idea of putting contraception on a cucumber. In fact, it seemed like they were teasing each other about it.

She couldn't help but realize they were both very beautiful people. Silky golden blond hair, bright ocean blue eyes framed by long blonde eyelashes, perfect pale complection along with always clear skin, and adorable soft pink lips.

But then again, there were many beautiful people in her class. These two didn't stand out all that much.

Suddenly, the girl caught her eye. Miku silently gasped at the sudden coolness in Rin's gaze. What had been two pools of sparkling happiness a few seconds ago was now just two chunks of cold ice.

Miku quickly looked away, her cheeks red from being caught staring. Of course that Rin girl would hate her... everyone did. Miku hadn't even realized she was hoping Rin would be different.

She didn't understand _why_ everyone hated her, though. What had she ever done wrong? She'd hardly even said anything to them!

"He really is a cutie, isn't he?"

Miku jumped at the sound of the young woman's voice. Nurse Yowane stood beside her desk, leaning against it, a bunch of vegetables in hand.

"O-Oh, no, I-I wasn't... I just... I don't like him... like that." Miku managed to say.

The nurse raised a brow. "Mm-hmm..." she handed Miku the cucumber, and a small square package. "You might want to learn how to do this soon, hun."

Miku stared a the small square in horror. No, she would never EVER need to know how to do that.

Sure, she wanted children someday, and she knew very well by now how babies were made. She just felt that the process of impregnating oneself was too... vulgar. _Dirty._

And some people just did that for fun?! How sick!

No. Miku was a proper, sophisticated young lady. She wouldn't ever again let a man use her like that.

When she was ready, she would adopt a beautiful young girl, and this child would end up nothing like her mother. This child would be completely pure, completely dust-free. Oh, how lovely this young girl would be, a true angel from above.

But she wouldn't come from the cucumber that lay in front of her future mother.

Like the year before, when they'd had that same class, Miku just grabbed a book, and read until Nurse Yowane came back to the front of the class.

"Everyone, lift up your cucumbers! Let's see how you did!"

She went from row to row, fixing some of them, praising others. To Miku's surprise, Rin and Len had apparently both done it perfectly.

"Experienced, I see?" Nurse Yowane winked at them.

"Yes, but next year, you should have cucumbers of different sizes instead." Rin said, and glanced at the boy beside her. "Some people don't have dicks the size of these cucumbers."

"Hey!" Len laughed, and poked her side. "My dick is way bigger than that cucumber!"

The nurse laughed, then came around to Miku's lonely desk. She frowned at the unopened package. "Miku... why didn't you do the assignment?" she asked.

Miku looked her in the eye, completely straight-faced. "I don't need to use these." she said. "I'm never going to do something this... improper."

The nurse scoffed. "Trust me, hun, you'll change your mind in a few years..."

Miku frowned at the nurse, as the siver-haired woman walked away.

Then, she glanced back down at the cucumber. Her stomach rumbled, and she tried not to think of what was supposed to go on that cucumber as she took a bite of it.

* * *

"Kaito! Wait up!"

The blue-haired teenager, stopped, and looked over his shoulder, at his brunette girlfriend. Meiko smiled up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Hey!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and rising on her toes to kiss him.

Did she not realize anything yet?

Despite his slight irratation, he let her kiss him. It was only a simple peck on the lips, so she didn't notice his lack of reaction.

Or maybe she did, but chose to ignore it.

"What's up?" she asked.

Kaito stared down the crowded hallway. "Not much."

She leaned closer to him, and smirked. "Excited?" she whispered.

Kaito didn't even pretend to misunderstand. He simply shrugged. "A little." And he was. A little.

Meiko smiled victoriously. "So I did something right, hm?"

"I never said you don't ever do things right."

"But you probably think it."

He was thinking it right now. He knew deep down what he was going to do was cruel and selfish, but he needed to make her come to her senses. And... in a way... he was secretly hoping Miku would forgive him, and maybe even fall for him.

After all, he was still angry at Meiko, so it wouldn't hurt to take a break for a little while.

"Why are you even doing this?" he asked her, as they started to walk again.

Meiko glanced at him, and smiled. "Because. You like her. It's the least I can do."

He raised a brow at her. "And what's in it for you?"

Meiko's smile faltered for a moment, then disappeared completely. "If you get to take her once, you'll realize she isn't as great as you thought, and then you'll pay more attention to me."

So she _had_ noticed after all. Or at least, just a little.

He didn't answer her, so they just walked on in silence until they came to the front entrance of the school.

This was where they'd part ways.

"You know where to go..." Meiko said casually enough. Kaito pretended not to see the tears in her eyes.

He nodded.

"... I love you." she said.

He resisted the urge to hold her. Instead, he simply let her give him another peck on the lips, before she walked in the direction of the bus, head lowered, feet dragging.

He watched her leave, and decided this was what she deserved. He couldn't give in to her.

Even if it hurt him now, it had hurt him so much more when he caught her. And he'd make her feel the same way.

* * *

Miku sighed, as she started down the path. She could feel people glaring at her, and could hear them whisper.

But no matter what, she was glad to finally be going back home to see Lily. Lily was homeschooled by a special tutor due to her condition, since their father wouldn't let the Hatsune family's pride be hurt by lowering his younger daughter one grade.

Suddenly, Miku doubled over in pain; it'd felt like someone had punched her in the gut. There was that feeing again,, from earlier that morning!

... Was she sick? Miku was sure she could feel the whispers following her, even though she was well off the main road now, and heading towards her short cut in the woods.

Her parents absolutely hated when she went into the woods, so this shortcut was kept a secret.

Though she often wished she had someone else to walk with her, she never felt as threatened as she did now by the big trees towering over her. With every twig snap, she jumped, before realizing it had actually been her, or an animal who made the sound.

'Quit being stupid...' she scolded herself, after jumping once more at the sound of dry leaves rustling in the wind. She was in the heart of the forest now, and one third of the way home.

She jumped again at the sight of a chipmunk quickly scurrying down the path, and ended up stepping in a spider web. Thank the Heavens the spider was busy somewhere else, as Miku rubbed the web's remnants out of her face.

Then, suddenly, she swore she saw the bush in front of her move. She froze, eyeing it carefully, before shaking her head, deciding it was nothing.

'You're being dillusionnal, Miku...' But no, there it was again! She was sure of it this time!

She stepped closer to the big plant. Ever heard of the expression 'Curiousity kills'? Miku hadn't. If she had, she often wondered in the future, would the events following be different?

Suddenly, three boys jumped out from behind that specific bush.

One had long hair for a boy, the brown locks framing his face in a way that looked quite familiar. He quickly hurried to bind her wrists behind her back, while the second boy, a dark haired older looking one, plastered tape over her mouth.

The third, though, Miku reconized. Her eyes widened as she took him in. He stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry Miku..." he whispered to her, quiet enough so only she could hear it, and not the other two. "I'm sorry..."

That terrible event that happened 7 years ago flashed again in Miku's mind. The terrible things they'd done to her... it was happening again, wasn't it?

Tears began to flow down her cheeks, as they did what they wanted with her. She was thankful at least that this time, her rapists didn't rip her clothes.

She didn't pay as much attention to the second time around. She didn't thrash around or try to scream or anything at all. She just lay like a rag doll as they used her, one by one, sometimes even two at a time, each taking their turn until they were finally satisfied.

And then, much like the first time, they left her there. There wasn't as much blood this time, but her humiliation and shame was even doubled compared to the first time.

She grabbed her clothes, quickly put them back on, and ran barefoot deeper into the forest. There was one place she knew she could find what she needed.

Obviously, she'd done something to upset God. Why else would this keep happening? This was her punishment, but she knew it was too much to bear, and she'd rather die than experience it a third time. So that was exactly what she'd do: die.

Finally, she spotted her target area: a small hunter's cabin in the center of the woods. It was mostly abandoned, but completely set up for any occasionnal tourists. She ran in (the door was always unlocked), and searched the kitchen counter for the perfect weapon.

And there, in the corner, she found it: **a perfectly sharp knife**.

She could end it all. She really could! And this time, she most definitely would. She'd really kill herself this time! What she'd longed to do so much as a 7-year-old, she'd finally do now!

But she wanted her death to be at least a beautiful death. Not that death could ever be beautiful, she knew that, but she wanted to die like they did in the fairy tales.

She ran back along until she found the perfect tree- a golden oak that really lived up to its name, the leaves shining a golden color in the sun, the bark glinting copper.

This would be the place people found the remains of Miku Hatsune; in the forest, under the golden oak tree. Too bad she didn't have a fairy tale gown to go with it, but this would have to do.

She knelt down in front of it, and placed the knife at her chest. She dug the blade in a little, and felt a sting, as more blood stained the front of her navy uniform.

Everything seemed to go silent around her. This was going to hurt, wasn't it? But it couldn't hurt nearly as much as life already had. She took a deep breath, and...

"Of all days I decide to take the long way through the forest..."

Miku spun around. There stood Rin Kagamine, big ribbon, annoyed scowl, and all.

"Well? Are you really going to do it?" she asked.

Miku looked down at the knife still clutched in both hands. She wasn't really prepared to have an audience... why couldn't this girl leave her alone?

"I think it's a waste, but don't take my word for it." Rin continued. "After all... you might go up with God in heaven, or whatever you Christians believe..."

"Killing yourself banishes you to hell, not to heaven." Miku corrected. They both went to a Catholic school... she should know this already.

"Huh. So, like I said, it's a waste. But go ahead, don't let me stop you!" Rin said. "I just wouldn't if I were you. I mean, what's the point of having a life if you're just going to cut it short before anything good happens? There's a saying about it, you know, 'There's always light at the end of the tunnel'?"

"... How do you know nothing good's happened?" Miku asked.

Rin raised a brow, and gestured at her. "Look at you. Are you saying that looks good?"

Good point. Sticks in your hair, holes in your clothes, bruises forming everywhere, and shaking hands holding a knife... that's certainly not how someone pictures a happy, lucky person.

Miku slightly lowered her hands. "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

Rin ran her hand through her short blond hair. "To be honest, I don't even know myself. I guess it's because I'd feel too guilty if I didn't, and I'd rather not watch someone die in front of my eyes without doing anything. Happy?"

Miku looked back down at the weapon in her shaky hands. "But... what good will come out of this?"

Rin smirked. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, honey bunch. Just go back and show them it doesn't bother you."

Miku finally dropped the knife to the ground. She began to stand up.

"That's better." Rin praised her. She turned to leave. "Good luck." she said, before walking back the way she came.

Miku watched her leave. 'So are we... friends, now?'

* * *

Miku hurried back to her house. She slipped in through the back door, and hurried upstairs. Her father always worked late, and Lily and her Kiyoteru should be somewhere out of her way... she should easily be able to slip to her room and rid herself of the evidence.

This second rape would be kept secret. This matter would stay between Miku herself, those three boys... and maybe even that Rin girl.

So for now, Miku slipped into the shower, cleaning off dried blood and forest filth, then applied makeup to all visible bruises as soon as she got out.

A green lollipop to make her mood a little better, and Miku was ready to pretend nothing had happened.

But that night, before she fell asleep, Miku was sure to recite the rosary. When she finished her prayers, however, she whispered silently.

"Thank you, Rin..."

* * *

**(Edit: I forgot to save the A/N on the Word file. I'll make one up later. Or maybe not. *shrug* Wonder if I said anything important...?)**


	4. Friends

**Dust in the Corner**

_Well... hello there. *wink wink*_

_So... instead of working on this, I went and wrote Lost and Found chapter 14 instead. And edited and reposted Lost and Found chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4. ... Sorry... XD_

_So!_

_I'm here now to write up this chapter._

_For some reason, though, I always start out these chapters being completely stuck, and then somehow, I magically manage to get unstuck. ... Okay. I'm completely stuck. So now, I'm going to use the writing magic that got me these 13 reviews, and somehow find a way to start this story._

_I suppose we could start in Meiko's PoV._

_Okay, now we have a start. Um... let's see... how do we expand that start...? ... I'll have her talk to Meito. Then, we'll play it by year, and see what happens. Meiko, Meito?_

_Meito: Yes, sir! *salutes*_

_Meiko: *rolls eyes*_

_I need you two to do the best you can to make this a good story! Do you have any idea how to do that?_

_Meito: ... ... ... Sex?_

_Meiko: O-O No... just... no. Please no._

_*smirk* Whatever gets the job done, Meito... Heh. Heh heh. MWAHAHAHA!_

_Meito: *grins* Nice evil laugh, Naty-sensei!_

_Sensei?_

_Meito: *smiles cheekily* Yep~! Sensei! Hope you don't mind..._

_... ... ... Can I have a hug...?_

_Meiko: e-e You idiot...! He's a womanizer! Don't fall for him!_

_... Mm...? I'm not falling for him... *glances at Meito* ... ... ... Can I see your abs...?_

_Meiko: OoO_

_Meito: *smiles* Sure thing, Naty-sensei~! *takes off shirt*_

_:D *dies of fangirlness*_

_Meiko: ... Naty-san... I've lost all respect for you..._

_:D *ignore*_

* * *

_(1) I had to fix that when I was re-reading the beginning... at first, it said uniform shit. XD_

_(2) She means this as, if he kills Miku, she'll cover for him to make sure he doesn't get arrested._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Friends**

* * *

Meiko had only just finished getting her uniform shirt (1) on when the door opened. Meiko glanced over and scowled.

"You could knock, you know..." she snapped at her older brother.

Meito smirked, stepping closer to her. "Why should I? We shouldn't have to hide anything from each other..." he said smoothly, as he grabbed his sister's hips and pulled her closer.

Meiko pushed him away. "You make me sick...!" she shot at him, scrunching her face up in disgust.

Meito only smiled, an expression of innocence on his face.

Meiko sighed, and strode over to her desk to gather some of the papers she'd need for school. "Well? Did you have fun last night?" she asked sarcastically.

"It was a little disappointing." Meito admitted with a shrug. "Not a sign of resistance."

Meiko smiled to herself, biting her lip. "She really is just a little slut..." she whispered to herself.

"Mm?"

"Nothing."

Meito tilted his head, and once again, wrapped his arms around his sister's waist, snuggling his face in the crook of her neck.

Her smile fell. "Why do you always do this to me...?" she asked him, so obviously hating his actions.

"Because I can." Meito smiled. "Besides... you don't seem to mind it."

"I'm going to pretend that was sarcastic..." Meiko said sadly. "... But why do you always do this to me? Why me?"

"Because I can." He repeated, whispering the words into her ear. She shivered at the sudden warmth. "Besides... you deserve a little punishment once in a while."

"But you... it's almost every day that this... stuff... happens." Meiko whined sadly. "I'm never bad!"

"Really?"

"... Rarely bad!"

"Is that so?"

"It is!" Meiko spun around, so she was facing him. "If you have to do this to me, why not only do it as punishment? I promise I'll be good! I just... not everyday... it makes me feel like I'm cheating on Kaito..."

"Does it?" Meiko suddenly felt nervous, for that all too familiar flame had just lit up in her sibling's brown eyes. In the light of her lamp, they gleamed crimson.

"So you don't appreciate me?" he asked, his voice suddenly gone cold. But it still carried a teasing lilt, like this was all just a game to him.

Because really... it probably was just a game to him, wasn't it?

"That's... That's not what I meant, I mean, I do appreciate you, I just don't like- Aah!" she was cut off by a loud slap.

She bit her lip, and tried to keep the tears from running down as she caressed her swelling cheek. She couldn't cry... if she cried, it would make her seem weak to him. And she couldn't be weak.

The fire in his eyes had intensified- but not in a good way.

"... Take off your uniform." he ordered her.

"Please, not right now..." Meiko pleaded. "I can't be late for school aga-"

"NOW!" he yelled, kicking her in the shin. Her knees buckled, and she fell to the ground. As quickly as she could with her shaking hands, she undid the buttons of the navy overshirt.

"Consider this a lesson..." Meito said with an arrogant manner, and a smirk spreading across his face. "Don't argue. Just keep your mouth shut, and follow the rules."

Meiko couldn't help but sob at what her life had become.

* * *

_(A/N: O.O That Meito... Oh my. That was unexpected, even for me! XD Geez... way to make it interesting, Meito!)_

For once, Rin had managed to actually get Len up and ready that morning, to which she was extremely proud of. Sometimes, she didn't understand why she kept on trying; there was always a 91% chance he'd stay in bed, and her attempts would remind futile.

But then again, there was also a 9% chance he'd wake up.

She entangled her fingers with his, as they walked down the path together.

Rin grinned up at him victoriously, but he was too sleepy and zombie-like to notice. Any other time, she would have gotten a dirty-minded comment from him.

She sighed, completely alright with the silence (and the occasional groan from a certain blonde). After all, she nearly always walked this path by herself. She didn't feel as lonely with him, even if he was only with her physically at the moment.

"Aren't you glad you're going to school this morning?" Rin asked him cheerfully.

All she got back was some incoherent grumbling from his part, and she giggled.

"You really shouldn't stay up so late if you're going to be so grumpy in the morning." she said. "Just look at those dark circles around your eyes! You look like a raccoon!"

Len blinked, his expression... well... expressionless. "Eminemineminemine coon..." he said monotonously.

Rin laughed. "Are you trying to copy me?"

Len yawned. "Dubidubidubidubi meh."

Rin was doubled over laughing. "Is that really what I sound like to you?"

"Mmmmmmm... you."

"Haha, okay then! If you get so tired in the morning, I guess we'll have to make a new rule: no sex on weekdays."

"Poopypoopypoopypoopypoopy, no sex on-" Suddenly, Len's eyes shot open, and he spun on her. "Wait, what?!"

"Of course you react to that!" Rin chuckled. "You're such a guy..."

"I would hope so." Len answered. "... You were just joking about that last part... right?"

Rin shrugged. "I guess we'll see."

They talked for a while longer, and sooner then Rin would've liked, they arrived at their school. They were a little early too, surprisingly enough, so they seemly backed themselves against one of the school's brick walls, and chatted some more.

There would be no dirty talk now, though. Too bad...

"Alright then... Nurse Yowane. Pedophile, yes or no?"

... Well... no dirty talk about EACH OTHER, at least.

"Yes. Big, huge yes in flashy lights." Rin answered. "She seems way too casual with those sex ed classes..."

"She's probably done it dozens of times, though."

"True, but come on. She let me make fun of your size, and didn't freak out about it at all!"

"Hmm... well... alright then. Point taken."

"What about Mrs- Huh." Rin suddenly stopped mid-sentence, and stared off somewhere in the school lot.

Len followed her gaze, and was surprised to see a nervous-looking Miku Hatsune running up to them.

When Miku reached them, she simply straightened out her clothes and bag, then leaned against the wall beside Rin. She seemed completely oblivious to the disgusted look Rin was giving her.

"Can I help you...?" Rin asked, obvious annoyance laced into her voice.

"Hm?" Miku blinked, then seemed to understand the question. "Oh, um, no thank you!"

Rin narrowed her eyes. 'Are you stupid?' she wondered, 'or just really dense?' "So you don't need anything from us." Rin said slowly, in case she really was as retarded as people said.

"No, not at all!" Miku answered cheerfully, grinning shyly.

"Then why are you here? Why are you talking to us?"

Len winced at the harshness of Rin's words. By the way Miku's face fell, he was sure she'd understood she wasn't wanted. So either she was desperate, or just stubborn. Or maybe, she really believed in her explanation.

"I'm talking to you", she emphasized the 'you', glaring in Len's direction for some unknown reason, "because that's what friends do. They talk to each other..."

Rin jolted back. 'Because that's what friends do...' When had she declared them friends?!

She gave Miku a small shove. "Look; you and I are not friends, understood?"

Miku frowned. "But... yesterday..."

"I don't care about yesterday." Rin answered coolly. Len glanced at her curiously, wondering what exactly had happened yesterday. "There's nothing between us. Got it? Now goodbye."

Miku stared at her, mouth agape, wondering if this was just some joke she didn't get it. Of course they were friends... or else why would Rin have saved her?

Hm. Perhaps Rin was only in a bad mood. If so, then she'd do as Rin said.

Miku spun on her heel, and walked away.

"You didn't have to be so harsh..." Len said, once the teal-haired girl was out of earshot.

A look of hurt quickly appeared on Rin's face, a look that Len hated, but it was quickly replaced by a scowl. "If I wasn't so harsh, she would have kept coming. At least she knows now that I'm not, and will never be her friend."

"..." Len was silent for a moment, which wasn't good at all, because he knew Rin would take that the wrong way.

Rin seemed to think Len still had feelings for the Hatsune girl... which, maybe he did. But not in _that_ way. Maybe he did care for her, but only out of pity. He didn't feel any love for Miku Hatsune at all, and he wished Rin could just see that.

"Why do you think she came up to you like that?" Len asked.

Rin bit her lip in hesitation, as if she knew why, but didn't know whether to tell him or not. "I don't know." Rin finally said. "I just hope she doesn't come back."

* * *

Rin hit Len's hand, forcing him to drop his chopsticks. "Stop stealing my frickin' food!" she snarled at him.

Len laughed. "But your food looks so tasty...!"

"We're both eating the same thing!" Rin argued, shaking her head. They were both eating the same leftover teriyaki, so why did he have to insist on stealing hers?!

"Food tastes better when it's someone else's." Len explained proudly.

Rin facepalmed, and Len took that as an opportunity to steal another piece of chicken.

"Argh!" Rin let out a small frustrated groan. Len only laughed, as he victoriously chewed on the food.

Just then, someone sat in the seat beside her.

Rin spun around sharply. "Oh, sorry, this seat's take- You again?!"

Of course, that stupid Miku Hatsune was the one sitting at their table. Did she never learn?!

"This seat is taken...?" Miku squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked through grit teeth, her voice sharp as ice.

Miku seemed to shrink in size. "I-I just..."

"What? You what?" Rin pressed.

"Rin..." Len said with a warning tone, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Miku's eyes quickly shot to his hand, and her nose twitched in disgust. "Don't touch her." she said, her voice sounding suspiciously close to a growl.

Both the Kagamines leaned away in surprise. Did Miku Hatsune really just...?

"Don't. Touch. Her." Miku repeated, clipping the words, her glare piercing his eyes.

Slowly, Len slid his hand off his lover's back. That was when Rin seemed to recover from her shock.

"What do you mean, 'Don't touch her'?!" she yelled. "Len is my boyfriend; he can touch me in whatever way he wants to!"

Miku flinched, her serious expression evaporated into a more worried and scared look.

"What right have you to come here and boss him around? Why don't you just go find someone else to bother?!" Someone whistled in the background. Some people had stopped to listen.

Miku opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, speechless. "Why... are you being so...?"

"What? Mean?" Rin sneered. "I'm being mean because you can't seem to take a hint and leave!"

"You tell her, Kagamine-san!" some girl yelled out.

"But..." Miku lowered her head in a way that her bangs covered her face. "But... I thought... I thought we were friends..."

"Really? What made you think that?" Rin asked in a mocking tone.

"... You saved my life..." the teal-haired girl answered, and the small crowd around them began to gasp and whisper.

"Saved her life...?" Len asked her quietly.

Rin began to grow flustered. She didn't know what really to say right now, and everyone was watching her...

She narrowed her eyes at the Hatsune girl, and said very quietly, her voice so venomous, it made even Len flinch: "I now regret that decision."

Miku seemed to shatter inside, but instead of leaving, like a normal person would, she simply looked straight into nothingness, slouched in a depressed way. "I'm... sorry." she said.

"For what?"

"For... For being alive."

Rin blinked. Yep, something must have been seriously wrong with that girl. No sane person said they were sorry for being alive... In a way, though, she was touched. Though she wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even herself.

"... Humph." Rin turned back towards Len, who only stared back at her with a shocked expression. "Just ignore her."

Len blinked, and nodded. He began quietly eating his own teriyaki, and slowly, the crowd began to disperse.

The three were quiet for the rest of the lunch period, and were quite relieved when the bell rang.

Rin and Len quickly shot up, forcing containers into their lunch boxes, while Miku took her time to replace everything neatly into her paper bag.

And of course, ironically enough, Miku was done organizing her things before the twins were.

She stood there, arms holding her bag in front of her, and waited for them to finish packing their own things. Rin managed to close her lunch box first, and was trying to help Len put everything back in his.

Did swearing help close lunch boxes, Miku wondered? The two blondes certainly seemed to think so. She rocked on her heels as the two _finally_ managed to put everything away.

By now, the cafeteria was nearly empty. Rin looked up, and saw Miku waiting there for her. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Were you not here 15 minutes ago?"

Miku tilted her head, and frowned. "Yes, I was... why do you ask?"

Rin stared at her blankly, wondering how someone could be so stupid.

"Hey Rin, I think I have phys ed, or biology, or something now." Len said. "I won't be in the same class as you."

"What?" Rin turned towards him. "Aw... that's no fun..."

"I know... we won't be able to make fun of whatever teacher you have right now..." he sighed.

"Well... I'll see you at the end of the day, right?" Rin asked.

"Unless I get a detention." Len shrugged. "If I do, then don't wait for me. 'Kay?"

"Alright..." Rin leaned in, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Love you..." she smiled.

"Love you too." he grinned, and walked towards the far door of the cafeteria.

Rin sighed, and turned towards Miku. "What do you have right now?"

Miku tried to rid herself of the disturbed expression on her face, but not before Rin noticed, and frowned. "Uh, I have, um... English, I think."

"Oh, great... so do I." Rin facepalmed. "Whatever, then. We might as well walk together."

Miku could feel her heart pound in excitement. Rin was letting her walk with her?! Did that mean she'd finally accepted her? Did that mean they were finally friends?

She skipped after the blonde, who gave her a look. They walked in silence for a while, when Miku suddenly blurted out, "Why do you let him touch you like that?"

Rin frowned at her. "What, you mean why do I let him kiss me?" she shook her head in disbelief. "He's my boyfriend. He's _allowed_ to do that."

"But why?" Now, Miku couldn't stop. "He's a man! All men are the same; they just use you, and when there's nothing more you can give them, they just throw you away like trash!" This was what her mother had told her long ago, and her mother knew best.

"Men are filthy, dirty creatures full of sin. They are animals! They're disgusting! I don't get why you-" Miku was caught off by a loud slap.

She clutched her injured cheek, and tried not to cry. "W-W-What was...?"

Rin stepped closer to her, her expression dangerous. "Len is **not** an animal! Len is the best guy I have **ever** met, and he's everything I wish I could be." she said, voice low. "When you insult Len, you're also insulting me personally."

"But I-"

"Just shut up!" Rin said. "If you say another bad thing about Len, the hell with saving you, I'll kill you right here, right now!"

Miku shivered at the blonde's words. She was only joking though... right? Even so, Miku decided not to comment anything about that boy again, no matter how filthy a creature he was. She didn't want to test Rin's threat...

"I'm sorry..." Miku bowed.

"Stop that..." Rin said, voice calmer now. "That's embarrassing."

"Oh... okay!"

Rin sighed. She'd probably just gotten herself into one big mess...

* * *

For some reason that Len didn't quite know, Rin let Miku follow her from that day on.

She'd told him what had happened between them that night, and how she'd 'saved' Miku Hatsune. If Len had to guess, he'd say Rin also felt pity for the girl, which was why she'd stopped being so cruel to her.

It wasn't hard to connect the dots and guess what had happened to the Hatsune girl.

Rin had told him the other day that someone was planning on getting the Hatsune girl raped. Then, she just happened to find her in the woods, clothes messy, a knife at her chest?

Obviously, what Rin had told him wasn't just a rumor. Someone had disgustingly taken advantage of Miku, and she'd been too shocked and frightened to think straight afterwards. Therefore, out of shame, she'd tried to end her life.

Len could only wonder where she'd gotten that knife from. Did she always carry a knife with her? Len would have to keep that in mind... 'Don't make dirty jokes in front of Hatsune-san, or she may cut you.' Yep, he'd definitely have to remember that...

It had been nearly two weeks now since that day, and though Rin still ignored her, she did talk casually to the teal-haired girl now. Though she often rudely scolded the girl, there was nothing too mean. But that didn't mean she ever refrained from being close to Len...

Miku, on the other hand, was obviously trying hard not to say anything whenever Rin and Len kissed, or held hands, or leaned against each other. She didn't snap, or glare, or anything, which surprised Len, but in a good way.

"My art teacher wants to talk to me about some late assignment." Rin told him with a sigh. "You go ahead without me, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Len asked.

"Yeah. She'll probably have me finish it today, so it might take a while."

Len shrugged. "Alright... I'll see you at home." He kissed her on the cheek, and chuckled at Miku's concentrated expression.

"You could just look away, you know." he told her. "Wouldn't that be easier for you?"

"Don't-" she suddenly glanced over at Rin in worry, and frowned. "No thank you..." she mumbled instead.

Len shrugged. "Alright then."

He started towards the school's entrance, when he heard Rin say something again. "No, you should go too, Miku." Rin said, slight annoyance seeping into her voice.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind waiting..." came Miku's quiet reply.

"It's okay." Len turned towards her, and grinned. "You can walk with me; I don't bite!"

Rin raised a brow, and frowned, and Len knew what she was thinking. She shook her head, though, as if ridding herself of the thought. "Yeah, Miku, go with Len."

Miku still looked uncertain.

"I swear, I don't have cooties, or anything." Len offered as a joke. Miku shot him a look, and he chuckled. 'Note to self: Hatsune-san does not appreciate humor.'

Miku sighed, and slowly walked towards Len. Len smiled, and waved at his twin. "Good luck!" he yelled over to her.

"Same to you..." Rin answered, glancing uncertainly at the teal-haired girl. "If she runs off somewhere, I'll make sure no one suspects you... (2)"

'Don't worry about it!" Len laughed. "We'll be fine!" He glanced over at the girl beside him. "... Or... at least... I'll be fine!"

Miku shot him another look. Rin smiled, and waved. "See you guys!"

"Bye!" Miku chirped. Then, she glanced back at Len with a frown.

Len couldn't help but grin at her. "Well? Are you coming?"

* * *

Len whistled a tune as they walked. He ignored the constant looks he got for it from the quiet girl beside him, and just kept walking.

"..." Miku stared at the dirt road ahead, wondering when she'd be home...

"You know, I'm not evil." Len suddenly spoke up.

Miku's gaze shot up to his face, and she blinked. "Hm?"

"You seem to hate me." Len explained. "So I don't know if I give up bad vibes, or something, but I can assure you, I never have, nor do I ever plan on being possessed, and no, my father is not Satan."

Oh. "To me, all boys are evil." Miku said quietly.

"And why's that?" Len asked curiously.

"... Because. They're disgusting, dirty creatures who do nothing but use people."

Len smiled. "Really?" Miku nodded. "Why do you think that?"

"My mother told me... and I also know from experience."

"Some mother you've got..." Len mumbled to himself. "Do you live alone with your mother?"

"No." Miku simply answered.

"So you have two mothers?"

Miku glared at him. "My mother is dead."

Len blinked. "O-Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." It was quiet for a moment. "Rin's father died, you know." Len said.

"No, I didn't know that." Miku said, her voice as emotionless as it always was when he talked to her.

"So... who _do _you live with?"

"Papa and Lily."

"Lily? Is that your step-mother?"

"I don't have a step-mother."

"So she's your sister, then."

A pause. "... Yes. She is."

"That's nice."

She was glad he didn't press on the matter, for Lily was not exactly a topic she enjoyed sharing with people.

"... Do you and Rin live together?" Miku asked, her voice steady.

"Hm? Why do you ask?"

"You told Rin you'd see her when she got home, and you always walk in the same direction." Miku explained.

"... If you must know, yes, we do live together."

"Are you married?"

Len smiled. "No, we're not married. There's a different reason for why we live together... you should ask Rin about it, though. I'm not the right person to tell you."

"Oh... alright."

The two were plunged into silence again.

"You know... you can trust me. Okay?" Len said.

"... Can I?"

Len stopped, and waited until she was looking him in the eye. "Yes. You can."

"..."

"I promise you I'm not cruel or... disgusting, or evil." he told her. "I just want to be your friend."

There was a moment's silence as Miku considered this. "... ... ... Okay."

Len grinned at her, then looked up. "Oh, hey... that's your house, there, isn't it?"

Miku looked over, and nodded.

"Goodbye, Len-san." she said, nodding respectively.

"See ya... friend."

* * *

_My head hurts. Pulling all-nighters for this stuff is really very painful. XD_

_Finally, we have SOMETHING happening! You do not know how hard it is to write an everyday Rin x Len scene. It. Is. Hard. VERY hard. I've found out that I'm not good at writing normal everyday conversations... OTL_

_So tired... and m_y _head hurts. Ow._

_Okay, so, um... I'm really excited for next chapter, um... I'm kind of hungry now... and... I don't really know what else to say. C:_

**Question of the Chapter: If a llama and a squirrel made love and had a strangely deformed baby, what would it be called?**

_Trololol... XD_

**Question of the Chapter #2: What the hell is going on between Meiko and Meito?!**

_Blablabla, Naty out! _

* * *

_(1) I had to fix that when I was re-reading the beginning... at first, it said uniform shit. XD_

_(2) She means this as, if he kills Miku, she'll cover for him to make sure he doesn't get arrested._

* * *

**Reviews Very Much Appreciated! Please?**


	5. Those Cloudy Days

**Dust in the Corner**

_"I wanna be, I wanna be famous~!" (1)_

_Hello~! _

_I thought that song could be used to describe my Fanfiction life... XD So... yep. :3 Apparently, according to some awesome reviewers, I'm considered a semi-famous Vocaloid fanfiction writer. Which is AWESOME. You guys are so nice, you're all going to make me cry...~! TwT If I die tomorrow, I'll personally invite you all to my funeral. XD_

_Anyway..._

_This is a really good success for a yuri story, if you ask me. Frankly, this story is doing better than Lost and Found did, when it first started out. Which is AWESOME. It's all thanks to my awesome followers~! You're all like... my disciples, or something. You follow me all around like stalkers, and yet, it is not at all creepy, and I'd be sad if you didn't. XD_

_... Hm. I'm wondering what my point was now._

_... Oh yes, I remember now. :) Basically, I saw the review count for this story, and thought, 'Wow, how the hell did that happen?! That's so cool!', and I had to show my amazement. After all, this is more of a side story; my focus is more on finishing The Girl in the Ward and on keeping Lost and Found popular._

_So... yeah. I'm really amazed at all the attention this got, and, as usual, I want to thank every one of you for reviewing! *kiss kiss*_

_Anywho... I'm bored, so I'm just going to list some new songs I've discovered, and that I really like._

_-Super Hero - Len (I found it a few weeks ago, but it is SO ADDICTING! The producer is the same person who made 'Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life', Nem, and I LOVE Tama's art!)_

_-Sword of Drossel - Rin, Len (Remi Nikols, or Catatonic Inspiration, as she now calls herself, introduced me to this song, and... okay, I adore it. The harmonies are really beautiful, and the tune is so catchy! The story is inspiring, too!)_

_-Karakuri Pierrot - Miku (I only found this song today, even though it's apparently kind of old. AND I LOVE IT. I googled the lyrics, and sang it like, 5 times. XD It actually is a really good song for my voice~! And it's really cute and catchy, and it fits some parts of my life.)_

_-1, 2, Fanclub! - Gumi, Rin (Okay... Rin and Gumi in panda costumes. How can you NOT love this song just for that? XD It's extremely catchy, and I'll have it stuck in my head all day, continuously repeating 'Mika-chan~!' in my mind...)_

_-Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny - Rin, Len (Another Nem song, but God, does it ever remind me of Daughter of Evil! XD The story is literally like a modern-day Daughter of Evil, but without the twins stuff, and without the dying. Rin even calls Len her servant! XD)_

_-Transparent Answer - IA (Apparently, Jin-P is the 'new mothy'. I personally don't really like him all too much... the only songs I really like of his are this one here and Kisaragi Attention.)_

_Delusion Sketch - Miku (I don't quite remember the name, but it's a really pretty song with, again, Tama's art. I can never get enough of the way Tama draws his eyes... so adorable! And I like this song's lyrics.)_

_-Bad End Night - Voca-All-Star (my first time listening to this one was about 2 weeks ago... I am obsessed. :D I love it when all the Vocaloids are featured in one song, like they were in Secret Time After School and Capriccio Farce. Plus, this one's story reminds me of my favorite board game: Clue~!)_

_-Sayoko - Miku (This one is also a very pretty song that's nice to sing along to~! I like its melody! I think Remi-chan introduced me to this one too...)_

_Done. :D Go check those songs out! THEY ARE AWESOME!_

_Okay, I think I'm about ready to start~!_

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews**

**CV-05 PROYOTYPE: **Glad you mentioned that, but I don't think I will reveal who this shadow was. He's not really important… in fact, IIIII don't even know who he is! XD And I seem to have found a love for these dark-themed stories… It's actually really amazing how my style has changed in a year. When I started out, I was all for fluffy humor fics, that were light and just fun to read. Now, they've gotten more… heavy. There's a lot more emotions involved, and, yes, dark themes. :3

**To many to say: **Haha, I appreciate your concern, but I've been staying up very late since I was 9. My body's adjusted to it, so I don't need caffeine, or sugar, or anything. XD In fact… I don't even like coffee at all. I do it on weekdays, too, when there's school in the morning! I'm fine, really~! And, aw, you poor soul… If it makes you feel better, I'll be your friend! XD is one of the friendliest places I know!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Those Cloudy Days...**

* * *

Once, not too long after the accident, my father brought me to a book club at the library. I'd always loved books, and I adored the local library with its old-fashioned spiraling stairs, and the shelves stacked with novels.

He'd figured that I'd be able to make friends with other people who shared my interests.

I still ignored his presence then, so I didn't argue with him at all. I figured I'd be able to simply grab a book and huddle up in a corner, where no one would notice me or my impurity.

So that's exactly what I did.

It went great, until some girl who'd probably just gotten bored walked up to me.

She had magenta colored hair down to her waist, and large pink eyes. From the way she walked, she seemed a bit like a tom-boy. To me, she just seemed annoying.

"What'chya readin'?" she asked, rocking on her heels.

She was a girl, so I had no reason to dislike her, apart from the fact that she was interrupting my reading. I placed the red ribbon I used as a bookmark into the crease of the page, and closed my novel.

"It's called 'Where the Wind Blows' (2)." I answered politely.

"Huh." the girl glanced at the book's navy blue cover, and frowned. But then, she recovered, and grinned cheekily. "Hi! My name's Miki~!"

She held her hand out to shake, and I hesitated before taking it.

Mm... Girls' hands are so much softer than boys' hands...

"My name is Miku." I remember telling her.

"Wow, really? It's almost the same! Miki and Miku! We can be friends!"

She was pretty, this Miki girl. Childish for her age - or, to me, at least, since I was considered an extremely mature 8-year-old - but friendly, and pretty. Would this girl also be forced to suffer the way I did? I hoped not.

We talked for a while after that. Well, she talked, and I listened to her, eyes wide and staring.

It amazed me how she could find new conversation topics so easily.

But then, she stood up. "Come on! I want you to meet my little brother!" Miki had said.

I remembered making a face at this. "Your brother...?"

"Yeah! He's really cute!"

"No thanks."

Miki cocked her head with a frown. "Why not?"

"I don't like boys." I answered with a simple shrug, opening my book again.

"What do you_ mean_, you don't like boys?" Miki looked genuinely confused.

"I just don't like them."

"But why? They're the same as us! They just have different parts, is all. My mama says never to judge!"

I frowned at her, not then getting why she seemed to like this filthy creatures so much. "Boys are stupid. My momma tells me not to go close to them, because they'll ruin my life again."

Miki seemed angry. "Do you have a reason to hate my baby brother? He never did anything bad to you!"

"He was born male. That's why I hate him."

Miki scoffed, and walked away. Whatever chance of friendship we had was gone, and that night, I pleaded with my father not to make me go back.

I'd never understood what made some people so attached to boys.

Yes, sure, one could argue that it was because I only had a sister, and no close male family members apart from my father. But I had Kiyoteru.

Again, you could argue that because Kiyoteru was still considered male, I'd technically ruled out my dislike for the male gender just by enjoying his company.

To you who said that, and who continues arguing with me on this... well, let's just say that, even if I try being polite to all, I am extremely tempted at the moment to raise you my middle finger.

The point is... even if I don't like boys, and still don't trust them, I've learned to respect the fact that others do. I don't think they're right to trust the male species... but with strangers, I try to keep my mouth shut. I wouldn't risk getting papa upset.

Perhaps I've improved. Maybe in ten years, I'll even find myself in the same place as my mother. Maybe I'll be married to a handsome young man my age, with riches plenty, and beautiful young children.

And maybe, like my mother, I'll find myself dead before I can truly settle.

No... Just no. I will not let a man take advantage of me like that. ... Never again, at least.

That's one of the first things an adult asks me when they find out of my odd dislike. 'Well? Who are you going to marry, then? Who will you settle with? Who will you create a family with?'

People like that make me cringe. They nod at me all smug, thinking of how stupid the little girl in front of them with the long blue hair is, how someday, maybe she'll learn.

You know what I say about that? My hair is teal, not blue.

Maybe I'll live as a single mother. Sure, things will be difficult... but when is life anything but difficult? It'll surely be better than living with a man, who will put constant pressure on you.

He'll want you to cook him meals. He'll expect you to provide him with children. He'll be disappointed if those children are anything other than perfect. He'll convince you that you are the one in the wrong, not him. (3) He'll want you to always be perfect, and that when you do make a mistake, to suffer through your beatings in silence. He'll want you to 'not notice' his multiple mistresses.

And, when the time comes, he'll steal everything from you, leaving you only with regret.

But, then again... you don't necessarily need a man when it comes to marriage.

As wrong as it is, I've often thought of what it would be like to be with a girl. Would things still play out the same way? Or, as a girl, would this person accept me, both the good of me and the bad of me, in a way no man can?

... Perhaps I've put a little too much thought into it. But no, it is against the bible. Therefore, it is unholy, and unpure. Sinful. And more sin is the last thing I need.

But then there's Len.

No, don't you worry. I hold no romantic feelings for him at all, and I feel no attraction of any sort towards him. I can't be sure if the same goes for him, but I don't think he feels anything for me either.

And yet... I've just accepted him as a friend.

What does that make me?

A hypocrite.

But I like- ... I don't mind him. He hasn't shown or done anything to prove him as demonic as other males. In fact, he's rather sweet. If he were female, I'd admire him. He'd be everything I wish I could be.

But he isn't. Therefore, I can not think of him like that.

I... don't know what will happen. I am no psychic, so I can not predict the future. I can't tell if this friendship will bring profits, or bounds of sadness.

I can only hope.

But... then, there's Rin.

Rin Kagamine is... different.

She's... I don't know how to describe her.

Beautiful, although she probably wouldn't agree.

She's the kind of person who is judging you every second, analyzing your every movement. Rin Kagamine is the kind of person that you'd trip over your own feet to please. I want her to like me. I really do. But so far... I can't tell.

I can't tell what she thinks of me. Which, isn't unusual at all, considering that I can't tell what anyone thinks of me. The thing that bothers me though, is... I can't tell what I think of her.

I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing.

* * *

"Len?"

The blonde glanced up from his laptop, as his beloved twin peeked through the doorway. "Mm?"

She strode in nervously, which was one thing Len would never understand. No matter how many times they kissed, or how many times they made love, she would always be nervous and self-conscious when entering his room.

He scooted over on his bed to give her room. "Hey there."

A small smile reached her lips, as she sat on the mattress. "Hey, yourself."

There was a silence between them, and Len glanced over to find his sister staring off into space, a sad expression on her features.

Oh.

She did that once in a while. She had her days where she'd grow depressed, and would think so very negatively about things, she would sometimes cry from her own thoughts.

Len closed his laptop, and scooted closer to her, wrapping her arm around her back. "Rinny..."

She blinked, and glanced up at him. "Sorry..." she whispered.

A small chuckle, as he petted her hair. "For what?"

Tears glistened in her eyes, and she sniffed. "Being alive..."

He held her tighter against him, circling his other arm around her front, and pulled her face to his chest.

It had started when their father had died.

Rin had already been in enough grief, for their father meant the world to her. It really didn't help that their mother had gone into shock, and then into deep depression.

Suddenly ended up with two suffering women, and one missing father, Len forced himself to do all the chores, and help them in any way possible.

But occasionally, their mother would snap.

She'd yell at him for being so helpful, and trying to replace their father's spot in their lives. It had completely changed the way Len viewed her. Suddenly, he remembered not the smiles and love she provided them with, but instead the fear he'd felt at that moment, the pain he'd felt when he heard her say those things.

Even if he couldn't remember exactly what she'd said, he could still remember how he'd felt when he heard those cruel words. No matter how much she apologized now, he'd never be able to forget them.

Rin had never fully recovered from her depression. Every so often, she'd have her days where she'd drown in her own self pity, unable to keep from becoming gloomy.

"Rin…" Len whispered into her ear.

She sniffled, clutching fistfuls of his shirt.

He petted her soft blond hair, sighing to himself. _'I wonder if these days will ever go away for you…'_ He hated hearing her say things like she did on those cloudy days. He hated when she apologized to him for living.

"If…" She sniffed. "If I weren't here, you wouldn't have to…" Another sniff. "You could have lived a normal life… It's all my fault…" Another wretched sob. "You could have been popular, and you're smart… You'd have a future. But I… I have nothing…!"

Len just sat there, silent, and continued rubbing her back in a soothing way. He's long ago learned not to argue with her on days like these.

"Now you're stuck being the freak with…" Sniff. "The freak with the… the clingy sister…!" She sobbed some more.

This was like Rin's way of releasing any negative emotions she'd accumulated over the past month. Instead of outwardly showing it to anyone else, she only showed her true feelings to he. And though it made him feel special, Len knew it wasn't healthy for her.

"Shh…" he whispered to her.

He never knew really what quite to do on days like this. All he could do was sit there and hold her close until she stopped her crying, hoping she wouldn't get angry and turn on him instead.

"Everything's going to be okay, Rinny…" he cooed in her ear.

But he could tell she didn't believe him.

No matter what, he knew he'd never be able to say the right thing to her, and until someone did, she'd keep all her pain for the days the sun didn't shine.

"I love you, Rin."

"… Liar."

"I'm not lying." He told her, truthfully. "I love you. I always will."

More tears slid down her cheeks. "No you don't…! You're just saying that. I don't like it!"

He pushed her off his chest, but gripped her arms tightly. He didn't say anything, though. Instead, he leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers.

Len had never been good at controlling himself. He couldn't control his anger, or any of his other emotions. He couldn't control his laziness. He couldn't control that part of him that needed to be loved.

And he definitely couldn't control himself when it came to his sister.

It was around the time that their mother had emotionally abandoned the two that Len started to think of her differently.

I suppose your opinion of others' change when you're pushed together to survive. They could have died... and perhaps that was the realization that made him think of how much she meant to him.

The first time he'd kissed her, it was... more of an accident on his part.

She'd been crying. It was about two or three years ago, before she'd built the wall around herself. There were nasty girls that teased her about nasty things, and it had broken her.

When trying to console her, he looked into her teary blue eyes... and just couldn't stop himself.

She'd been surprised, that was for sure. Anyone would be, if their own brother showed such signs of affection. After all… no normal brother kisses their sister.

He still to this day wasn't sure if she truly loved him at that time. She probably hadn't even considered him in that way back then. He deeply regretted kissing her then, because if he had waited a little longer, let her feelings blossom a little more, perhaps she wouldn't have felt so stressed.

In a way, he'd forced himself on her.

He should've given her a warning. He should have been hesitant, slower. He should have given her a choice.

But he hadn't.

At least he could say for sure that she truly loved him now.

He just knew. There weren't any ifs or buts about it.

But he often wondered… should he have given her a choice, would she still have taken it…?

The doorbell rang.

Len let Rin go, and swore. "Of course…"

Rin snuggled into his chest. "You should probably get it…"

"Get the door?" Len hesitated, then sighed again. "Mm…"

Rin pulled away from him, and let him stand. He grumpily stomped down the stairs, over to the front door.

He was actually hoping that whoever was on the other side had left, but when he opened the door…

"Miku?"

* * *

Len had given her their address and their phone number, but Miku was too afraid to call, and she thought it would be rude not to visit them after Len had gone through the trouble of giving her directions.

So she nervously walked down the path until she reached Crimson Street (4).

It was, as Kiyoteru would call it, a 'rich person street'. The houses - though not as big as the Hatsune manor - were larger than average homes.

Miku was surprised: she hadn't expected the Kagamine family to be a wealthy one.

Which reminded her... she still didn't know the reason why Len stayed at Rin's house. She hadn't met any of Rin's family members yet either.

There were a lot of things about Rin that Miku didn't know.

When she came to the right number - 2 - she pressed on the doorbell. She heard the notes echo, and knew that it worked, but was suddenly filled with worry.

_'What if he only did that to be nice, and didn't actually want me to come over? What if they ignore me? Oh God, what if the rest of the family doesn't like me?!'_

But then, suddenly, the door opened.

Len looked surprised to see her. "Miku?"

"Um..." she awkwardly tried to think of something to say. "... Hello?"

Len made a hesitant face, as if trying to choose between two things. "This... isn't really a good time right now..." he said slowly.

Miku practically deflated. _'So he really doesn't want me here after all! I knew it... ugh, I shouldn't have come! I'm probably only being a bother to him, I- Oh...!'_

"Rin?" Miku strode past Len, despite his rejection of her, into the room. "You're... You're crying!"

Rin scowled, though Len could tell she was trying hard to hide the small curve of her lips. He awkwardly scratched his head, and closed the door.

"Did he make you cry?" Miku turned, and glared at Len. Len only chuckled, while Rin scowled once more.

"Quit being so motherly... it's freaking me out. I'm not a damn helpless 5-year-old!"

"Why are you crying?" Miku asked again, but quieter this time.

Len raised a brow. Had Rin's attitude hurt her feelings?

"No reason." Rin simply answered. "I bit my tongue."

"..." Miku didn't seem convinced, and after a nice long glare at Len, she quickly rushed over to the kitchen. "Here... I'll make you some warm tea."

Rin sighed dramatically, trying to look annoyed, but it was obvious to Len that her mood had brightened. "..."

Well, if Rin was happy... then so was Len.

Rin's happiness was the most important thing in the world to him. And if Miku being here made her happy, then Len would resist the urge to selfishly keep her all to himself.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't put salt in it?"

Miku fixed him with innocent eyes, as she took a sip from her own mug of tea. "Of course not. I wouldn't do that."

'Liar...' Len thought with a smirk, as he rose from his seat to dump the salty beverage down the drain.

Rin shot the teal-haired girl a look, but didn't say anything. 'Does she like tea?' Len wondered. He'd never made any, and didn't even know they had tea leaves in their cupboard.

Everything was silent except for Rin's slurping (a bad habit of hers), when Miku asked, "Why do you two live together?"

Rin seemed to freeze, and even Len twitched.

Miku wasn't going to take the truth well.

There was a reason they didn't tell people: the kind of relationship they shared was not one well accepted among regular people. And for someone as religious as Miku...

Len stared down at his feet.

Miku probably wouldn't take this well.

"I'll tell you later." Rin finally said, avoiding Miku's gaze.

Miku's stare intensified. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why won't you tell me now?"

Len winced when he saw a spark light in his sister's eyes. 'Quit pushing it, Miku...! You're just going to piss her off!'

"Because I said I'd tell you later!" Rin said, with a warning edge in her tone.

"But why not now?"

Rin rose to her feet.

Uh-oh.

"Because maybe I don't really feel like having you look at me funny or something!" Rin yelled at her. "Maybe I don't really want you to know that Len is my brother!"

Len's eyes widened, and he quietly gasped. So Rin had told her after all...

Miku's face stayed blank. Then, she frowned, her gears turning to find a match. She pouted her lips in denial, then suddenly... a horror-filled expression found its way onto her features.

The expression one gets when staring into the eyes of a freak.

"B-But... But... that would mean that...!" she stuttered.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Rin asked sarcastically, blond hair slipping from its barrettes, as she shook her head. "Incest! I-N-C-E-S-T!"

Miku blinked, and her skin began paling. "O-Oh... Oh my..."

She seemed to go into shock. Then suddenly, she snapped out of it, and with those sad, scared eyes, she glanced back at Len. "... But... that's against the bible...!"

"The bible also says that, technically, we're ALL related." Rin said, coming to where Len stood. "Because we're all descendants of Adam and Eve."

Miku seemed to consider that for a moment. "... So you're both sinful. Just like me..." she said, more to herself than to the twins.

"Yeah." Len finally spoke up. "I guess so. It's one thing all three of us have in common."

Rin shot him a look. She was atheist, and detested Christianity with a passion. Any mention of sin or holiness put her in a bad mood.

"... Okay then."

"... Okay then, what?" Len asked, confused.

Miku took a deep breath. "I'm okay with it... as long as Rin-chan doesn't get hurt from it in any way."

"I never asked your permission..." Rin said with a scowl.

"I'm glad you do." Len ignored his twin. "Not a lot of people agree."

"Love is love." Rin simply shrugged (5), all anger evaporated. "To me, it doesn't really matter as long as they love each other."

Len entwined his hand with his sister's, pulling her closer to him. Testing their new friend.

Miku stayed poker-faced.

Oblivious, Rin managed to snake her arms around his neck. She leaned up on the tip of her toes, and pressed her lips to Len's, and for just a moment- just a sweet split moment -Len could have sworn something that wasn't disgust passed over Miku's face.

But it wasn't all too positive either.

* * *

_Bleh. I don't like this chapter. Rin x Len scenes are HAAAAAAAAARD. OTL Tiring, too..._

_Oh, by the way... I'm not sure if I'm allowed to change the title, but this is officially going to be called Darker than Death; Dust in the Corner. A lot of 'd's, hm? CX But, point is, this is going to be part of a new series~!_

_I'm brainstorming another idea titled 'Puppy Mill'. It probably won't be on my 'Upcoming Stories' section in my profile yet, but I'm pretty sure I WILL start out. And it's gonna be good, too! Really very dark... maybe even M rated~! ^w^ It'll be Rin x Len, though, I think._

_But yes, that will be the second story in this series. It has nothing to do with this actual story, but I just wanted to make my darker-themed stories into a collection. I considered adding in The Girl in the Ward to this new series, but that story is too relax and fluffy... (ironically enough.)_

_This series will speak of the unspeakable! ... And yes, that is exaggerating. But it will feature some more... I don't know. I guess it could be described as 'disturbing'... but I'd call it 'interesting'._

_For example, Dust in the Corner features two rapes, and they aren't even well done, or detailed._

_Puppy Mill, on the other hand... well, the title says it all, really. It is literally a Puppy Mill._

_Here, how about I give you a small preview? Consider it a bonus~!_

* * *

**Puppy Mill**

"You're doing great, Koko!"

The young woman force herself to breathe, in and out, in and out, but the pain was so excruciating, she just...!

"Aaaaaah!" She let out a scream.

The nurse tried to give her a reassuring smile. "You're doing fine, Miss Koko! We can see the head, now!"

And throughout this whole time, Mashiro held her hand, and whispered to her that everything would be fine, that their child would turn out fine, that their son would be perfect.

Koko couldn't ask for a better husband.

Birth wasn't a new experience for Koko; Oh no, she'd already gone through it at least 7 times. But this would be the first child she'd be allowed to keep; and that made this birth all the more stressful.

"Keep pushing! Everything will be fine!"

Koko recognized this nurse. Teto, was it...? Yes, yes, Teto. That girl who had the bad eggs. She would never be able to have a child of her own, but she should be thankful she was even allowed to live for that sin.

To the people who lived in this 'safe house', people who had problems with their reproduction system were like black woman to racist men. Koko couldn't help but think of this girl helping her as pathetic, even though her disabilities were not her fault.

After all... she'd been raised to think this way.

"Nngh!" Koko bit her lip to refrain from screaming.

She envied those who had painless births; hers were always so incredibly painful, she was sure the next one would rip her in two.

"You're doing great." Mashiro encouraged her. "I can see his shoulders!"

"I... I love you...!" she let out another scream.

More encouragements followed, along with constant, 'I can see the arm now! Oh, and now there's a chest! Oh, and there's its belly!'

And then finally...

The sounds of an infant's cries filled the room. "It's a boy!" Teto congratulated the couple, handing them a writhing bundle.

Koko, despite her exhaustion, smiled down at the baby in her arms.

He was extremely pale, like his father. He had his father's scruffy hair (judging by the small tuffs there), but it was jet black like his mother's, instead of with hints of blue like his father's.

Mashiro wrapped an arm around his wife's back. "He's perfect. I'm so proud of you."

Koko let out a few tears of joy. "He's ours...! We can keep him...!"

"We'll name him Ruko, like we planned."

"Ruko... a perfect name for a perfect baby...!"

They both gasped, as the small baby opened its lids... and revealed one eye of crimson red, and one eye of dark sapphire.

"Oh... Oh no..."

"D-Don't worry!" Mashiro tried to reassure her. "I'm sure we can get that corrected. It'll be fine!"

"But... are you sure Master will allow it?"

"Of course he will! Dell can be reasonable!"

Koko was still unsure, as she stared down at baby Ruko, who'd finally stopped crying, and was staring at her with those big eyes.

"Miss Koko?"

The 27-year-old woman glanced up to find the doctor, a purple haired serious woman named Defoko, holding out her hands. "We need to have him tested."

"Y-Yes, thank you." Koko reluctantly handed her their newborn child.

"Everything will be so great..." Mashiro murmured softly. "We don't need to worry about money, we have one of the larger rooms now, and there's always plenty of food. Neither of us will have to work, so we'll always be available for him."

"A perfect life."

"Exactly!" He stared at her lovingly, then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You must be tired. Rest well, and tomorrow, we might be able to bring Ruko back with us."

No sooner had he left the room that Koko's lids shut, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Koko? Miss Koko?"

Koko's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned, as she tried to row accustomed to the light. "Yes...?"

"There have been some... problems."

Koko's eyes shot open. "N-No... because of his eyes?!"

Defoko paused for a moment. She never liked having to be the one to break the news... "Though Ruko was male, we found an odd amount of female hormones in his system. So many, that he would have grown breasts once he reached the age of puberty. In other words, he was discovered to be a hermaphrodite."

"Was...?!" Koko began to panic. "No! Dell... he wouldn't! Ruko...!"

"As you know, we can not waste any female hormones, for we use them to help with pregnancies." Defoko continued. "Therefore, if he continued on with his life, Ruko would be forced to live on as a member of both genders." A pause. "I'm sure you can guess what Master thought of that."

Tears began to fill the young woman's eyes. "No...!"

"There was nothing we could do-"

"Is he still alive?!" Koko asked, her eyes wild with panic.

Defoko blinked. "W-Well, yes, but he is scheduled to be-"

"Where is he?!" Koko demanded.

The young doctor glanced around nervously. "I suppose I could let you visit him one last time..."

"Bring me to him."

Hesitation hung in her eyes, as she considered her options.

"Do it!"

With a sigh, Defoko began to detach the tubes and monitors that clung on to Koko's tired body. She helped the dark-haired woman to her feet, then led the way to the nursery.

Among the dozen children there, Koko could find her son right away. Tucked in a corner, he was as oblivious as ever of his fate.

He was unaware that he would die within the next day.

Koko pressed her hands against the glass. "You don't deserve to die..." she whispered. Then, she turned to her doctor. "Let me in."

Again, Defoko hesitated. Again, Defoko obeyed. "Just 5 minutes." she warned, as she unlocked the door.

Five minutes isn't enough time to say goodbye. But Koko should not have been so greedy...

As soon as her child was scooped up into her arms, Koko spun around, sprinting out of the nursery. There had to be an exit somewhere...! She heard Defoko shout into her walkie-talkie, and knew she didn't have much time left.

Aha! An exit door! Koko rushed out, still holding onto her newborn child, when suddenly...

Pain exploded in her calf. Koko stumbled, but regained her footing, and kept on running, away from this so called 'safe-place', away from these murderers.

This time, she heard the small 'pfft' of a silent shot. They were gunning her?!

The bullet hit her in the back, dangerously close to her spine. In her surprise, she dropped the bundle of cloth with a gasp.

She bent down to grab her crying, possibly injured baby and continue on forward, but instead, the next shot hit her in the back of her head. The blood flowed generously from this new large wound, as the life receded from Koko's corpse.

The gunman walked up towards them, and plucked the infant off the ground. "You're gonna die~!" the man chanted.

Ruko watched him with big, innocent eyes.

He didn't even seem to notice as the bullet flew through his chest.

.o0o. End .o0o.

* * *

Huh.

This wasn't even the kind of dark I was talking about. I never expected this little preview to get so violent, but... XD It was fun to write!

Anyway, I really have to go, before Dad kicks me off.

**Question of the Chapter: You've seen quite a few characters so far… Which character is your favorite so far? Who do you find the most interesting? Why?**

**I'd love to get a minimum of 5 reviews this time, please! ^w^**

* * *

_(1) The show Total Drama Island/Action's theme song goes like that. :3 Kudos to anyone who knows what show I'm talking about... :D_

_(2) I don't actually know a book called 'Where the Wind Blows'; I just needed a title that would sound old and classic. So... yep._

_(3) Oh, the irony... for it's actually the complete opposite, apparently. Most of the time, it's women who are 'always right'. Do I believe that? As a young woman myself, I'm standing up and saying that that there is bullshit. I hate people like that, who will never ever admit they're wrong. ... Please excuse my rant. ^-^" Ehehe..._

_(4) I needed a street name... and I almost used Crypton Street. -.- Instead, I named it Crimson Street, even if Crimson is a Meiko song._

_(5) LOL, Dr Seuss, much! '"Love is love", Rin said with a shrug.'_

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. The Discovery of the Apple Sprout

**Dust in the Corner**

_Oh God. XD I'm so bad at updating this... Although it is getting updated faster then The Girl in the Ward was... but still!_

_I've started this new thing where I suggest a song at the beginning A/N of every new chapter, so..._

**Today's song of the day: Red Punishment - by Hatsune Miku**

I don't know much about this song. I don't know what it's about. I don't know who the producer is. All I know is that it somehow ended up on my MP3, and is SO FREAKING CATCHY! It's got a really good beat to it, and I really like it. :3

_Anyway... hmm... What should I say that I haven't already said in TGW Ch.9's A/N? Hmm... Oh, I know!_

_T'was two days ago... on November 23rd... I had a strange, scary dream._

_For some reason, I had a different dad. I'm not sure if I had the same mom, though, cause I didn't see her much. I had a younger sister (who was mysteriously murdered by someone), a baby sister, and maybe an older brother (I'm not sure about the brother, but I think there was one. I think he was away at college, or something). Anyway, one day, we couldn't find the baby. We were looking for her, and I decided to search outside. I was walking down the driveway, but stopped about halfway because I stepped on something:_

_A small organ._

_I'm not quite sure which one it was- nor do I really feel like knowing. I do remember that it was actually too small to be a baby's, though, but for some reason, it was hers._

_We found a big gory mess in the neighbor's front yard, and we knew then why we couldn't find the baby; she was brutally and sadistically murdered, just like my other sister (whose name was apparently Grace- I remember that part)._

_I don't remember what happened in between, but somehow, I came upon a security camera- the type that's installed all over towns n' stuff. My 'father' was in it, carrying a lead pipe. He stood in front of what looked like an office, or a library. Then, he squashed his cigarette under his foot, and walked inside._

_I don't know what way he went, but somehow, I found footage of him in a small room with Grace. He bent the pipe around her throat, snapping her neck._

_Well, now we know why we couldn't find Grace._

_He walked back out as casual as any other. Some people stared at the bloodied pipe in his hands, but no one asked about it. No one did a thing. And as he washed the blood off at a nearby outdoor water fountain, he wore an annoyed expression, as if this were an annoying chore rather than a sickening crime._

_So my father ended up being a serial killer. It sounds like an American horror movie, doesn't it?_

_Then, for some reason, we were at a train station of some sort. My 'father' and I, that is. I don't think anyone else was there. We were in a car- a nice convertible with the nice white leather. At one point, we passed a 'station' (don't ask why we were driving on train tracks; we just were). 5 Asian kids aged about 7 or 8 - quadruplets plus 1, I forget the correct term for 5 twins - were just being silly n' stuff. My dad told them to shut up, and quit horsing around, for they were most likely embarrassing their mother._

_Then, he simply plucked two of the children and dropped them in the backseat of the car, with me. "She won't notice, and if she does, she'll probably be thankful." he'd said. I remember being horrified by this, as he sped away. _

_And so, I told the confused children to run. We were still speeding away on the train tracks (cause god forbid my dreams have normal roads), and as I helped the second one out, I looked back to where the first had been sprinting, and saw... nothing. He'd simply disappeared._

_Then, somehow, my dad ended up being on the train that was speeding away, and I entered the poor Asian kid's perspective. I narrowly missed getting crushed by a train coming up behind me, but I knew I had to catch up with that big brown one, because that girl had told me I had to. I had to bring his crimes justice._

_And at one point, I seemed so close... only to trip, and have it pull further away. I chased it and chased it, knowing I wouldn't be able to catch up to it, feeling so very tired and upset, watching it chug further and further away..._

_I awoke seriously disturbed then by my own distorted imagination. I couldn't fall asleep, and I had to start getting ready for school in 15 minutes anyway, so I decided to work on TGW instead._

_But man... do I ever have realistic dreams. I wonder why the hell I dream such strange things... and how the hell do I know how to murder someone with a lead pipe?! . Psychics, take your guesses, and try to explain to me what this dream means. Is my daddy psycho...? I don't have any sisters... is that because daddy killed them? Am I next? Uh-oh..._

_Well, that's basically all that's happened in my life... that, and I got grounded again. ewe Ehehe..._

_WHY MUST CANADA BE SO BLOODY DAMN COLD?! _

_Okay, I shall write now._

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Realization of the Apple Sprout**

* * *

Miku felt... sick.

And no, not emotionally, or as an expression, or anything. Miku felt literally sick.

Her stomach had been churning all day, and she'd had trouble concentrating. Her own saliva tasted acidic, and just that disgusted her enough.

She felt like she was about to throw up.

"So if they only surveyed 100 people, but the total percentage does not add up to 100, why could this be?"

Miku raised her hand. She knew this. This was an easy question. She'd studied this last night.

The teacher looked down at her. "Yes, Hatsune."

"I-" She wanted to say it was because some people may have put down two answers, therefore adding extra tallies. Instead, her breath caught as her stomach did another flip-flop. "I- Can I go to the bathroom."

"Yes, but-"

Miku was up before the teacher even finished her sentence, rushing towards the door. She briefly noticed Rin watching her flee, a look of... well, a mix of concern and curiosity on her face.

Once in the hallway, Miku accelerated her pace to a run. She could feel it; she was about to vomit, and she'd rather do so in a bathroom instead of a high school hallway, where everyone would see her.

She slammed the girl's bathroom door open, and knelt in front of the toilet in the nearest stall.

In perfect time, too; about 2 seconds after she'd gotten into position, her breakfast shot out of her mouth.

Disgusting... she shivered, as another wave of vomit rose up her throat. Again, more of the disgusting... substance came out into the toilet bowl, and God, it hurt!

Once it was over, she spent a good minute simply panting in front of the toilet, focusing on her breathing. Her heart was beating so fast, she was afraid she'd get a heart attack. Slowly, she rose from the floor, and flushed the toilet.

She cringed as she watched the orange-yellow fluids go down the drain, then pushed the stall door open.

Rin stood in the center of the room, a look of horror on her face.

Of course. Miku would have been the same way if she'd heard another girl spitting her guts out into a toilet. She brushed past the blonde, and bent closer to the mirror, to see if she had any vomit around her mouth.

"Did the teacher send you?" she asked, cringing at a spot on her cheek. She reached over and pulled a sheet from the napkin dispenser, and got to work cleaning herself.

"... No." Rin answered, slowly turning to look at the teal-haired girl. "I came on my own."

"Huh." Ugh, her hair was all tangled now...! Damn it.

"... How do you feel?" Rin asked.

"I feel better now." Miku stood up straighter. "Actually... I feel fine now. Do you think it was something I ate?"

Rin bit her lip, her cerulean eyes sliding to the left. "Maybe..."

Miku began combing her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle the knots. It wasn't really that easy, having such long hair... (1)

"... How late are you, Miku?"

Miku couldn't help but feel funny at the sound of her name. Rin rarely ever said her name, but she liked it when she did. "Late for what?"

"You know..." Rin blushed, not quite used to saying the word out loud.

"What do you mean? For today, or in general?"

Rin frowned. "What?"

"How late I am for class, right?" Miku glanced at her obviously. "I don't know how long I've been here, but since I got permission, I'm technically not late. In general, I'm always here on time. Actually, I tend to be early most of the-"

"God, are you stupid?!" Rin yelled, then realized her mistake. She cleared her voice, and said, softer this time, "I meant your period, Miku."

Ooh, twice in a day! Miku's mood was instantly brightened. Somehow, her name always sounded more special when Rin said it- perhaps because she didn't often hear it from Rin's mouth. But Rin _did_ have a nice voice... She wondered how it would sound it she sa-

"Hey! Answer the question already...!"

Miku blinked. "... Oh! Yes, I-" Suddenly, she stopped. Froze. "... Two weeks..."

"What?" Rin frowned. She hadn't heard.

No... it couldn't be. Of course it wouldn't! It was just coincidence. Or maybe just a simple infection. Or perhaps her memory was off... yes, of course it was. For that was surely easier to believe than what Rin was suggesting...

"I'm two weeks late." Miku said again. "... But I could be wrong."

"Have you ever been two weeks late?" Rin asked.

"... No. Never." Miku had only gotten her period last year, but she was always exactly on time. Always.

"..."

"Like I said before, though, I could be wrong."

"... Well then... we're going to go find out." Rin grasped her wrist, and began pulling her out of the washroom.

"W-Wait!" Miku pleaded. "We... We still have school!" No, that wasn't it. Unconsciously, the reason was because she was afraid to really find out the truth. Of course it would be no...! ... But what if the answer were yes...?

"Come on." Rin gave her a look. "I'm not going to let you sit there all day and wonder. We're going to find out right now."

"Rin..."

The blonde's expression softened. "What is it?"

"... I'm not ready yet."

"I really think it'd be best to find out early on, while you still have time to-"

"No, I mean... I'm not ready to be a mother." Miku turned her head away, ashamed by admitting it.

Surprisingly, Rin's expression turned gentle. "No one ever is."

Miku took a deep breath, then nodded, accepting this. "O-Okay." she said, a nervous lump forming in her throat.

"..." Rin let out a weak smile. "It'll be alright." she said, attempting to reassure the teal-haired girl.

You should never be so certain about things. Because then, life will just go and rewrite things to prove you wrong.

* * *

"This is a morning-after pill. Like the name suggests, you take it the morning after you have sex, if let's say, the condom slipped off, or something."

Miku squirmed on the bathtub ledge. Why was Rin telling her this...?

"This here is a birth-control pill." she held up the small container for Miku to see. "It's basically a magic pill that prevents pregnancy 99.9% of the time."

Again, Miku glanced over at the bathroom door for the umpteenth time in the last 5 minutes, wondering if she could make a quick escape.

"Len and I... well, I'm a bit of a protection freak." A nervous laugh on Rin's part made Miku aware that perhaps she wasn't the only one anxious. "I take the pill every day, but even so, I make him wear a condom. If we forget, or we just decide not to one night, I always take an after-morning pill."

"..."

"I'm just paranoid; if I got pregnant again, and people found out about it... they'd rip Len and I apart."

"Hm?" Miku cocked her head. "But... I thought babies were supposed to bring couples together...?"

Rin smiled sadly. "People say a lot of things. A lot of them tend to be lies." (2)

"Oh..." A pause. "Wait- again?"

Rin flashed a bittersweet smile. "I was wondering if you'd catch that..."

"What do you mean by-"

"When Len and I first got together, we weren't careful enough. We just didn't think. And then I felt kind of strange. I got worried, and decided to check if, just maybe..." she took a deep breath. "When it came out positive, I thought my life was over."

"Did you have a miscarriage?"

"I'm getting there." Rin snapped. "Anyway... I told Len about it, and he was just as clueless as I was about it. We didn't know what to do about _it_. At least he had more common sense than I did. While I was sulking in my room, he went to visit a pharmacy, and asked if there was anything we could do."

I wondered what they'd been told. But I hadn't expected to hear...

"He came back to me and asked me how I felt about abortion."

My eyes widened. "Wha-?"

"I'd heard of it, but I didn't know enough to really say yes or no."

"So... what did you do?" Miku asked.

"I went with Len back to that pharmacy. The man who works there, he's also a licenced doctor, usually for families. But he'd done it before, and he told me I'd be unconscious, and wouldn't feel a thing. So... that's what I did. He showed me what to do so I'd never run into the same problem ever again."

Another deep breath. "And so far, I never have." she said, sounding somewhat proud.

"... So you killed it."

Rin frowned. "You're a pro-life supporter."

"Of course." Miku said. "Killing a human being is disobeying the Sixth Commandment. If I did that, then I'd never be accepted into Heaven."

Rin simply gaped at her. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Miku shrank back a little.

"It isn't killing a fucking human being, because it isn't human yet." Rin growled.

"I'm not doing it, if that's what you're suggesting." Miku said quietly.

Rin glared at her. "You know, I really don't _have_ to help you if you're going to call me a murderer and pull all this Jesus shit on me."

Miku made a face at the sound of her religion being insulted, but stayed quiet about it. "... I need your help."

"... Alright then." Rin rummaged through her drawer, and pulled out a long box. "Follow the instructions on the box. I'll be on the other side if you need help, but I sure as hell won't teach you how to pee on a fucking stick."

And with that, Rin left the room, slamming the door behind her.

... How had it all come to this?

One day, she was just simply walking through her forest shortcut, and now... she was pregnant. She was sure of it.

She rested her hand over her stomach, and looked at herself in the mirror. There was a baby in there now... there had to be. But she didn't want it.

Miku stared at the pink and white box in her hands, slowly opening it to pull out what looked like a thermometer.

She quickly read the instructions on the box, wincing at the thought of getting germs on her hands, then stared down at the test she held.

"... So you're to decide my fate." she said to the blank icon on the pregnancy test. "... Okay then."

She pulled down her skirt and sat on the bathroom throne. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slid the test beneath her legs, and tried to... well... pee on it.

...

...

...

"I can't pee with my hand between my legs..." she grumbled to herself. She tried shifting her legs, but she couldn't stop thinking of where her hand was.

Eventually, she coaxed herself into urinating (as strange as it sounded), and made sure to wash her hands very _very_ well, to get rid of any filth that may have dripped onto them. Just the thought made her shiver... ugh.

Finally, she stepped out into Rin's bedroom.

Rin sat on the couch, watching as Miku made her way to her.

"So... now what?" Miku asked.

"Now... we wait 10 minutes." Rin explained, then paused. "... Or 5, considering how long you took washing your hands."

Miku blushed a little. "I didn't want to get sick..." she said quietly, turning her face away.

Rin rolled her eyes, and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously close to 'It's just piss'.

And so they began to wait.

After 30 seconds or so, Rin let out an awkward laugh. "Gee... I'm so nervous all of a sudden, you'd think _I_ were the father!"

Why in hell's name was she laughing?! Miku didn't even know the father! This wasn't a time to _**laugh**_! Miku felt like yelling at her, even though she'd done nothing but help.

"Oh!" Rin suddenly exclaimed, as if remembering something. "Oh, yeah, I texted Len earlier, and he told the teachers that you got sick, and I went home with you to help out."

Miku knew she had to say something, but as she couldn't down the seconds in her head, she couldn't find her voice.

"Th-Thank you." she finally managed to quickly breath out.

Rin paused. "You probably want me to shut up now, don't you?"

Miku wanted to say no (even though she was thinking yes), but couldn't even move her head. She sat completely frozen, staring at the wall.

Rin seemed to take her silence as a yes. "Sorry... I had no idea I apparently talk a lot when I'm nervous." Another awkward chuckle. "Stress reliever, maybe?"

So this was what stress felt like? If so, then it was a familiar feeling, but it had never been this concentrated.

Her head felt like it was getting squeezed, there was a throbbing on one side, and she felt an urge to run her hand through the hair on top of head. She didn't like it.

The silence drifted awkwardly through the air, with Rin constantly squirming at the intensity of it.

"Don't worry... it'll be fine." Rin said for the umpteenth time, bouncing her left foot anxiously.

Miku didn't answer, only kept staring straight like a statue, her hand unconsciously rubbing her abdomen.

After what seemed like forever, Rin said, "I think it's done now. We can look."

Miku blinked, then nodded, distracted by... ... ... she couldn't remember what exactly.

Rin grabbed it and held it up for them both, and for a moment, all Miku could see was blue.

"It's... It's negative!" Rin gasped, sounding surprised. "Miku, that... that's good! That's great!"

Miku stared at it, the blue little oval with the white subtracting symbol. "No... It's wrong."

"Miku, you're not pregnant!" Rin insisted. "That's good! I guess you really did just eat something weird, and-"

"It's wrong!" Miku repeated, louder this time. "It's wrong! It has to be wrong... I know it is."

Rin watched her sadly, hesitating, unsure. "... You want to try again." Not a question, but a statement. "... Okay then. Try again."

* * *

Sure enough, the second test came out a bright pink, a plus sign in the middle of it.

Rin looked from one test to the other. "... I don't know." she finally said. "I think we're going to have to visit a good friend of mine."

Miku held the second test in her hand, and nodded.

It was time to find out the real truth.

* * *

The door jingled as Rin pushed it open, Miku following in her shadow. "Yo, Gackt! Gackt! Gackt...!"

The few adults browsing through the pharmacies goods turned and stared, and Miku, embarrassed, ducked behind the blonde, not liking the attention.

Rin strode over to the counter. "Hey, Gackt!"

A young man came out from a room. "Rin... couldn't you just wait and be patient like any other customer?" he asked, chuckling.

Rin pursed her lips. "I'm special; I don't need to stand around here."

"Yeah, right." He shook his head. "Well? What can I do for you now that you've caused such a ruckus? Do you need a refill on anything?"

Rin shook her head. "It's not me." She stepped away, and the doctor finally noticed the girl behind the blonde.

"Miku, this is Kamui Gakupo, my personal doctor." Rin said, gesturing at the man, who scoffed at the introduction.

Kamui Gakupo was a very handsome man; he had long purple locks pulled into a ponytail, and dark amethyst-colored eyes.  
He had high cheekbones and a square chin, and Miku couldn't help but think he'd stepped out of the cover of a magazine.  
A loose doctor's coat hung off his shoulders, covering a black turtleneck.

'How fortunate looking.' Miku thought. 'I wonder if he's married...?'

"Gackt, this is Miku Hatsune. And I think we're going to need to go to the back room for this one." The doctor's expression turned serious as he gave Miku a once-over.

"Understood." He glanced around Miku, as if expecting another person. "The boyfriend isn't here?"

"No, he-"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Miku snapped.

Kamui frowned, but figured it was just anger towards the boy who got her pregnant. She just felt angry, and dumped him. That was probably it.

"Alright then... come on back." he said, holding the door open for the girls.

As they walked into the room, Rin elbowed the teal-haired girl. "Ow...!"

"Don't make him so suspicious." she hissed. "If he figures out you got raped, he _will_ coax names out of you, and even if you don't want police to get involved, he'll make sure they will."

"Oh." Miku understood now.

"Right. So shut your mouth, and pretend your 'boyfriend' did it... or else."

Miku nodded. "O-Okay."

A green doctor's bed sat in the middle of the room. Beside it was a rolling table with about 5 different miniature TV screens sitting on it. Counters cluttered with containers of pills and boxes and papers framed the room. Two brown chairs sat in one corner, and Rin went and sat down in one.

It looked like your typical doctor's office... except this was supposed to be a pharmacy.

"Just sit yourself down right there." The doctor said, patting the bed. Miku obeyed. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

Miku nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." she answered, and watched as he scribbled the number down on a clipboard he'd grabbed.

"Date of birth?"

"August 30th."

"Good, good... Now what exactly are you asking me to do here?"

"We have a positive test and a negative test." Rin explained, holding up said pregnancy tests. "We need to find out which one is telling the truth, and which one is lying to us."

"Understood." He wrote that down too. "... Alright now I know this question is going to sound stupid to you, Miku, but... are you a virgin, yes or no?"

"No." Miku said, slightly ashamed of herself.

"How many times have you engaged in sexual activity?"

Miku swallowed, glancing over at Rin nervously. "Twice."

Rin frowned. "Twice?"

"How old were you when you first lost your virginity?"

Miku squirmed. "What does that have to do with me being pregnant...?"

"It's simply something I have to ask." Kamui answered. "If it makes you feel better, there's a rumor that the earlier you lose your virginity, the more likely your chances are of getting pregnant." He paused, and glanced up. "Personally, I think it's just that. Rumours."

"Oh... okay." But her worried expression proved she wasn't convinced.

"I just need it for the papers." He said.

Rin rolled her eyes with a smile. ''I just need it for the papers...' Could you sound any more ruthless, Gackt?' But still, a single word tormented with her mind... Twice.

"Well?"

"..." Miku took in a deep breath. "... Seven."

"Hm?" Kamui glanced back up from his clipboard, pushing up his black frames. "I thought you said you'd only engaged in sexual activity twice."

"No, I mean... I lost my virginity at seven."

The doctor's eyes widened, his mouth opening in surprise.

Miku glanced over at Rin. Her brow was scrunched up in confusion, as if wondering who on earth Miku would be shagging at the age of seven, when suddenly, the pieces clicked together, and her face lit up in realization, a gasp escaping her lips.

"Oh...?" Kamui's lips tightened. "Technically, I'm not supposed to ask questions... but would you mind expanding a little more about that...?"

"Yes." Miku bowed her head down, so her bangs covered her face.

"... I see." Kamui did not look very satisfied, but he most likely didn't want to scare her off by prying. Instead, he discreetly shot a look at Rin, who winced and shrugged, showing she had no idea.

"Alright then... so you've tried a do-it-at-home pregnancy test, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, two." Rin answered, though her voice sounded a little airy all of a sudden. She tried clearing her throat. "One came out negative, the second one came out positive."

The doctor studied his client's expression, then dropped his clipboard on a table behind him, trading it for a stethescope. He paused. "When do you suspect the conception took place?"

"About three weeks ago." Rin answered, her gaze flickering to the other girl.

"Hm." Kamui pulled off the doctor's tool. "It'd be too early then to hear a heatbeat."

He grabbed disposible plastic gloves from what Miku had originally assumed was a kleenex box, pulling them onto his hands. "Rin, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to man the register for a moment. As for you, Miku, I need you to roll up your sleeve."

"Okay." Rin nodded. She walked to the door, then stopped, turning back towards Miku. "You!" she pointed at her. "Be good. I'd trust Gackt with my life, and if you do anything to upset him, I will _not_ be happy!"

Miku watched her leave, then turned back towards the young doctor. "What are you going to-"

"Relax." he said, staring at her with those deep, comforting purple eyes. "Everything will be fine. I'm not going to hurt you."

Everything will be fine... She'd been hearing that a lot lately. (3)

She rolled up her uniform's sleeve, as instructed, and watched Kamui's back as he grabbed a needle.

"Are you afraid of needles, Miku?" he asked her.

"Um... Not really... maybe a little." she admitted.

"Just remember not to keep your arm tensed, and you'll barely feel it."

She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to relax (easier said than done), and took in a sharp breath of air as she felt the needle plunge into her skin.

"What are you doing this for...?!" she asked, slightly alarmed.

"A pregnant woman has an extremely high level of hormones in her blood. I'm just taking a small sample to test, so we can find out how high your hormone levels currently are." he explained. (4)

"Oh… okay." A few seconds passed. "How long will I have to wait?"

"Mm? Oh, uh… about 15 minutes. (5)"

"… Alright."

Those 15 minutes seemed to stretch on forever, especially whenever Rin poked her head in to notify Kamui about a customer who had a prescription, where she'd be left all alone in that room.

During those times, there was nothing to distract her, and she'd retreat into her own thoughts.

Abortion… she'd never considered as an actual possibility. And yet, it was, in a way.

The only reason she was really against it was because it defied her beliefs. It went against God's 6th commandment, and should she disobey yet another one of the divine rules, she'd surely, truly find herself in hell.

But… wasn't she already destined to rot in the hellish fires? After all, she'd already gone against another commandment: The 7th Commandment; Thou shall not commit adultery. (6)

Sure, it hadn't been her choice. But she'd disobeyed it anyway, and that was all that counted. No matter how many times she'd go to Reconciliation, the fact that she was impure would never change.

So… why not add murder to the list of sins?

After all, there must be plenty of women who'd murdered their unborn child, and who were currently happy! Right…?

So… why not?

Simple: because it wasn't the right thing for her to do.

It disgusted her whenever she saw someone like that, a person who'd willingly killed her child. So what would that make her for following in their footsteps, if not a hypocrite?

No, she would never do such a thing.

It was her own fault for being the way she was, and she had to live up to the consequences. This was God's way of punishing her.

But there were still so many questions to answer…

Who was the father of the three perpetrators?

And if he found out about Miku's pregnancy, would he confess, and offer to help raise his child?

And what about her family?

How would she tell them?

How would her father react?

Would he be so angry as to disown her?

Would he believe Miku's story of the second rape?

And what about Rin?

Miku knew by the way Rin looked at her that Rin had realized the truth of the first rape, and she obviously wanted to ask about it. But did Miku want to tell her?

Would Rin look at her in disgust if she did?

Perhaps she'd refuse to be friends with her if she knew.

Would she, in turn, tell Len?

And how would he react?

Would the truth keep spreading, until eventually, the whole world knew how dirty Miku Hatsune truly was?

And… what if she really wasn't pregnant in the end?

Would Rin decide she didn't need to help anymore? Would Miku be put back in the same situation as before? Would she tell Len about the whole scare, and have him turn his back as well?

What would happen?

…

"Rin, I'd like you to come back in here. Okay?"

"Oh?" Miku heard the blonde say. "So you've found it?"

"Yes… I have." The doctor peeked back at Miku, who was still nervously sitting on the bed. "Miku, you don't mind Rin being there when I tell you, do you?"

Miku shook her head violently. "Oh, no, not at all! Please!"

Kamui nodded at Rin to come in, and she did, still glancing at Miku with a concerned expression.

"Well?" Rin asked. "What's the verdict?"

Kamui stood in front of them both, raising his chin with a serious air, and Miku couldn't help but think that Dr. Gakupo would have made a terrific TV actor, despite the immaturity of it, considering the situation.

"Miku…"

He paused, taking in another breath, and suddenly, Miku felt alarmed, panicked.

Suddenly, she was that 7-year-old girl again, getting her clothing torn off, and realizing that her fate could very well be sealed now.

'Please… God, please, forgive me! Do not force me to carry this child! I'll exchange anything- perhaps even all my future children! Please, please!'

"Miku…" he repeated. "I'm sorry to say this, but…"

Rin grasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, and Miku almost felt like pulling away. Her hand was already clammy, and it would be embarrassing if Rin realized…

And yet, she appreciated the gesture. Perhaps a little too much.

"Miku, you are with child."

* * *

_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree~ _

_Taking that expression into mind, do you now understand why I named the chapter what I did?_

_I could've gone on forever with this chapter… really. This was a very fun (and angsty) scene, and the true beginning of the story, 'Dust in the Corner'. Now, you may also understand the summary, what that 'thing' Miku hates with all her heart is._

_But, the question is…_

**Question of the Chapter: Will Rin be there to help her with it?**

_I hope you liked this chapter~!_

_Let's go for 5 reviews this chap!_

_Thank you~!_

_Love,_

_Naty_

* * *

(1) Oh god, don't even start... I was Hatsune Miku for Halloween, and grooming that wig was absolute HELL. Oh my lord... it took forever.

(2) Ahaha, check out all these awesome quotes Rin has! She's like, the Marilyn Monroe of Vocaloid! XD Perhaps she's a secret philosophic...? Or maybe... a Candy Psychologist? XD *shot*

(3) I wish I could actually put in the scene where Gakupo did... well... whatever he did. And I would have too- if I knew what he were doing in the first place. In a way, I suppose this story is also modeled as a self-help book. I'm trying to really portray the emotions of a young girl who got caught up in things far too adult for her- a girl just like any other cursed with a teenage pregnancy. So I try to explain everything I _do_ know with as much detail as possible. ... Oh, hey, I just asked my mom what exactly a doctor does to find out if you're pregnant. Now I know, so I'm gonna go fix that scene up. Thanks mom~! ;D Hahaha!

(4) I'm just assuming that's what it is. I don't really know, and I don't have any internet to check. It sounds plausible enough, however.

(5) Now I'm COMPLETELY guessing! XD

(6) I never thought I'd see the day where I'd WILLINGFULLY look up the bible's 10 commandments. NEVER. And yet… … … Well, let's just say, hell may have frozen underneath us (if such a place exists).


	7. The Princess's Prophet

**Dust in the Corner**

_Before I forget: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY DEAR KAGAMINES! (I'm totally not going to have this posted on time, seeing as it's currently 11:52 pm on December 27th, but I want to say it anyway~!)_

_Hello, everyone! I'm currently in Quebec, with those damn annoying French computers. -3-_

_Did you all have a merry Christmas (/Hanukkah/birthday/whatever else you celebrate in December)? Yes? Good! I did~! I got meself some... *deep breath in* COPIC MARKERS! *freaks out* Yay! It's a pack of 36, worth 188$ (plus tax). _

_My grandma didn't get why she couldn't just buy me regular Crayola markers, and I was like, "No, no, look! Look at this video! Witness their awesomeness!" And they work so wonderfully! ewe I made an awesome picture of Teto (it started out as Miku in Secret Police form, but my brother Eric was all like, 'Hey, that Teto's cute', so I thought, 'Meh, whatever.'), and they are just... amazing. *happy sigh* My grandma still doesn't get it, though. XD_

_Anyway... I'm currently working on a Christmas Harvest Moon oneshot. I missed my due date last year, and I completely forgot this year, so... I'll probably have it up by mid-January. XD It's kind of depressing, though... it's about a man-whore, which practically ruins the whole 'happy Christmas' aura. XD And because it's so freaking long (it's already about 5700 words, and I'm only about half-way done) and so... sour-ish, I've decided to work on this instead._

_... Actually, if I'm not working on that X-mas oneshot, I should be working on Merry-Go-Round, Ch.5, but... ... ... Meh. For some reason, I just feel like doing this one._

_To be honest... looking back now, this isn't really what I wanted when I originally thought of doing a Miku x Rin fic. ... Well, okay, it was, since I hadn't even considered that pairing until the idea came along, but... What I'm trying to say is, if there's one thing I'd change in this story, it would be everything._

_If I could redo all of this, I wish I could make it more similar to sugarstarcherry's 'Glass Slippers'. In fact, that's one of my favorite fanfics nowadays!_

_It's so much lighter than mine- mine is too angsty and depressing. I love hers, because it's just so irresistibly cute and fluffy, it makes you want to die when the chapter ends. The worst part is that she's sickly, so she's often in the hospital; therefore, she only updates about once every two or so months. And yet, I'm still on the edge of my seat..._

_I really recommend it to you guys. If you like Miku x Rin, she is the best. Her story is 1,000,000 times better than mine- and rarely will my large ego ever let me admit a story is better than one of my own. Which obviously means I'm serious._

_I mean, I couldn't believe it when she asked on her most recent chapter if she could get at least 3 reviews on it. I was so shocked; how could a story that good get so little attention?!_

_This is the main reason I'm practically advertising it here; this girl has so much talent, she deserves 12 reviews every chapter- not just 3._

_So please read it... please? I can not stress enough how amazing both she and that story are. If you still don't believe me when I say I think she's better than I... ... ... Well, we've been planning a collab for a few months now. We still don't know if it's going to work, but we're trying to organize all the details so we can __**make**__ it work. I've only ever done one collab before (for Harvest Moon, and it failed after 4 chapters because we both went separate ways), and I wouldn't even suggest making one if I didn't see talent in the other person._

_So... yeah. I'm going to practically beg you; read her story. (... I wonder how she'll react if she sees this. XD She never asked for me to say anything, never once complained, so... I wonder if she'll get angry or not. ^-^)_

_So, yeah. If I ever write another Miku x Rin fic, I'm going to make it a much lighter, fluffier story._

_Although I _do_ like this one anyway, I just-_

Meiko: You should probably shut up, now.

_Probably._

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**... Wait a second... no anonymous reviews?! ... Wow... Way weird. I always get anonymous reviews! o.o This is so... weird...**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Princess's Prophet**

* * *

"..."

_'Miku, you are with child...' _

The words seemed to bounce through her head, the word 'child' echoing with a background of demon laughter. Child... Child...!

They walked side-by-side, neither daring to say a word. There was nothing really to say, was there?

No, no, on the contrary, of course.

Rin wanted to ask her about whatever happened when she was seven. She wanted to ask what Miku was planning to do about this child. She wanted to ask how and if she'd tell her parents. But it just wasn't the right time...

Miku was in shock. Or at least, she could only assume she was. All she could think about was that scene, those words, over and over again like a broken record.

_'... with child...'_

Child...!

She couldn't even see in front of her. Well, she could, really; she could see her penny-loafer-clothed feet stepping one in front of the other on the dull side-walk, her shadow hovering under her, her skirt moving with her actions. But it was just too difficult to comprehend.

A... A child...!

That was all she could think of. If it weren't for Rin, she would have walked right in front of a car- more than once.

And the worse part was... she'd seen it coming. She knew it, when she'd seen that blue negative on the pregnancy test. She'd known it was wrong. She could feel it, somehow.

She'd simply been in denial.

And now, here it was. The truth.

Frankly, she wished she'd protested more against Rin bringing her to the doctor's. She should have just accepted the negative test, ignored her instinct. She'd have preferred not knowing.

But now, this was reality. Icy, cold reality that shaded everything in black, with constant clocks ticking around you and question marks floating around your head. And it wanted answers.

But she couldn't even think at the moment. She couldn't even stop herself from trembling. She'd never felt so powerless.

"... I have the pills." Rin finally spoke up. "The ones Gackt tried to give you, to help with your morning sickness. You left them on the counter, but I made sure to grab them."

"..."

The air felt awkward, as they continued walking in silence. "... Are we going to my place, or to yours?" Rin tried again.

Miku teetered, but regained her balance, and kept on walking straight ahead.

But Rin had had enough, now.

She pulled on Miku's arm to turn her, then squeezed her hands on the slightly taller girl's shoulders. "Dude! I get it, you're all bummed out about being pregnant, but come on! I'm trying to help you, here; at least answer me when I ask you something!"

Miku blinked. She looked like she'd just awoken from a dream- or rather, a nightmare, in this case. "... Uh..." She blinked again, seeming to search her brain for the correct answer. "... O-... Okay."

Rin shook her head. "Whatever..."

Miku ducked her head in shame. "I-I'm sorry..."

Rin raised a brow. "I swear, no backbone at all..."

Miku didn't understand; Rin was angry first of all because Miku hadn't been answering her. Now, she was angry about Miku apologizing?! Why?

Perhaps this was one of the things she could have learned, had she followed her mother's advice and been more social.

But even if she went back and redid it now, she knew she wouldn't be able to.

Was that truly her fault?

She wondered if cowardice was hereditary or earned. Earned, she guessed. After all, she was nothing but pathetic, while her parents were nearly perfect in every way. They couldn't carry such a stupid trait within them; it was simply Miku's fault for being a disappointment to the Hatsune family.

She would never be able to redeem herself now.

"So? Are we going to my house, or yours?"

Miku looked up, and had to repeat the question twice in her head before truly comprehending it. "U-Um... My house, I guess..."

Rin nodded, then hesitated. "... You _do_ know the way from here, don't you?"

"U-Um... I can find my way."

"Don't get us lost..." Rin muttered, more to herself than to Miku. The silence returned. Rin, however, was already planning things out in her head. "... Who do you live with, Miku?"

For some reason, it relaxed her somewhat to hear someone say her name. She was glad Rin was no longer cold and hateful towards her; surely she wouldn't have been able to get through this without Rin by her side. "I live with my father, my younger sister, and... the maid." Miku answered.

"You have a maid?" Rin had to hold back a snicker.

"She doesn't usually stay at the manor, but she has her own room... I suppose that counts."

Rin hesitated again. Miku didn't sound particularly close to the maid if she didn't even call her by her name... "Is there anyone else? A family friend, or a neighbour, maybe?"

"... Well, there's Kiyoteru, I suppose..." Miku said slowly.

"Mm? Kiyoteru?"

"He's Lily's tutor."

Rin took a moment to figure out who Lily was, then nodded. "I see... You get along?"

"He's my friend."

"And how old is he?"

To be honest, Miku didn't really know. Perhaps he'd never told her, or perhaps she just couldn't remember. "Um... I suppose he'd be in his early twenties..."

"'Suppose'..." Rin shook her head with a small smile. Miku didn't know how she could smile after all that had happened today.

"What's so funny?" Miku asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing..." Rin said. "It's just that... you sound like you come from the eighteen hundreds when you talk."

Miku wasn't sure whether it was an insult or a compliment, but made sure to say thank you anyways. After all, her father had often told her, 'Either you'll seem like a fool, or you'll be seen as a bastard.' At the time, Miku hadn't known what a bastard was, but it hadn't sounded very nice.

In fact... she _still_ didn't know what a bastard was exactly.

"... So are you going to tell me?"

Miku snapped out of her reverie. "Mm? Tell you what?"

Rin raised a brow. "You told Gackt you lost your virginity at the age of 7. That's not a very common number."

"Oh..." Right. "... I... I don't want to."

"..." Rin didn't seem very satisfied. "Is it what I think it is?"

Miku glanced over at her with a sad look.

Rin nodded, knowing the answer simply from gazing in her eyes. "History repeats itself..." she murmured.

"... Will you tell Len?"

"What, that you're pregnant?" Rin asked.

"Both."

Rin thought for a moment. "He's going to find out about the pregnancy eventually... it'd be best if I just told him right away. But as for what happened when you were seven..." she stopped, and looked Miku straight in the eye. "There are some things you just keep secret."

Miku felt her breath catch in her throat, and for a moment, she couldn't breathe.

"Unless you want me to tell him, of course." That broke the spell. "After all... you like him, don't you?"

"N-No!"

The single other pedestrian turned to stare at them. Why on earth did that teal-haired girl suddenly yell out like that...?

Miku turned beet red. "I-I mean... I don't like Len."

"Maybe not yet..." Rin muttered.

"I don't like boys."

Rin's head whipped over so sharply, Miku was surprised it hadn't hurt her. "What did you just say?" she asked in disbelief.

Miku blinked. "I... don't... like boys...?" What had she said wrong this time?

"... So you're a... a lesbian?"

Oh God... there it was. Why couldn't she ever say something normal...?

"N-No, well I... I mean, like, I..." Her face grew darker with every second. "I don't... I mean, maybe I- but I don't, I think. I've never... I can't have... my parents..."

"Never mind." Rin cut her off sharply, annoyed. "I misunderstood, that's all."

Oh, great... "I'm sorry..." Why did she always have to be so annoying? Rin must hate being with her... She always got impatient when Miku couldn't spit out the words quick enough, and with reason. "I'm sorry..." Miku repeated.

"Whatever." Rin shrugged. "... And it's not _really_ that big of a deal. No gay person is ever going to hell, or whatever you people believe in."

_'You people.'_ Huh.

"I know some gay people who live happier lives than most straight people." Rin added. "Must be nice."

Miku nodded slowly. "Must be nice..." she agreed. After all, it had to be nice to have someone care and love you, regardless of their gender. Wasn't that what Miku did with Lily, though?

... Did that mean Lily was lesbian...?

"... Are you gay?"

Rin stopped walking, but didn't turn towards her. She simply stared down at the ground. "Well... Len... Len's a boy, isn't he?"

"Oh... yes." Duh... "I-I'm sorry I asked..."

Rin shrugged. "If you want me to really be honest, though, I suppose I could be bi-curious."

Miku gasped. "Really?!" Miku was glad for the distraction. It took her mind off of... well... everything else.

Rin shrugged again. "I mean, sure, I've never actually _been_ with a girl before, but... I don't see anything wrong with it, so I suppose I could."

"Is there any girl you have a crush on now?" Miku blurted. Oh dear... She had no idea why she said that the way she did. Did the idea disgust her so?

Rin narrowed her eyes at her. "Are you trying to suggest I'm cheating on Len?"

Miku had to wonder; Those two were already breaking so many rules by loving each other. Did other rules like adultery still apply to them?

Rin sighed when Miku didn't answer her. "I get it... you probably didn't mean it like that, right?" Miku violently shook her head. "I suppose... I've had moments." Rin shrugged nonchalantly. "After all, I _am_ a full-blown teenage girl now, and I definitely have my fair share of hormones..."

"So... you _do_ think of some girls that way?"

"I've told you already; I've never dated any girl, and as long as I have Len, I'm not interested."

"But... you've thought of... kissing one?"

Rin paused. "Sure I have, I guess."

"Who?"

Rin shot a look her way. "What are you now, a gossip queen? Why do you care?"

"Have you ever... thought of me?"

Rin blinked, seeming truly surprised by the question. "Have I ever thought... of kissing you?"

Miku found it funny how, even if she wasn't the one answering, she was the one blushing and embarrassed as she nodded.

What on earth had driven her to ask that question?! She didn't want to hear an answer to that! No, she didn't want an answer...!

Perhaps God had heard her this time, for Rin shook her head in disbelief. "That's really not something you should ask people, especially not when they're already taken." she said, then added quietly, "People might start to think you actually have feelings for them."

Oh yes, Miku certainly was red-faced now... "I-I didn't mean...!"

"I know. I'm only saying." Miku saw Rin's blue orbs flash down to her abdomen. "You especially shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that with a muffin in the oven."

Oh gee... Why did she have to mention _that_?

Miku went back to her temporary state of depression. 'A child... I can't support a child...!'

"I'm going to tell Kiyoteru about your little _problem_." Rin said. Little?! How could this only be a _little_ problem?! "I'll try to get him to stay quiet about everything, but... it depends how loyal he is, I guess. It doesn't matter, though; you **need** someone to help you out, to help cover you up. He seems the most likely option."

Miku didn't answer, but kept walking gloomily. Why had this happened to her? Why?

"I'll explain everything to him, including the rape matter." Rin continued. "I won't tell him who-"

"You don't know who!"

"I have an idea." Rin corrected herself. "I won't tell him who I think might be responsible, so he might come to you asking. I don't care if you tell him or not; it's your choice."

"..."

"How old is your sister?"

"She's nine." Miku answered.

"Nine? Well then... I guess she's still too young to know about these things."

"No, she's smart enough to understand." Miku protested.

"So you want to tell her what happened?"

Miku snapped her head towards the blonde. "N-No! Th-That's not what I meant, I just-"

"Got it. Your sister is smart."

Miku wasn't sure if it upset her to be cut off like that or if it relieved her. After all, despite all Rin had done for her, she wasn't ready yet to introduce her to Lily. Lily was the unknown Hatsune child, and there was reason behind that.

"Here."

Miku looked up before her and saw the looming Hatsune manor. How isolated it seemed, surrounded by the tall green forests.

"Are you ready?" Rin asked. She still had the bag of pills in one hand, Miku noticed.

Miku didn't answer; she'd feel cowardly and child-like doing so. Instead, she approached the manor with a feeling of dread in her stomach. Without even realizing it, she rested her hand on her abdomen. It somehow relaxed her slightly.

She turned the knob to the front door, and pushed it open.

It was then that she remembered that Rin had never been inside the manor. Huh.

Rin nodded in admiration. "Nice house."

It was a room of grays, whites, and blacks. The only color in their living room came from the glass stained windows. Personally, Miku couldn't see the appeal.

"Thank you." she said anyway.

She nervously turned to the left, to the stairway, as Rin shut the front door. Foolishly, like she always did, Miku pressed herself against the wall to avoid the colors cast from those color-stained windows.

Rin watched her, amused. "What are you doing...?"

Miku glanced over at her, and felt ashamed of her childish ways. "The colors... they represent honesty, creativity, courage, loving care, intelligence, and purity." she explained.

Rin's brows furrowed, but she smiled in confusion. "Then why are you avoiding them?"

"Black," Miku continued, partially ignoring Rin's question, "signifies dirtiness, fear, and all those ugly things packed into one." Those were his exact words. He'd repeated them so many times, she knew them by heart.

"Dirtiness, fear, and ugly things packed into one..." Rin eyes flicked back up to meet Miku's. "I get it."

Get it? Miku didn't even completely understand her reasons herself. How could Rin?

Rin joined her, and they both inched up the side of the stairwell like seven-year-olds. She'd have to stop this, eventually, Miku thought.

In the main hallway was the biggest window in the whole house. It was impossible not to be touched by color when stepping through it, but she always tried anyway. It was almost as if her father had known she'd try to escape the colors, and made this one so big, she'd be forced to absorb some of their value.

Sliding against the wall, she couldn't help but touch some of the orange and yellow, and even though it gave her no true physical pain, she winced as if it burned her.

Rin slid in beside her, and some of the red bathed her face. It didn't seem to bother her at all, though. In fact, the way she gazed around the hall with wide eyes suggested she even liked in, was amazed by it.

Miku gripped the handle of the first door to the right, and turned it slowly. Then, she opened it, and stepped inside.

Lily and Kiyoteru were sitting on her small princess-like bed, books and papers scattered over the sheets and littering the floor. It wasn't where they were sitting that bothered Miku so much, though; they just seemed too close together for her liking.

Kiyoteru was bent done, looking her straight in the eye, and Lily stared right back, eyes half-lidded. Lily was on her knees, leaning towards him childishly, her long blond hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. Their faces were too close to each other's- there wasn't enough room for Miku to even sit between them.

This, to her, screamed 'too close'.

"What are you doing?!" she nearly yelled in a panic.

Rin, curious, tried to see over Miku's shoulder.

Kiyoteru simply turned her way and blinked, not understanding the reason for Miku's outburst. Lily simply turned towards her and grinned. "Mikuuu~!"

Miku took a step back. Where was the surprise, the embarrassment, the shame?

"Is this your sister?" Rin asked, making her way around the teal-haired girl to approach the younger blonde.

Was Miku truly the only one who saw anything wrong? Kiyoteru was even giving her strange looks, as if she were the crazy one here, and not him.

Lily gave Rin a funny stare, making a wide circle around her before coming up to Miku's side.

"You're here early." Kiyoteru remarked. "Did school get canceled?" And then, as if he'd only just noticed Rin, he raised a brow and added, "Is this a friend of yours?"

Miku was still confused over what she'd seen, gaping, then suddenly remembering how she didn't want Rin to find out about Lily's condition. "I-I just... Rin needs to talk to you." she quickly said, escaping the room with Lily in tow.

She quickly ran to the second set of stairs near the wall, and unbolted the thick wooden door as Lily whimpered behind her.

"Mikuuu..." she whined. "Lily don't like it there..."

Miku ignored her, and burst out into the glass sunroom. Somehow, just stepping into that room relaxed her, numbing her brain.

Lily slowly walked in behind her, her face scrunched up in concern. She sat beside Miku in the middle of the room, reaching into her dress pockets for her beloved color prisms.

Then, Miku remembered her concern. "Lily... I need you to tell me." she said in a stern voice. "Has Kiyoteru ever... has he ever... touched you?"

Lily blinked at her. "I dunno any Kiyo-_teru_." The way she pronounced 'Kiyoteru' made it sound like she was speaking a different language.

Miku sucked in her cheeks. "_Kyo_, then. Has _Kyo_ ever touched you in any way?"

Lily just stared at her. "... Yeah."

Miku gasped. "What?!"

"He helps me hold my pencil right, and he plays with me, and he gives me hugs when I'm sad." Lily answered innocently, but there was a small glimmer in her eyes that made it seem like she was mocking her older sister.

At least she was talking like a normal person.

"That's not what I mean..." Miku said, sliding her eyes away. Should she really explain what she meant to such a young girl?

"I know what you mean." Lily said clearly, never blinking. "You mean has he ever touched me...", she lifted her hands to her barely developed breasts, "here."

Miku widened her eyes at Lily's actions, and immediately grabbed her hands, lowering them from her chest. "A proper lady never acts so... vulgar, Lily." she lectured. "**Never** do that again."

"He's never touched me like that." Lily answered, ignoring her scolding. She reached her hand between her legs, and poked at her blue cotton panties. "He's never touched me here, either."

"Lily...!" Miku grabbed her sister's hand, and lightly slapped it.

Lily smiled. "Don't ask questions you don't want answered~!" she chanted cheerfully.

Miku didn't even bother responding.

"Has your friend ever touched you there?" Lily asked, cocking her head.

Miku backed away in disgust. "O-Of course not! We're both girls, Lily, and we aren't married! It's against God's will to let **anyone** touch us that way before we are married!"

Lily cocked her head with a knowing smile, but didn't answer.

Miku could tell from the look in her eyes, though, and knew exactly what she was thinking. But how on earth did she know about that...?!

"I dunno about that gurl..." Lily quoted in a Western accent. She was probably repeating a line from a movie she and Kiyoteru had watched together at some point.

"Who? Rin?" Miku asked. Lily simply stared at her blankly, which Miku took as a yes. "Why?"

"She's preeetty." Lily answered, then focused her attention on her colored diamonds.

"You don't like her because she's pretty?"

Again, Lily just stared at her knowingly. Miku had always thought Lily knew more about her than Miku knew herself. "You never bring friends over." Lily said.

"I don't have very many friends."

"I don't have very many friends." Lily repeated, and smiled to herself, staring at things through her prism.

What was that supposed to mean?

"What are they talking about?" Miku wasn't sure whether Lily was asking it as a question, or just wondering out loud. Either way, the memories of earlier events swamped her mind, and she instinctively pressed her hand to her abdomen.

Lily noticed, and glanced up at Miku's troubled face. "Miku?"

Miku shook her head, lowering her hand. "Nothing, nothing..." she said. "It's adult talk."

Lily glanced back at her sister's flat stomach, and reached her hand out to it. Miku gasped, as Lily gently stroked her skin. "Oh..." the little blonde said, and pulled away again.

Miku blinked. What was...?

Lily stared back at her with those knowing blue orbs of hers. She seemed to know everything about everything, and her eyes always seemed to hold a superior intelligence within them. "I wonder what Miku's going to do..." she chanted to herself, and looked upwards at the hanging wind chimes.

They still chimed away like people talking in a crowd, whispering things about her, keeping their secrets to themselves. Miku wondered if Lily felt the same way she did about them.

Lily stood up, suddenly, and ran to one of the cardboard boxes from the many strewn all over the room. She rummaged through it, and pulled out...

Miku gasped in both horror and wonder.

Lily cradled the baby doll in her arms, and glanced over at Miku, as if trying to say, 'I know what's going on now.'

Miku covered her gaping mouth. "How do you...?" she whispered breathlessly.

Lily simply smiled down at the doll in her hands. "Rin-Rin better take good caaaare..." she slurred, letting out a small giggle, and began to hum a tune at the small doll.

Miku simply watched her. That girl truly was one of a kind...

The door suddenly opened behind them, and Kiyoteru poked his head through. "Miku... could I talk to you for a moment, please?"

Miku glanced back at Lily, who was busy playing with the baby doll. "U-Um... yeah, sure."

Rin saw Lily and smiled. "I'll keep her company." she said, ducking under Kiyoteru's arm to join her.

"N-No, that's okay!" Miku protested. "L-Lily prefers being along anyway, sh-she-"

"You may enter." Lily quoted in a deeper voice, which Miku suspected was a quote from the movie 'Devil Wears Prada', or something similar.

Miku hesitated, but Rin seemed to really want to meet her. "... Fine." she finally agreed, though she doubted her opinion really mattered to Rin.

So Miku followed Kiyoteru out, and Rin went to join Lily in.

Kiyoteru guided her to her room, and sat down on her bed, his head in his hands. "Gee..." he murmured.

Miku was still a little nervous, so she tried to sit further away on a chair rather than with him on her bed. Instead, he grabbed her wrist, and with a squeak on her part, pushed her down beside him.

"Geez, what's with you?" he demanded. "I'm not going to hurt you! You should trust me a little more than that..." He let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back down on the mattress as he ran his hands through his hair.

After a moment of silence, he turned his head to look at her. "Is... Is it really true?"

Miku felt like there was a ball caught in her throat; it was hard even to swallow. She nodded slowly, and Kiyoteru cursed to himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he hissed at her. "I could have helped you! I could have..." Another frustrated sigh. "This didn't have to happen to you... not again."

Miku gasped. "You-"

"Of course I know." Kiyoteru snapped. "Your dad told me when he first gave me the job."

"Oh..." Miku looked away.

"I wish you'd told me..." Kiyoteru repeated. "I could have helped you avoid all this..."

Miku said nothing. She wasn't sure she regretted not telling him. He probably would have bombarded her with questions, and that was just too much for her to handle at the time.

"... Who's the father?" he asked, his voice a dark monotone.

"I'm not telling you." Miku was quick to respond. "He doesn't deserve to go to prison and have his life ruined."

"Why not?" Kiyoteru snapped angrily. "He ruined yours!"

Miku flinched. She'd never seen him so angry... He scared her.

"I just..." He pressed the balls of his hands into his eyes. "It hurts. You don't deserve something like this. No one does... but you especially don't."

He gazed at her flat stomach with a mixed expression. "... Are you planning on keeping it?"

Miku frowned. "I'm not killing it."

"Yes, but..." Kiyoteru seemed almost to deflate. "... I... You should really consider abortion, and if not, then adoption." (1)

"I'm not killing it!" Miku repeated. "I'm not a murderer!"

"There are millions of other women who've gotten abortions, and they aren't murderers."

"Yes they are!" Miku screamed. "Yes they are! They killed their babies without any second thought; they're cold-blooded murderers!"

"... Rin had herself aborted."

Miku snapped her gaze to his. She'd completely forgotten about that fact... "How do you know?"

Kiyoteru shrugged. "She told me. She asked me to try and convince you to get one, and I agree with her."

"Wha- I- I just..." Miku narrowed her eyes at him. "You... You're sick...!" She stood to her feet, and tried to get to the door, but Kiyoteru grabbed at her arm.

"Miku... wait, okay? Please, I just..."

"Let me go!" Miku shrieked.

"Are you going to tell Lui?"

Miku stopped trying to get away. "Daddy...?"

"I just want to know." Kiyoteru said. "I don't want to end up spilling the beans by accident. I can help cover for you..."

"D-Daddy..." Her father had completely slipped her mind. "I-I..."

Kiyoteru's eyes softened behind his glasses. "Let's keep it a secret for now. He'll find out eventually anyway."

"..." Miku didn't like keeping secrets from her father, but, in this case... "Okay."

"Good." He hesitated, then let go of her. "Good luck, Miku."

Miku nodded at him, then left the room. She quickly climbed up the stairs, and opened the thick wooden door.

Rin was knelt beside Lily, who had marbles scattered in front of her in a distorted circle. Rin seemed in awe, as she watched Lily roll another marble into her small playing field.

She looked up at Miku, and gestured at her sister. "This girl... she's amazing!" she raved.

Miku gazed over at Lily, who was looking up at her from the corner of her eye with that smart gleam reflected. In her right arm, she still cradled the baby doll.

"Yes..." Miku said softly. "She sure is..."

* * *

_I got to add in a lot more Lily this chappie~! I'm quite happy. ^w^_

_Haha, don't you love the totally abstract chapter title? I love it~! 'The Princess's Prophet'...  
The princess represents Miku, seeing as she's the star of the story, and she is her Daddy's little princess.  
The prophet represents Lily, because... well... I personally see Lily as a clairvoyant. She's special, really. I think she knew all of this would happen- she just didn't know when. Just like she already knows who Miku is going to end up with, and just like she already knows the baby's gender and name. She even knows Miku's pregnancy craving. XD She also knows of some... other complications regarding their future._

_Hm? What complications? Hahaha... you'll just have to wait and find out._

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think Lily truly knows everything? Is there something you think will happen in this story that Lily **_**won't**_** see coming?**

_I wonder if any of you will truly be able to answer that question... I'll probably get a lot of 'I don't know's. XD_

_Anyway... There wasn't any Len in this chapter. ): That's sad... I like him in this story. XD He's so easy-going n' stuff... Completely different from Rin's grumpy attitude. You tsundere... :P_

_Rin: Why you-! * #$&% # ?*$! #!_

_... My point has been proven. ;)_

_Okay, I'm at 5927 words right now. I'm going to try to get it to 6000 because... well, I don't know. It'll make me feel more accomplished if I get it to 6000. Um... let's see, what to say? It's hard having so many stories in the works. I currently have Lost and Found, The Girl in the Ward, Merry-Go-Round, DTD; Puppy Mill, and DTD; Dust in the Corner. That's five different ungoing stories. Add that with the Christmas HM oneshot I'm working on, as well as the Candy Psychologist oneshot I've been working on since September, a oneshot series I'm starting, plus ANOTHER ongoing story I'm writing, and you get one hectic writer. :P_

_The other ongoing story I'm working on may or may not end up being posted; it's a surprisingly lighter-themed story, much more similar to my older Harvest Moon fics. It's full of humor, and smiles, n' stuff, but it actually has a PLOT, which is often hard to find in typical 'happy' fanfictions.  
If I do end up posting it, it's a Yuki Kaai x reverse harem story. XD I know, right? How on earth does a 12-year-old (she's twelve in my story) get a reverse harem?! In her lovely harem, there are Len, Piko, Dell, Lui, Kiyoteru (*cough*youpedo*cough*), and... Iroha. ... Wait, WHAT?! Yes, yes, you heard me right! XD There is some slight Yuki x Iroha.  
You can find more information for it on my profile, if you're interested. It's under the title 'Love Letter'._

_6200 words. I HAVE DEFEATED THY WORD COUNT!_

_Anyway... uh... I have to leave soon. It's December 28th, 2012 (almost 2013! :o), and I have a Christmas__ party to go to, to which I must start getting ready for in like... 2 minutes. Let's see if I manage to post this by then...!_

_~Naty17_

* * *

(1) It's kind of strange writing Miku so against abortion. Personally, I'm a strong abortion supporter. If I were in Miku's position, I wouldn't even think twice about it; I'd zoom straight to a clinic to have it done.

* * *

**Please Review~!**


	8. The Tastes of the Apple Sprout

**Dust in the Corner**

_..._

_I'm just gonna tell you now, I'm kinda high at the moment. ... On lemons. XD_

_I'm sure you've all realized by now that I'm a perverted suck. If you haven't... well, then, I'm a perverted suck. ^-^ No worries, though, I'm still a virgin~! Unless one of you would like to help me rid myself of that status...? *shot* Oh god..._

_What I'm trying to warn you about is that, because this lemon has corrupted my mind and activated my teenage hormones, all I can really think of is perverted content. Which... isn't so different from usual, but... it's about 10 times worse today, as you can see from my little flirty attempt earlier. =w=" _

_So, basically, what I'm trying to say is... if this chapter gets somehow filled with smut, well... I apologize. ^-^ But you know you'll like it~! _

_Anywho... I'm excited to start this chap, and that, combined with the fact that all I can think of at the moment would be considered too inappropriate (how?! I've already offered up my virginity to you people... o-o) for this A/N, may have resulted in the shortest Author's Note I have ever written. O.O_

_Well, then... read on~! *somewhat in shock at how short this A/N is...*_

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**I3Len: ^w^ Now you, my dear reader, are a smart person~! Oh, yes, it would be kind of disturbing if Lily could see everything. I mean… considering Miku's past… although she probably HAS seen it, somehow. Well, good for you, the next chapter is here!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Tastes of the Apple Sprout**

* * *

The bell rang.

People rushed around, laughing, talking, smiling, as they grabbed things from their lockers and made their way to their classes.

Miku only stood there, watching it all. She felt dizzy and sick again, but at the same time, just couldn't move. Could people tell she was... pregnant? Did they know? Were they talking about her?

A girl elbowed her on purpose as she passed by, sneering at the teal-haired girl. Miku simply stared back in shock. Did that girl... did she know? Was that why she'd smirked the way she had? Was she laughing about how sinful Miku Hatsune had turned out to be?

Miku took a step forward and wobbled. She felt like she'd throw up again.

Kiyoteru hadn't said a word to anybody about anything- not that her father had been around to tell anyway. Her father was away on a business trip of some sort. But still, Kiyoteru had made sure she'd taken all her vitamins that morning, and reassured her about any concern she had.

Perhaps Rin had been right to tell him.

Lily hadn't let go of that baby doll since she'd picked it up the day before. She cooed to it in her own language, whispering to it and talking to it. She even brought it with her to meals and slept with it in her bed.

Miku could only wonder if she truly did know what was happening. It seemed like it.

"Hey! ... You alright?" Miku turned her head to glance behind her, and immediately breathed out in relief. She hadn't even realized she'd been holding her breath.

"Rin..."

The blonde's brows were furrowed in concern. "Here... let's get you to a bathroom. You're as white as snow."

Snow... Hm.

Miku let Rin guide her towards the girl's washroom, meanwhile feeling a small pressure build up in her legs. She squeezed her legs together as she walked, trying to make it go away, but with every step, it only seemed to build.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Miku had begun feeling light-headed, and her vision grew somewhat blurry. "Nn..."

"Hm. Here, kneel."

Miku obeyed, kneeling down in front of a porcelain toilet.

"Have you really been taking your pills?" Rin asked. Miku nodded. "Funny... it's supposed to help ease morning sickness, but to me, it only looks like it's getting worse. Maybe we'll go see Gackt tomorrow if this keeps up."

Miku felt that feeling in her stomach begin to rise up. She tasted bile in her throat, and before she could truly realize what was happening, vomit spurted out of her lips and into the toilet.

"Oh god!"

Suddenly Rin was at her side, holding back her long pigtailed hair. Wasn't she disgusted? How could she stand being here beside her?

Another wave of vomit came out of her as she heaved, but she did feel better now. Was this how things would be from now on for the next nine months? Would she always wake up and eject her insides like this?

She couldn't help but cry at the thought of it. She'd never even wanted this in the first place... and now look at her. She was knelt down in front of a toilet, emptying her stomach's contents.

"Are you okay now?" Rin asked in a surprisingly gentle voice, moving over to her side. She pitied Miku, it was obvious. Miku didn't know whether to feel grateful or betrayed about that fact. Betrayal seemed to win over.

Miku pulled away from her, pushing her away. "I-I'm fine now..."

"Are you sure?"

Miku stood and walked back to where the mirrors. Why did it bother her so much that Rin pitied her? It was much better than the other people who talked to her, the boys who only paid her attention because they liked the way she looked. But those were boys... Most girls had always just given her dirty glares.

Perhaps that was only it; she wasn't used to kindness from a girl. Of course. That could very well be the reason, for sure.

She turned on the cold water, scooping some up in her hands and drinking it.

"You look really pale, Miku..." Rin said, coming up behind her after flushing the toilet. "Are you sure you don't want to just stay home?"

Miku didn't answer, as she rinsed her mouth.

"Miku..."

The way Rin said her name made her shiver, and she hated it. She spun on the blonde. "Stop it, okay?!" she snarled. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Rin blinked, and Miku knew exactly what she was thinking. 'Pregnant mood swings.' "Th-This isn't just some stupid symptom!" she yelled out, her anger boiling. "I'm sick of you babying me!"

She could practically see conflicting thoughts arguing inside Rin's head, a look of surprise first appearing, then another pitiful glance, then a frown. Her eyebrows started to furrow, and her pupils suddenly grew small. "Maybe it's not **you** I'm babying!" she snapped.

"Who, then?"

Rin's gaze shot down to Miku's still flat stomach, then quickly returned to Miku's eyes. "Maybe the only reason I'm 'babying' you is because you're not taking good enough care of yourself and..." she motioned towards her abdomen, "it."

Miku jerked away. "I don't need you! I can take care of him perfectly fine!"

Rin raised both brows, her expression of anger replaced by one of curiosity. "'Him'?"

Miku brushed her abdomen with her hand. "I... I just..."

"So you think it's a boy?"

Miku shot her a look. "I meant that! I don't need you!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter what you think, cause I'm staying."

Miku frowned. Wasn't Rin furious a second ago? Why had she suddenly simmered down? She seemed completely normal now... How?

"I didn't completely mean it." Rin admitted, seeing Miku's distrusting expression. "You'll be a fine mother."

"Fine?"

Rin raised a brow. "Well, I can't say you'd be a good mother, because I've never seen you take care of a kid before. You probably will, but..." Rin shrugged. "I'm certain you'll at least be a fine mother, though."

Miku made a face, and shook her head. "You're... weird."

Miku found it strange that Rin laughed. "Right... _**I'm**_ the weird one..."

"Well, you are." Miku said snarkily.

"First of all, weird isn't much of an insult to me. Second of all, I'm far more normal than you are. Let me remind you that _you_ were the one who nearly killed herself in some unknown part of the woods, and who practically stalked me, begging to be friends."

Miku didn't like the smug way Rin said that. "Yeah, but... _**you're**_ the one fucking your own brother!" She tried and failed to suppress a shiver after that; she never swore.

Rin blinked, gaping slightly, and to Miku's surprise, burst out laughing. "Haha, kitty has claws, does she?"

Miku only blinked. What...?

"Very nice comeback. That was a very good point." Rin wiped a fake tear from her eye, grinning. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"H-Had it...?"

"Come on, miss I'm-so-healthy." Rin placed a hand on the small of Miku's back and began guiding her towards the door. "If you're so 'fine', then let's go to class~!"

Miku shrugged off Rin's hand with a grimace. For some reason, when Rin had touched her, she'd shivered again. And she didn't know why.

She wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

* * *

_"Hey, Miku!" _

Miku turned, hearing her name being whispered to her.

She was in religion, a class she actually enjoyed. Rin refused to ever show up to it - she apparently detested watching people 'drool over some person who doesn't exist', as she often said - but occasionally, Len would.

Len gestured at the empty seat beside her with innocent wide eyes, mouthing the words 'Can I switch?' After a moment, she realized he was asking to sit down beside her, and she nodded, a little embarrassed she hadn't caught on straight away.

Len glanced forward towards the teacher who was lecturing on about how Jesus helped another blind man see. He'd apparently done that a lot, Miku had realized at a young age. When the teacher turned to write something on the black board, Len quickly stood and speed-walked comically towards her, plumping himself down on the empty seat to her right.

Hearing the chair screech as it slid against the tiled floor, the teacher glanced over his shoulder, surveying the room. Len innocently sat in his new seat, his hands clasped together on his desk. The teacher simply raised a brow and shrugged, before returning to his writing.

"Where were you?" Miku whispered. "I didn't see you all morning."

"Sleeping." Len answered with a goofy smile. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Miku blinked. Had Rin really told him their secret...? "W-Why do you ask?"

Len raised a brow. Shouldn't it be obvious? "Rin called yesterday, and told me to tell the teacher you got sick, and she brought you home. Is that not what happened...?"

"O-Oh..." Miku nodded, relieved. "So that's what you meant."

"Well, yeah. ... Why, is there something else?"

"N-No, no..." Miku shook her head. "No, I'm fine... Don't worry about me."

Some girls giggled a few seats away from them. Miku looked over and one of them smirked. 'Slut...!' she mouthed, laughing hushly with her friends.

Miku ducked her head, hiding her panicked expression. Did they know...? Was that what they were talking about?

Len smiled sweetly at them, then flashed them his middle finger. Both the group of girls and Miku gaped at him. The girls glared at Miku in disgust, then turned away again.

"W-Why did you do that?!" Miku asked, her voice hushed.

Len glanced over at her. "They were trying to hurt you. Why wouldn't I do that?"

"Because you're..." Miku squirmed. "You're not supposed to do that..."

Len let out a small chuckle. "What are you, five?"

Miku blushed, feeling childish now.

"Besides, it worked; they stopped." Len noted, shrugging.

Miku stared at him in awe. "You know... for a moment there, you sounded just like Rin..."

Len only stared back at her, but his eyes seemed to harden or grow a little distant in a way, like he was thinking profoundly about something. "... You seem to really like her." He finally said, breaking their gaze.

"W-Well of course! After all she's done for me..."

"That's not completely what I-" he shook his head. "Just... Never mind."

"Is something bothering you?" Miku asked, genuinely concerned.

Len only smiled at her. "I thought you didn't like boys. What's happened to that? You haven't scowled once since I got here."

Miku thought of this for a moment, wondering the same thing herself. It was strange... She felt perfectly at ease around him now. "... Well..." she glanced over at him. "... It's true you aren't the manliest of men..."

Len gaped at her, laughing. "What?! I am plenty manly!"

"But... you wear your hair in a ponytail..."

Len laughed. "So? Plenty of guys wear their hair in a ponytail."

Miku reached behind him and tugged at the elastic holding his hair up. He smiled at her as she pulled it out, and his hair fell down and framed his face.

"See?" she said. "Put in some hairclips and a big white bow, and you'd be Rin."

Len laughed again. "Not true. She has her bangs cut a little differently; it's slants down to the right. My bangs are straight across, but..." he fingered a strand of hair above his forehead. "As you can see, it tends to kinda poke up... (1)"

"Your face looks like hers."

He poked his tongue out teasingly. "Maybe that's not because I look girly, but because _she_ looks manly!"

"She doesn't look manly."

"You know..." he turned towards the front, sliding his eyes to her side in a mischievous way, then turning back to face her again. "Maybe it's not because I look girly at all. Maybe..." he placed his finger under her chin, tilting it upwards, "... it's because you're falling for me~!"

Miku jerked away with a revolted expression, and he laughed. "There's the Miku I know~!"

She scowled. "I'm not always like that..." she muttered.

"I know." He winked. "You're not like that with Rin."

"She's a girl."

"What if she isn't?"

Miku frowned. "What do you mean...?"

"You've never seen her naked. How do you know she isn't secretly a boy?" Len asked, raising a brow.

"Because you're in love with her."

"I _am_ incestuous. How do you know I'm not gay too?"

Miku cringed at the mention of their sin. 'Incest...' "Because... boys don't get pregnant."

Len simply stared at her with big wide eyes, all sense of fooling around vanished. "... What did you say?" he asked in disbelief.

Miku didn't understand why he seemed so surprised. "You... You got her pregnant, once." she said, recalling what Rin had told her the day before. "But... she killed it."

Len silently gasped. "She... told you that?"

Miku slowly nodded, confused.

"She... She's never really told anyone about that." Len spoke, more to himself than to the girl beside him.

"... Really? But... she doesn't really have _that_ many friends to tell... does she?"

"... She has Gumi, a childhood friend, but... I don't think she's ever even told her about us." Len gestured at himself. Ah... their forbidden love. "I haven't seen her for a long time. I think it's been about a year and a half since I last saw her, and even before that, it was kind of rare to see her over." He shrugged. "I don't know what happened between them, but..."

"Why doesn't Rin have friends?"

Len cocked his head at her and simply watched her for a few moments before answering. "We have to be careful of who we choose to be with. If someone found out Rin and I are", he lowered his voice, "brother and sister, how do we know they won't tell someone else?"

Miku frowned. Why would someone do that? Miku had never even considered the idea!

"The next day, we'll get here to find the whole school knows, and we might even get expelled for 'disobeying God's will', or something like that." Len rolled his eyes. "It's at times like that where I agree with Rin on that matter..."

"You don't believe in God either?"

"Well... It's... I don't know. There may be... But if there _is_, He must be a cruel sadistic soul to cast Rin and I as brother and sister."

Miku thought about that for a moment, and realized he had a point.

If God was oh so fair and just, then why had He placed two destined lovers in the world as twin brother and sister? This way, their love would be looked down on, forbidden, like the fruit in the Garden of Eden; by loving each other, they would be breaking one of His commandments. How was this fair and just? It seemed rather cruel and venomous to Miku.

"You... You're right..." Miku gasped. "But..."

Len smiled at her, attempting to pat her head, but she flinched. "Don't think so much about it. It's alright."

But the thought still nagged at her.

"... Oh, yeah. Rin wanted me to ask you to wait for her at the end of school today." Len suddenly remembered.

Miku perked up. "Mm? Where?"

"... I didn't ask." Len smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Oh, that's alright. I'll ask her at lunch, then."

"If she's there."

Miku glanced up sharply. "Why wouldn't she be?"

Len shrugged. "She decided to skip out on religion. Maybe she'll skip out on something else, too. Maybe she just left school."

Miku thought about that, frowning. "But... won't she fail religion that way?" she asked.

Len only shrugged. "I don't think she cares all too much."

"Hm. So... No one else here knows about you and Rin but me?" Miku glanced around the class as if she expected someone to chime in saying 'Hey, I know!'.

"Mm... Nope. I don't recognize anyone here." Len pursed his lips. "I doubt Rin has made an effort to be friendly either, so no one here probably knows the truth about us."

"That makes me feel kind of special..." Miku said softly to herself.

"Yep... You're special alright."

The bell rang then, and Miku gathered her stuff. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Len."

Len laughed. "You talk funny. All I did was engage in conversation! It's not that hard!"

"To some."

* * *

"Damn you! Were you seriously waiting here all this time?!"

Rin hadn't shown up at school at all for the rest of the day, but now, here she was, storming over to where Miku was waiting by her locker.

"I went looking everywhere for you! Stupid! I even looked by your locker, but I never thought you'd be by _**mine**_!" Rin exclaimed. "Why the hell are you waiting here, of all places?!"

"... I..." Miku squirmed under Rin's hard stare. "I figured... you'd come back... to pick up your stuff. Len told me to wait for you, so..." She trailed off, embarrassed.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Of all places... Whatever. Come on." She began to walk back the way she came, and Miku followed her like a puppy followed its owner.

"Where are we going?" She asked, but it sounded more like a cry to Rin.

"Don't be so whiny!" She snapped. "I just thought that, since I have to go get groceries, maybe you'd like to come with me."

Miku cocked her head. "...Why?"

Rin shot a look at her over her shoulder. "Because! I just figured you might want to come with me! If you don't, then whatever, do what you want."

Miku's eyebrows rose in concern. "... Did something happen...? Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry..." Rin snapped, but the sentence grew softer with every syllable she pronounced. "I'm fine. I'm just annoyed, that's all."

"With who? Len?"

Rin shot another look back at her. "With you, stupid! You make yourself impossible to find, and you expect me to be happy about it..."

"... Wait, if you were gone all day, why didn't you just go get groceries then?"

Rin didn't answer and instead began mumbling things about blondes not being the dumb ones, as Miku smiled and raced after her.

* * *

"I need bread, eggs, milk, oranges-"

"Why do you need oranges?" Miku asked curiously.

Rin just gave her a blank stare. "I need my oranges."

"Oh, okay."

"Eggs, milk, oranges, bananas, maybe some-"

"Why do you need bananas?"

"Will you let me recite my own list?!"

A few other customers turned to see what exactly was causing such a commotion. All they found was an angry blonde girl holding a list and a grocery basket scolding another girl with long blue pigtails, who was poking through everything in excitement.

"What, is this your first time at a grocery store, or something?"

Miku froze, as memories from a certain corner store took over. "U-Um... Well, no, technically not, but... I-I wasn't allowed very much after I turned 8..."

Rin frowned. Normally, kids were allowed to do more things as they grew older... but why not...? Oh, of course. The rape. "I see..."

"Normally, either Kiyoteru or the maid gets groceries, or even Papa, so..." Miku gazed around the store in awe. "There's so much here...!"

Rin rolled her eyes. There was no way she'd be getting any help from the other girl now...

Instead, she searched for the items on her list by herself, leaving Miku to do whatever she pleased.

When she finally finished, Rin began looking around for her friend to go to the check-out counter. "Miku?"

She turned into the vegetable aisle... and her eyes widened in alarm. "H-Hey! Don't eat that!"

The blonde's hair flew wildly as she rushed forward, grabbing the long green vegetable from Miku's hands.

"Mm..." Miku pouted, her eyes growing watery.

'I fucking hate pregnant woman mood swings...' "Look, you can't eat anything here unless you buy it."

"Mm...?" Miku swung her big blue eyes Rin's eyes in a pleading look- puppy dog eyes.

'You've got to be kidding me...' She inspected the vegetable in her hands more closely and cringed. "Ugh! This is a leek! You definitely don't eat these on their own, and... they taste disgusting...!"

"I don't think so...!" Miku replied, licking her lips.

Rin froze. "... Did you already eat one...?"

Miku nodded, an innocent expression on her face.

"You do realize there are security cameras everywhere here, don't you?!" Rin asked, stupefied by what her friend had done. She should have kept a better watch over her...!

Miku glanced around, searching for said cameras. "Do they like leeks too?"

For a moment, Rin had a sudden urge to hit the other girl. 'I fucking hate pregnant woman mood swings...!'

As Miku poked through the plastic bags in Rin's basket, Rin sighed, and began bagging some leeks. If Miku liked them, she might as well get some for her...

"Ooh, I want some!"

Rin glanced over at her. Miku was poking at a bag of apples. "... Apples... and leeks? Why?" Rin asked in disgust. "That doesn't really go together..."

Miku blinked, wondering herself. "I... I don't know. I just... really, _really_ want to eat it, those things... (2)"

Rin gasped quietly. "Pregnancy cravings..."

The reminder of her unwanted pregnancy seemed to jab into Miku's heart like an ice pick. Her silly expression faded, and her face paled. "I-I... Right. That must be it."

"Don't be so blue about it. It's normal."

"I know." Miku said, a little too impatiently. She sighed. "Sorry..."

Rin raised a brow. Those were some _**really**_ serious mood swings... From angry and misunderstood to shy and flustered to innocent and energetic, and now to gloomy and bitter. Interesting.

"Come on. We've got to go pay for all this." Rin said, gesturing at the basket she held.

"Right. Right..." Miku followed her over to the check out area and helped unload everything onto the conveyer belt. Fifteen minutes ago, she'd been gasping at it, watching the items slide from one side to the other. Now, she didn't seem to care anymore.

When they left, Rin carried both bags while Miku trailed along behind her, her head lowered. Rin was beginning to grow annoyed with her moping.

"Here." She fished out an apple from one of the bags, tearing a hole in the plastic to get it out. "Eat it. You wanted it, didn't you?"

Miku stopped, stared at the McIntosh apple (3), then glanced up to meet Rin's gaze. "For me...?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yes, for you, stupid! Now take it!"

Miku hesitated, then plucked it out of Rin's hand by the stick. One last glance at Rin, as if fearing she'd change her mind, and Miku bit into the juicy apple.

It was almost comical. Miku's tight shoulders immediately relaxed, her expression showing she was more than satisfied. She even emitted a small hum of bliss as she chewed her bite.

Rin smiled, shaking her head. "You're ridiculous."

Miku only glanced up at her curiously, wondering what she might have done wrong to be called so. She didn't ask anything, however, and took another bite of the delicious fruit.

"Oh... here we are." Rin exclaimed, about 5 minutes later.

Miku finally tore her gaze off of her half-eaten apple and glanced up at the Hatsune Manor. She grunted and returned to her temporary priority.

Rin watched her and cringed. "Do you always eat that slowly?"

Miku narrowed her eyes at her, and started upwards to the manor door.

She didn't bother knocking; she knew it would be open anyway.

She sauntered in and started towards the kitchen. Rin followed her, staring at everything in admiration just like she had the first time.

Sitting at one chair already was a young girl with long golden hair holding a baby doll. Lillian-Rose Ayano Hatsune. Across from her sat her tutor, Kiyoteru.

But what struck Miku as odd was the way Lily was coaxing the doll she was so attached to to eat the dark red apple she held in her hands. All the while, she glanced back at Miku, a knowing look in her eye.

Miku paused, her own apple simply resting itself against her lips. With her other hand, she reached down and pet her still flat stomach.

How much do you know, Lily?

* * *

_I'm so bloody tired. Uuuuuuugh. *dies*_

_On the bright side though, my extra perverted mind has faded, and so - fortunately for some, devastatingly disappointing for others - there wasn't any smut included at all! :'3 _

_So... yeah._

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think this 'apple' talk signifies?**

_I mean, it's featured in chapter titles, then suddenly, Lily goes all clairvoyentish and knows Miku is eating an apple, somehow. So it _**has**_ to signify something... right?_

_Or does it?_

_Perhaps I'm tricking you...? ^-^_

_Alright, I'm about dying of fatigue now, even if it's only 11:59 pm. So, goodbye._

_Naty17_

* * *

(1) My lemon-high mind couldn't help but giggle at that line... "As you can see, it tends to poke up..." XD Tell me I'm not the only one who thought perverse things when seeing that line... LOL!

(2) Yes, I wrote that a strange way on purpose.

(3) McIntosh is the best apple company EVER. I LOVE McIntosh apples.

* * *

**Review or I'll eat you. I like my humans salty.**


	9. The Lust of the Girl in Black

**Dust in the Corner**

**March 1st, 2013**

_Such a pain to start this on the same day I finished Puppy Mill Ch.4... I'm already so very tired. Oh well; I'm not planning on finishing this today anyway, and I'll be sure to get more sleep on Sunday/Monday. I don't have any time to lose, after all!_

_Not much has happened lately that's worth saying, except I'm fearing slightly for my health. Lately, I've been feeling so very tired... It's been extremely hard at school because of it. I can't do anything but stare at a wall, and when it comes time to work on an assignment... Bleh. I can't bother. I'll try, but then I'll just end up zoning out after the first or so question. It's... difficult. Just now I started zoning out- and this is my writing, for goodness sake! It's the one thing I adore most in the world! I'm slightly concerned, but it's probably nothing serious... probably just a lack of sleep and mild depression, or something. Humph..._

_On other matters, I started watching the Kuroshitsuji musical today. Well, really, I wanted to watch episode six of the anime because I want to try writing for that fandom, but for some reason, it wouldn't let me watch any of the episodes. They're all put up by the same YT account (FUNimation), though, which may have something to do with it. Instead, I watched a preview of the second season (you know, with Alois Trancy?) and became very disturbed as Alois mangled one of his maid's eye. Very very disturbing... I was so glad my brother didn't walk in on that. Oh Alois, you're terrible!_

_Anyway, the musical. Right. The musical is pretty epic. Some of it is... Asian humor. (You know, the completely stupid stuff that is so very ridiculous, but is kind of funny anyway- or maybe just weird, I dunno.) The songs are pretty awesome, though. (I'm only at part 2 out of 10, and I've only heard two songs, but... The Shinigami Dispatch Society song was epic.)_

_Shoot. I was going to try for a short A/N, but I forgot I wanted to comment on last chapter's question. The question was something like 'What do you think all the apples signify?' I got quite a few answers and was surprised to see so many thought of Black Vow and the 'forbidden fruit'. No one mentioned Out of Eden, though... I love that song! XD What I wanted to say was that there was at least one (meaning one or more) person who got it right on the mark._

_And that was ParuCafe, who said... "Len's gonna get a new iPhone." Ding ding ding, we have a winner! XD LOL, no, I'm kidding, but that comment made me laugh. XD_

_There _**was**_ at least one person who got it right, though. I wasn't kidding about that. ;) Think you can guess?_

_Anyway, I'm going to start now. (That's what he said- *shot*)_

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews:**

_Huh. No anonymous reviews for Chapter 8. *shrug*_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Lust of a Girl of Black**

* * *

Why do so many people like happy endings?

I've always thought they were unfair. Cinderella married the prince charming, but what about her stepsisters who'd only been raised the wrong way? It wasn't truly their fault for acting the way they did, it was the fault of the stepmother for filling their heads with hatred and jealousy. Wasn't it?

But the same could apply to the stepmother as well. People aren't just born evil; they're scarred. I had always wondered what the mean stepmother's childhood had been like. Had she been living in fear as well? Could she have been forced to marry Cinderella's father, not truly loving him? Was that why she acted so cruel towards the pretty girl with the pretty golden hair?

My teachers had found it strange how I always hated the innocent main characters of stories we'd read. They'd gotten concerned at my questioning and often asked my father questions related to it. Perhaps they thought my father was a part of it, though I didn't know why they'd think so. How could Papa be related to my problems? Papa was my savior, only around to save me... Never would he put me in harm's way, not if he could stop it!

Still, they frowned at me whenever I raised my hand to comment.

They didn't seem to appreciate my sympathy for The Wicked Witch of the West, how I thought she must have cried for her crushed sister later when she was alone. The shoes her sister had worn were obviously very important to her. What had they truly meant? And wasn't it cruel of Dorothy to steal the ruby slippers that The Witch wanted from her sister? Couldn't it have been permitted for the woman cursed with green skin to keep at least one memory of her deceased sibling? Or was that too much to ask for from a woman who'd sinned?

Perhaps the reason the evil fairy had tried to stop the prince from seeking Aurora was because she herself was in love with the young man. It must have hurt so much when the prince slashed at her with his sword just to save a girl he'd never met from sleep, when the darkened fairy had been watching over him since his birth, cursed to stay away until that day, where he'd kill her in more ways than one.

And then there was The Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland, who had only become spoiled from the endless riches around with no one to guide her through life. The Sea Witch, Ursula, cursed with an ugly monster's body. The wolf who'd been so hungry had seen a scrumptious little girl who'd made his stomach growl, but he had no idea how much that meal would cost him.

I could sympathize with every criminal from the fairy tales, especially the female villains. To me, it seemed like the main characters appeared only to make these cursed people even further tormented. Wasn't that cruel? Was that truly how the world worked?

I'd never seen myself as the main character of this fairy tale. The man who'd planted his seed inside of me had a girl who loved him- I knew he did. _She_ was the main character, the innocent girl who'd gotten caught up in a mess. I'd been the evil witch who'd seduced the man she loved without even meaning to. And now, I had his child.

Of course, it could be any of the three who'd attacked me that night. But for some reason, I felt sure it was his. I remembered the words he'd whispered when I'd recognized him: 'I'm sorry.' He showed guilt while the other two used me with hearts of stone.

Always, when I gazed at myself in the mirror, searching for a small bump in my abdomen, her face would appear to me. I wondered if she knew. I was so very afraid of her, for she already hated me, and I didn't want to upset her any further.

I wondered if the boy would ever admit to her what he'd done to me. Would she be shocked? Would she hate him? It would be all my fault! It was my fault for looking the way I did, so 'beautiful' and 'hard to resist'. Why couldn't I have been born ugly?!

But there was no use drowning in my own self-pity. It wasn't healthy for my little infant growing inside me, was it? But I was already tainted, wasn't I? Surely, the child that would be born from me would be cursed! He'd be born with an extra arm, a missing leg, a broken heart...! It worried me sick- literally. There were times when I'd wake up in the middle of the night to run to the bathroom and vomit all my innings, and it had nothing to do with morning sickness.

Apparently, I was somewhat light for a woman pregnant of three months.

* * *

Miku dropped down her shirt, disappointed once more. "I'm gaining weight, but not in the right places..." she muttered.

"I think that's supposed to happen."

The sixteen-year-old girl spun on her sister's older tutor. "That's not what I mean, Kiyoteru." She tugged her shirt up to the underside of her breasts to show him her tummy. "Shouldn't there be a bump by now?"

Kiyoteru averted his eyes, blushing slightly. "W-Well... um... I'm not really an expert in these things, but..."

"There should be a bump there by now, shouldn't there?"

"... Miku... Put your shirt down, please..." He sighed when he saw her do so. "I admit it's kind of strange, but I'm sure everything's fine. You're a skinny girl, so it's not all that surprising, is it?"

Miku pouted. "Mm..." To the mirror again she posed. "I... It just worries me. It doesn't seem natural."

"I'm glad to see you're not so depressed about it anymore," Kiyoteru commented. "I guess you've accepted it, hm?"

"... Maybe." Miku finally separated herself from her reflection and sat down on the mattress beside her friend. "I'm not getting rid of him, if that's what you're asking."

"I find it funny how you always call it 'him'. What makes you think it's going to be a boy?" Kiyoteru asked.

Miku scanned the room. They sat in her father's bedroom now, the one with the large kind-sized bed and the full-length mirror on one wall. "I don't know. I don't necessarily think it'll be a boy, just..." She shrugged. "I just call it 'him'."

"So you're going to be a single mother?" Though it was said casually enough, there was an underlying monotone to Kiyoteru's voice that made Miku look up sharply.

"Well... yes. I don't want to give him up to adoption, not even if Papa tries to force me to. He's mine!" She wrapped her arms around her middle defensively.

"No, that's not exactly what I meant. I figured you'd be keeping it- you've only been repeating it since I found out, after all." He leaned back against the mattress. "I was just wondering if you'd have anyone else with you to raise it."

Miku blinked. "Well... I'd have you and Luka, wouldn't I?"

Kiyoteru looked down at her. "Luka? You mean the maid? Does she know?"

"No, not yet, but I've been hoping to tell her soon. She has a girl of her own, you know. She may be able to help me..."

"She's only here on weekends, Miku." Kiyoteru turned his gaze back to the ceiling. "And though I'd try to help as much as I can - and you know I would! - I still probably wouldn't be able to do much. You'd be on your own."

"What are you suggesting, Kiyo?!" She stared at him with wide shocked eyes. "Are you trying to tell me I should find the father and ask _him_ to help take care of our baby?!"

"Of course not!" Kiyoteru sat up so fast when he shouted it out that Miku flinched, just the slightest bit afraid. "I... I wouldn't let him near you. I'd probably kill him if I ever met him." He shook his head. "I was just thinking that... maybe your friend, Kagamine, could stay here."

"You mean live with us?!" He nodded. "So I can just use her like that?!" His nods turned slow, unsure. "Kiyoteru, I refuse to take advantage of this girl. She's already done infinity more than enough for me, and to use her would be proving I don't appreciate her! I could never do such a thing!"

They simply stared at each other for a few moments before Kiyoteru broke the silence. "You could have just said no. Are all pregnant women that dramatic about everything?"

Miku smiled weakly at him. Kiyoteru still didn't know how concerned Miku was for her own health. It probably wasn't a big deal, though... Right? Plenty of women worried too much. It was probably just that.

"But really, maybe for the first few months, you should ask Rin to stay over to help out..." Kiyoteru met her eye. "I think taking care of a baby is too hard for a girl like you. You still have to go to school during the day, too! Then who will take care of the baby?"

"Rin goes to school too, you know!" Miku was starting to get annoyed. "She wouldn't stay home to take care of him just so I can get an education and she'd come out with none!"

"..." Right. Good point. "So... what _are_ you going to do about that?" He leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. "You can't really bring it to school with you, can you?"

Miku hesitated. "Can't I?" She sighed when her friend shook his head. "I... I guess I'll have to hire a nanny... or maybe I'll take a year off and be homeschooled."

"But you'd need your father's consent for both of those." He was staring at her so seriously, she knew there would be no way around it.

Her father was often on business trips and away from home. He needed the money to pay the rent of the large house, to pay for the needs of his two daughters, to pay Kiyoteru for tutoring, to pay the maid for cleaning, to pay for property taxes, electric bills, hydro bills... The list went on and on.

The last time Miku had seen him was about a month before the accident, though he called often. He had no doubt his daughter was safe and sound when really, she was carrying the baby of a man who'd attacked her. He had no idea, and Miku knew he wouldn't take it lightly.

Perhaps her father had as many problems as his daughter.

Lui Hatsune was extremely possessive of his eldest and fretted over every little thing. Quite the opposite was to be said about his younger girl. Lillian-Rose was all but ignored. After all, she had indirectly killed his wife, and murder was a sin not to be forgiven. Right?

Every time he came home, he'd examine his daughter completely. He'd drag her upstairs to her room, and have her strip from head to toe. And then he's search and search her body, and if even a single scratch was to be found, his eyes would flare and he'd demand to know who had hurt her. Most of the time, Miku didn't even know how she'd gotten the scab, but when she'd say that, her father would become enraged and would accuse her of lying to him.

He did it only because he was worried and because he loved her, Miku knew that. But it didn't stop her from hating her little 'examinations'. Sometimes it made her wish he'd never come home at all.

He'd only been doing that since the first rape, when she'd been nearly eight years old. Before that, he'd never had a reason. Before that, he'd never had such an obsession. Before that, he'd never had that crazed look in his eye when he rushed home and saw her first.

It was another reason to make Miku feel she was sinful; she even brought her father stress and worry when he should be perfectly reassured at all times about her. She still didn't know what she'd done - both times - to make those men believe she was a wicked little girl, so obviously, she never learned. If only she knew, then maybe she could avoid these accidents, and her father wouldn't have any need to worry.

"When are you going to tell him?" Kiyoteru asked. "He should be coming back soon, you know."

"I don't-" All of a sudden, her stomach growled. (1) She laughed softly as she patted her tummy. "Time for lunch, maybe?"

As if she'd heard, Lily appeared at the open door holding two food items. "Mikuuuuu?" Miku smiled as Lily walked up closer and handed her a leek and an apple.

"How did you know...?" Miku asked her, though it sounded more like she was questioning herself. Lily only smiled that her, her eyes those of a wise women far older.

Miku took a large bite of the leek, dropping the red apple in her lap, and sighed. "Mm..."

It was almost comical the way Kiyoteru cringed at her. "How on earth do you eat that stuff raw?!" he asked, making Miku giggle.

"It's good..."

Lily's eyes suddenly shot wide open, as if she'd remembered something crucial. She quickly scurried out of the room. She returned a few seconds later with that baby doll in her arms.

Miku immediately narrowed her eyes at it. Something about that doll scared her. "Lily, why is it that you always carry that doll with you?"

Lily blinked. Then, she reached her hand out to touch Miku's stomach. "Miku," she said, making her voice slightly lower-pitched to imitate her, "why is it that you always carry that doll with you?"

Miku recoiled immediately, jerking away from her sister. She knew it! That doll that Lily always carried symbolized the fetus inside of her. Lily wouldn't let go of that doll until Miku let go of her baby, would she? But Miku was determined to keep it. Did Lily know that already?

"Enough, Lily," Kiyoteru scolded. "Don't make fun of your sister." See?! Even Kiyoteru could see it! Even he could tell Lily was mocking her!

As if reading her thoughts, Miku's eyes slid to her and her lips turned upwards into a smirk. "Lily no mock, Miku." As she spoke, she wrapped herself around her tutor's leg like a child might do. "Lily help! Lily only help. Lily tell you what do, what come." She held the doll out to Miku, encouraging her to take it.

Hesitantly, she did. The doll was pale with long dark lashes, and when Miku held it up straight, its eyes would open. Though the doll looked Asian, it had striking blue eyes. It reminded Miku of her own blue orbs, and that too scared her.

As soon as the doll was out of Lily's hands, the young girl wrapped her arms around Kiyoteru's leg, hugging it. The young man chuckled and reached down to her. "Here, Lily. Want up?"

It bothered Miku the way Lily reached out to him, let him pull her onto his lap, and how quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lily didn't mind being touched, but it wasn't very often she'd show such affection. Never had she hugged Miku like that. Rarely would she even touch their father, just as Lui rarely acknowledged her. Why did she trust Kiyoteru so much?

He laughed at her clinging and Lily smiled. Miku forgot about the doll in her hands as she watched her nine-year-old sister steal the man's glasses so he wouldn't be able to see. The way they smiled when they were around each other... How could they make each other so happy? It seemed so unnatural to Miku.

"Here." Miku gave back the doll, practically shoving it into Lily's arms. Lily took it gladly and held it against Kiyoteru's chest. The picture seemed so strange to Miku. Lily and Kiyoteru holding a baby in their arms... It gave Miku a bad taste in her mouth.

"Where you going?" The brunette asked as Miku stood.

"Rin's." Both sisters answered at the same time, which surprised both of Lily's elders. How did Lily know...? Lily smiled at Miku and winked. It gave Miku the shivers, so she just decided to leave, taking a large bite of the apple in her hand.

Avoiding the reflected colors cast by the mirrors, Miku hurried down the stairs. By the time she'd made her way down (because even hurrying was slow when one pressed herself so against the wall), her apple was finished. She'd left her stalk of leek upstairs, and was still a little hungry.

She walked to the kitchen and opened the tin bread bin, pulling out a plain slice of regular bread to eat. After taking a bite, she put on her black coat with the silver buttons and her woolen red scarf. Making sure her furry lack boots were on properly, she opened the door and started out.

It was mid-December. The snow stuck to the ground and the air was chilly. The roads nearby hadn't been blown in since two or three days ago, and her feet sunk into the white as she walked.

Miku had always loved winter. She thought it so beautiful to see all that snow everywhere. All the trees were covered in white to make up for the lack of leaves and the ground wore a fragile coat to match and hide any yellowed grass. She was always sad when spring came and melted everything, turning all the beautiful white into ugly muddy patches. She hated mud.

As she walked, she saw some snowmen on some houses lawns. It made her smile. Where she lived, there weren't many other houses nearby, but not too far away was Rin's neighbourhood. Well... sort of. There was a neighbourhood in between, at least.

To get to the Kagamines' house, you had to go a way around the forest (or you could also cross through, but after what Miku had experienced, she kept out now) where you'd find a forked road. Turn right and you'd be met with a street of houses, a small neighbourhood. Keep straight and it wouldn't take very long to find a lonely house behind all the others.

If you went left, you'd find yourself in the woods, where if you kept through, you'd get to their school. Rin always used the shortcut through the woods. (2) Miku no longer did.

The Kagamine house was bigger than the others around it, though not nearly as big as the Hatsune manor. It was made of regular brick, like every other house around it, and looked very average. The manor was made of wood, and would burn down so easily... That was another of Miku's biggest fears.

It was very plain. The only thing that was unusual was the way it was separated from the houses in front of it, a loner. Miku liked that; she and the house had something in common.

She skipped over the small path that would lead her to the door and knocked. It didn't take very long for the door to open, though before it did, Miku could have sworn she saw a shadow in the window...

"I figured it'd be you," Len said, holding the door open for her. "Come on!"

Miku wasn't at all afraid of Len anymore. He'd grown on her the way Kiyoteru had, though much quicker. The second rape hadn't had as much of an effect on her as the first, it seemed.

"Rin's in the shower right now," the blonde said as he followed her to the couch. "Just got in, too, so you may have to wait a while. Depends how she's feeling."

Miku listened and could indeed hear the water running. "How she's feeling?" she questioned.

"If she's stressed, she'll take a long shower," Len listed. "If she's lazy, she'll take a long shower. If she's happy, she'll take a medium shower. If she's sad, she'll take forever. If she's in a hurry, she'll take a short shower. If she's suicidal, she'll try to drown herself. If sh-"

"Suicidal?!" What?!

Len smiled at her. "That was a joke."

Was it? Miku wasn't completely reassured. She never took anyone's word for anything anymore. She said nothing though and made herself comfortable on the couch (though she always sat straight as a stick, never truly relaxing). Len simply flopped down beside her.

"So, what's up?" Len asked, stretching his arms along the back of the sofa. Such a boyish action.

"The ceiling."

Len laughed. "The worst part about that there is that you're not even being sarcastic. You're just being logical!"

"Well..." Miku blushed a little. "The ceiling _is_ up..."

"So is the sky." He met her gaze with a competitive look.

"Yes, but currently, the closest thing upwards would be the ceili-"

"Wrong. It'd be the lights."

Miku quickly grew flustered. "W-Well, yes, but the ceiling covers everything while the lights are only above a certain spot..." She fiddled with her thumbs stressfully.

Len laughed. "Relax! I'm only teasing you!" He leaned forward to try and see her face (she was bent over so her bangs hid her expression). "Hey... Easy there." He poked her arm and smiled when he felt her flinch. "You shouldn't be so tense."

"It's not my fault. I just am this way..."

"Were you always this skittish?" he asked sincerely.

She turned to face him. His big blue eyes were the same as Rin's, and so honest and gentle... His lashes were longer, though, and darker. And his eyes had a friendlier air in them while Rin always had an icy shield she hid behind. "No," she finally said. "I wasn't always this skittish."

He grinned at her. "It's funny how serious you always are. You say things so dramatically, but your voice is so high..." His laugh rang out. "I don't know why, but it's just funny to me."

She couldn't help a small smile too. "You didn't even ask why..."

He cocked his head. "Oh? Did you want me to ask why?"

It was Miku's turn to giggle. He was always so cheerful and so different from his twin... That there was strange to her. She reached an arm over Len's shoulder and worked at his ponytail, which made him groan.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked, as the elastic was pulled out and his hair fell down to his shoulders.

"It's funny to see a cheerful Rin." Rin was always scowling. How could two personalities so different come from one same birthing?

"You know what I think?" Len asked mischievously. He smirked, one eyebrow raised as he wagged his with each syllable. "I think you like my hair down because it makes me look like Rin."

"Well... yes." It was the truth, after all.

"Oh really? You know what else I think?" He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear. "I think you like her..."

"... Yes...?" Of course Miku liked her! After all Rin had done for her, it would be impossible _not_ to like her! After all... Rin had saved her life. "Of course I do."

"That's not what I mean..." He backed away fluttering his eyes teasingly. "I think you've got a cruuuuush~!" he sang.

The blood drained from her face and she sat there completely frozen.

"... Miku...?"

She felt him poke her cheek and snapped back to reality. "How dare you suggest such a thing!" she hissed. "That's disgusting and violates God's will! Never say anything like that to me ever again!"

Len recoiled quickly. "Miku, I was only kidding!"

Almost immediately after the words escaped her mouth, she realized what she'd said and the tone she'd spoken in and hid her face. "Oh gee... I'm so sorry, Len...!" She felt so embarrassed to have snapped like that.

"It's... okay?" He shook his head. "I don't get it. Why are you so against gays anyway? I mean, I was only teasing you, but you looked like you were going to be sick... Or maybe you actually _were_ going to be sick? Did you eat anything bad?"

"I'm fine, the only thing I really ate was bread on the way here..." She shook her head. "I don't know why I'm against gays. People who choose to love someone of the same gender are consciously disobeying God on purpose! I don't like that. It's against the bible, and it's just... it's just gross!" She cringed.

Len was silent for a moment. "... You know... Whether you believe or not, I've read the bible before, and... I don't know where you saw the whole thing about being gay." Miku was about to protest but he cut her off. "I do know one thing that _**is**_ in the bible, though." He stared her in the eye with a completely serious face. "Don't fuck your family."

Miku said nothing, for he was right about that. It wasn't worded quite so... vulgarly, but it did mention that one should never engage in any sexual relationship with a mother, father, sister, brother, daughter, son, aunt, uncle, step-family, in-laws, etc. Len had completely disobeyed that law, as did Rin.

"Does that mean you think I'm gross?" Len asked her.

"O-Of course I think it's gross..." She averted her gaze, blushing. "I told you that from the beginning. I don't like it at all, but... I'm... used to it now."

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm... disobeying God?"

She swallowed nervously, her heart thumping. She didn't like this topic at all, not at all...!

"I don't 'honor' my mother and father." He lifted two fingers. "That's two strikes for me."

Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"And besides, being gay isn't a choice. You don't choose who you love."

"No, but you must resist your urges...!"

"Why should they have to?" The worst part was that while Miku was beginning to sweat, Len was completely calm, as if they were simply discussing the weather.

"Because it's wrong!" Miku breathed out. "It's wrong!"

"It's wrong to love someone?" Len cocked his head. "That's strange. I've never heard anything like that before."

Miku squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't like how Len was trying to force her to doubt.

"Oh, and I've also had sex before marriage. That's a sin too, right?" He cocked his head and smiled, as if he couldn't see the girl panicking in front of him. "That's strike three. Batter out...~"

"I... It's... Me too." He didn't know yet. He should know. There was a reason why Miku visited Rin so often, and it wasn't because she was trying to steal her away.

"You've sinned too?" Len smiled. "That's funny. I didn't think you'd admit to something like that."

"No... I..." She shut her eyes close. "You don't get it."

Len's eyes widened like saucers as she took his hand and brought it towards her body. "M-Miku, what are you...?!" He was slightly relieved when she pressed his hand onto her stomach, and not... _other_ places. Suspicion still lingered, however. "What?"

"I know you can't feel it." Another string of worries filled her head, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered the silence in the room. The shower wasn't turned on anymore. "Len... Rin found me in the woods, and... she..." Her eyes opened and she prayed Len wouldn't be too revolted. "I'm pregnant, Len."

He seemed shocked, and then realization dawned over him. "N-No way..." It was truly as if he were putting a puzzle together in his head.

Rin bringing her home sick that one day, and that one time she mentioned she worried about Miku constantly throwing up even though it was supposedly normal. It had struck Len as odd, for when was throwing up considered normal or healthy? But he'd let it go. Once, he'd caught the blonde staring at herself and her stomach in the mirror. He'd immediately grown concerned, asking if there'd been another accident, despite how careful they'd been. She'd said no and scowled at his worrying. 'I'm just comparing,' she'd told him.

And then, there was one specific factor he'd long ago forgotten...

_'Someone told me today that something bad was going to happen to Hatsune...' _A day or two before Miku Hatsune had come up to them and somehow included herself in their lives, Rin had spoken those words. Len had forgotten about that completely. (3)

"... What exactly happened...?" he asked, his voice dark. He already had an idea what the answer would be.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Miku squirmed. Of course he would ask about **that**. How stupid of her to forget. "Please..."

He brought his finger under her chin and tilted her face towards his like he always would do. "Did you want it?" he asked, his voice a silent whisper.

Miku hesitated. "N-No..."

That was all he needed. He leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms behind his head. "It sure explains a lot... Does Rin know?"

"Yes." Miku squirmed some more. She didn't like to be questioned...

"Can I ask her about it later?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "Yes."

There was a moment of silence between them. "I'm sorry I was kind of harsh on you just now," Len said. "I'm just a little touchy on that subject."

"About... gays?" She stared at him. "Are you...?"

"Not me," Len answered quietly. "Not me."

"Rin...?"

He studied her expression. "Don't act any different around her now just because I said that. I asked her about it a long time ago, so she might have changed her mind, but..."

"But you're a boy, and she loves-...!"

"I think she's bi-sexual." His eyes were so cloudy as he spoke. "She's never really... done anything... to a girl before, just..." He shook his head. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, all of a sudden. All I'm doing is freaking you out. Then you'll go all weird on Rin, and Rin'll get angry at me for telling you all this shit." Miku winced at the curse. "Just forget I ever said anything."

"A-Alright."

Len's gaze flickered down to her stomach. He pointed at it. "How long...?"

"Three months."

He blinked. "Three months? I may not be an expert, but shouldn't there be at least a bump by now?"

Miku shut her eyes. She was already so stressed about that matter... "Yes. There should be. Maybe it's just that I'm skinny."

"You've gained weight recently," Len pointed out. "That's normal, right?"

Miku gave him a look. "Thank you for noticing." The smallest trace of sarcasm could be heard.

"Are you going to keep it?"

They stared at each other, ocean blue facing turquoise. "Did you want to?" Miku asked him. "When you found out about Rin, did you want to keep it?"

Len winced. "Don't- Ah, no, I shouldn't say that when you've told me what you did. No, I didn't really want it then. I thought it would rip us apart. It probably would have, too. Everyone would have known it was me." He sighed. "I'm glad we decided to do what we did, but I wish that someday, we'd actually be able to..." He let the sentence hang. "I doubt it, though."

"Why?"

"I don't think- Well, it's hard to explain." He bit down on his hand. "Let's just say that we may or may not still be together when we get to that age."

"What?! Why not?" That didn't make sense! Sure, they refrained from being too romantic in front of her, but she knew they loved each other deeply!

"Because." He shrugged. "Because, because, because. I have my own thoughts about it, but I'd rather not share them right now. Besides, that wasn't what I asked you."

That just didn't make sense! What were his suspicions? Was he in love with another girl?! "I-I..." she faltered, her other thoughts taking advantage. She shook her head and tried to focus. He didn't want to talk about it. He'd respected her when she'd said so, so it was now her turn to respect him. "Yes, I'm keeping it."

"Okay." He nodded. "Rin... Did she know from the beginning?"

It was Miku's turn to bite down on her precious pink lip. "About what part?"

"About what happened to make you..." He gestured at her stomach. "That."

Miku's eyes watered and she smiled. "Rin saved my life. She knew it from the day of, because she found me there in the woods. I was going to..." she faltered again. "But she saved me."

Another pause. "I just can't believe she never told me..." He shook his head with a smile. "She tells me everything, even things she's sworn to keep secret. It's weird how she never told me about you."

"I... I made her promise. I'm sorry..." Miku bowed down her head. "I should have let her tell you."

"No, no, it's fine! I'm just kinda surprised, is all." He looked disbelieving enough. "I wonder why."

"Oh Leeeeennyyyyy~" They both turned to the stairway. "Guess what I'm wearing~?" A mischievous laugh. "Nothing! Isn't that exciting?"

Len's face flushed. "Um... Ignore that," he told the girl of blue. "Rin!" he yelled out to her. "We have a guest!"

The sound of stomping down stairs was heard and Rin appeared in nothing more than a towel. Miku sighed to herself; At least she wasn't **completely** bare.

Rin scowled when she saw the other girl. "You again! I'm trying to get laid, here!"

Len blushed even more. "Rin, do-" He shook his head. She wouldn't listen to his scoldings anyway. "Miku, how about you just go upstairs with her?" He leaned in and whispered, "Maybe try coaxing her into getting some clothes on..."

Miku smiled and walked over to the towel-clad blonde. Immediately her scowl disappeared and her expression turned gentle at the sight of the other girl. "Come on."

Miku followed Rin into her bedroom (though both twins used it). Rin was sprawled out on the bed watching Miku nervously hover around with narrowed eyes. "Why are you always so nervous when you walk into my room?" she asked. "I'm not going to spring myself on you."

Miku tried to forget about her conversation with Len but couldn't help it. Len, Rin's own twin brother, suspected her of being bi-sexual. And now, Rin was naked, apart from a plain white towel. And lying on a bed. Was it so wrong to be just a little concerned about it?

"Shouldn't you get dressed?" Miku suggested, her face red. She was suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"It's not a big deal." Rin sat up (clutching the towel to her chest, thank goodness). "We're both girls. It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before on yourself. You really don't have to stand all the way over there."

Miku gulped and walked over to the bed. She stood in front of it, unsure whether or not to sit down. She had goose bumps and her face felt so warm...

Rin rolled her eyes. "Oh gee..." She grasped onto Miku's arm and pulled her down onto the bed. It seemed to send an electric shock through her body. "You're being weird. Are you going hormonal?"

Miku blinked, trying to focus on a topic, something to talk about. Her brain was suddenly failing her. "D- I... I told Len about the baby."

Rin's eyes widened. "Did you now? I didn't think you wanted him to know. That's good."

"He's worried you won't have kids. He thought I wanted to steal you away. Or maybe I thought that. You had a friend named Gumi. I-" Miku quickly clasped her hand over her mouth. Her brain really was detached- everything felt hazy to her, and yet her senses seemed to have doubled. She could smell the shampoo from Rin's hair. But really, she had to stop herself from blurting such random things...!

Rin stared at her blankly. "... What the hell?"

Miku quickly shook her head. "N-Nothing. I'm just... being weird."

Rin seemed fine to leave it at that. "So, anything new with little mister baby bopper?" she asked, gesturing at Miku's stomach.

Miku pulled up her shirt. The fabric tickled her skin and gave her more goose bumps along her arms. "I'm still not showing... do you think that's alright?"

"I don't know. I booked an appointment with Gackt for next week so he can check it out. To be honest, I'm a little worried too." Rin stopped. "Okay, what's with you? Your face is all red."

When Rin bent down like that, her towel loosened slightly, and Miku could see right down the front and her-

Rin noticed where she was staring and laughed. "Geez, it's not that big of a deal! We're both girls, so quit acting like that, 'kay?" When Miku continued to stare, Rin rolled her eyes. "I wonder what you'd do if I let my towel fall off? You know... _'accidentally'_," she teased.

To her utter embarrassment, Miku shivered. For some reason, she even hoped Rin would.

Again, Rin noticed. Was there anything she _didn't_ notice?! Her face became shocked for a moment before she laughed. "Oh my god!" she burst out. "I remember reading online that pregnant ladies could become bitches in heat because of all the hormones and shit... but **geez**, Miku! Me?! You were talking to Len for _how long_, but you suddenly start drooling over **me**?!" She laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

Miku had never felt so embarrassed. ... Well, almost never. "I... I'm not drooling..." Miku blushed. How dare Rin even accuse her of having homosexual desires! For God's sake!

"Really? Aren't you?"

"Please stop..."

"Aw, Miku's embarrassed~!" Rin cooed. "So, you've got a little crush on me, I see?" she shimmied up closer and winked. (4)

"I do not...!" It didn't even sound convincing in Miku's ears, despite it being true.

Rin's eyes flared in amusement. "Oh really?" She moved her legs underneath her body so she was kneeling and leaned in to whisper in Miku's ear. "And what if I do this...?"

Miku froze, keeping her eyes straightforward, refusing to look in Rin's direction. "You're being cruel. And... if you kneel over like that... your towel will fall off."

Rin huffed and backed up, sitting herself on her calves. She wrapped the towel around her tightly. "Like I said, it's not really that big of a deal..." she muttered as she got up from the bed. She began to rummage in one of the drawers of her dresser and pulled out some undergarments. "I was only teasing. I get what it was, just some stupid trick of hormones. That isn't really considered cruelty, what I was doing."

Miku held on to her breath for a reason she didn't know. It was almost as if she thought she'd be submerged underwater, that the oxygen in the room would suddenly run out. In a way, it felt like it.

"I know you don't actually have a crush on me." She said it in such a bland tone, Miku couldn't tell if she was just saying it casually or purposely trying to hide her emotions. Miku almost wanted to hear disappointment. "You get so overemotional... and **that's** not to be blamed on your pregnancy."

The reminding of the fetus inside her brought Miku's hand to her stomach. She felt somewhat reassured when she touched herself there, even though she couldn't feel any bump of any sort.

"So... you really told Len?" Rin asked, frowning when the teal-haired guest nodded. "How much did you tell him? All of it, or just the part with the baby?"

"I... He..." Miku's face reddened again. "He asked me if... if I wanted... _it_."

"_'It'_? You mean the baby?"

"No, I mean the..." Her voice faltered, unable to pronounce the last word.

Rin nodded, understanding. "Ah. And that's as far as you got?"

"Yes. I told him I'm three months along, and I answered that question. That's all." He's been so very understanding about it, too. Shouldn't he have cringed, pushed her away in disgust? Why hadn't he? Did Rin maybe go through the same thing? Miku watched the blonde pull on a blouse (because who has the time to simply unbutton it?), wondering.

"So is he allowed to ask me about things later?"

"Yes, I did tell him he could. You think he will?"

"Of course he will." Rin glanced back at her friend with one of her rarer gentle expressions. "You may not think so, but he cares for you as much as I do. Maybe even more than I do."

What? "But I thought you two were together!" the girl exclaimed.

"What?!" Rin snapped. "What are you talking about?"

Much like she used to do back in September, Miku cowered, hunching her shoulders inward. "I... I thought he loved you...?"

"That's what he told me." Rin stood up straight, her hand on her hip. "But what's that got to do with anything? All I said was that he cares for you probably even more than I do."

"Yes, so that means..." She cowered even more so at Rin's narrowed eyes. "I... I don't even know what I'm saying."

Rin looked awfully suspicious. "_'I thought you two were together'_... Did you think I was telling you he was in love with _you_?" She shook her head. "How on earth did you get that?! All I said was that he cares for you more than I-" Suddenly she gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "A-Are you accusing me of...?!" (5)

Miku grew worried. The last thing she wanted was to offend or anger Rin, especially when she didn't know what she'd done wrong!

Rin shook her head, sighing. "Never mind. I'm just over-analyzing." She glanced back at the other girl warily. "... Right?"

"I-I..." Was this the right or wrong answer? "I suppose so."

Rin nodded, looking as if she were trying to convince herself of something. She went back, fully-clothed, and sat beside the mother-to-be... maybe. "Sometimes, the things you say..." She shook her head and smiled. "You've got me all confused. You stupid-head."

Miku gave her a weak smile, still unsure as to what had the blonde so riled up. "You... You're always so uncertain of other people." She met her eyes. "When I said I thought Len loved you, you said 'That's what he told me'. Shouldn't you be sure of it?"

Rin's eyes went distant. "I'm just not taking it for granted. I know people can lie, and you can never be sure if what people say is true."

"So you don't think he loves you?" Miku asked, her big blue eyes wide-open.

It took longer than Miku had hoped for Rin to respond. "Well... yes, but..."

"You have trouble trusting people, don't you?" Miku asked sincerely, her eyes softening.

Rin snorted. "Like you're one to talk."

"Why?" Miku asked. "Why can't you trust people?"

Rin stared at her for a long time. "... I'm just..." Miku felt self-conscious under Rin's stare. "... being safe. That's all, I guess." She averted her gaze and made a small grunt-like noise. "No, I wasn't raped or anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"But something must have made you this way... right?"

"Not everyone has to have a tragic event in their life, Miku!" She seemed to be getting annoyed. "It's just the way I am, let's leave it at that!"

Miku still wasn't convinced. She cocked her head (though it was still somewhat hazy and her cheeks were still flushed). "Did people not like you? You don't really have many friends..." Without meaning to, she inched a little closer, perhaps out of interest or sympathy or... something.

"I don't have many friends because I don't want many friends," Rin answered harshly. "It's nothing, okay?!"

"Then why won't you tell me if there's nothing?" Miku waited for her friend to answer, certain she'd get somewhere with this remark.

"I told you already," Rin said, trying not to get angry. "There's nothing to tell."

Miku's shoulders dropped, defeated, and she sighed. "Rin... Do you trust me, at least?"

The blonde's head shot up and she glared at the girl. Miku on the other hand, flushed an even darker color; their faces were a mere centimeter or two apart.

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"... Mmm... hm?" It was difficult to concentrate and Miku felt dizzy. "I..." _'Hormones. It's just hormones...'_

"You okay?"

Rin's thin blond eyebrows were furrowed, her ocean blue eyes confused and concerned. Her rosy pink lips were set in a frown and her cheeks wore a healthy gleam of peachy pink. Framed by her perfect blond head of hair, she looked...

"It matters to me because..." Miku's gaze rose from her lips to Rin's eyes. "It matters to me because **you** matter to me." And that wasn't just the hormones speaking- it was the truth, and Miku wasn't afraid to deny it.

Rin was unfazed, almost as if she expected such an answer. In fact, She probably did. "I trust you, Miku," she admitted. "I think you might be the only one I trust, really."

"T-The only one you-?!" As if Miku wasn't already nervous enough.

"Don't get so flattered," Rin said with a scowl. "It's mostly because I know you're too innocent and pure to lie."

"I'm not pu-"

"You don't seem to have any motive either. You're not into gossiping, you don't need money, you're certainly not after me for sex..." She smiled at the thought. "The only reason you're around me-... I guess what makes it different for you is that... Len can take care of himself, if I ever end up leaving him. You're the only one who really needs me." She gazed back at the girl and quickly corrected herself. "The only one who _says_ they need me, at least."

"I've never said that." Miku told her breathlessly. Her heart was racing at the mere sight of the girl in front of her, which though frustrated her, also aroused her at the same time- though she wouldn't be able to recognize what that felt like. "I've never said I needed you. But you know I do." A little bit closer. "How do you know that?"

Rin watched the other girl move in on her without any emotion on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked. She'd meant to snap the words, lace them with enough sarcasm to kill, but they came out soft.

Miku pushed her palm into the mattress beside Rin's legs to balance herself as their noses touched. And still, Rin's expression remained blank.

"What are you doing?" she repeated, even softer in tone.

The snow fell heavily outside the window pane. Gray clouds covered the sunlight and everything seemed somewhat dark, already preparing for Winter's early nights. The trees were bare and only footprints disrupted the otherwise perfect blanket of white on the ground.

Shadows clung onto every object in the room, including the two teenage girls on that bed. It may have been frozen cold outside, but the furnace kept the house's insides cozy and warm. So why did the long-haired tealette shiver as she did?

_'Hormones. It's only stupid hormo-' _"Rin..." It sounded like a whimper. She couldn't think anything at all. She couldn't even register what she was doing. Her ears felt closed off and her nerves felt electrified. It almost felt like she'd taken too much Advil or something. Everything was foggy except for the girl in front of her.

Ha! And she'd thought that after Rin had changed, she'd gotten her sudden lust under control! Oh no, she really hadn't at all, had she? Perhaps those cruel men were right; perhaps she_ was_ wicked after all!

Their foreheads were pressed together, but Miku wanted to see the other girl's bright blue eyes. She didn't pull away too far- only enough to fall into awe at the beautiful blue orbs that bore into her own. "Rin..." she said again, her voice thick with lust. It was so strange to Rin. She wasn't sure Miku Hatsune could even feel lust!

"Rin!" Miku repeated. "Rin, I..." She took in a breath and her eyes lidded. Rin couldn't help but feel victimized with the girl's next words. "I need you."

It was enough to make her shiver. Did Miku even hear the double meaning in her words? It seemed like she'd turned into another person altogether. This wasn't the Miku she knew. The Miku she knew had been possessed. But...

"Don't...!" Her breath hitched at their proximity. "Don't do anything you're going to regret..."

Rin couldn't believe herself. Never in the three months she'd known Miku Hatsune had she ever felt anything for her. Well... perhaps that was a lie. Perhaps a little affection was aimed towards the pretty but helpless girl. But never was she planning to act on those practically nonexistent feelings, nor was she even considering doing so. She'd never fantasized about the girl in any way, and especially not sexually. But now, she felt so vulnerable. She felt like a puppet and Miku was holding all the strings. She hated that, but her body... Let's just say, it didn't agree.

It made Rin feel ridiculously easy, but even she knew she wouldn't be able to stop Miku herself, should the other decide to go any further. How cruel she was; Len hadn't once even appeared in her mind.

Meanwhile, spots danced in Miku's vision. She blinked, trying to rid herself from them, and for just the slightest second she came back to her senses.

She was on top of her. Her knee was between Rin's (spread) legs, the other foot balancing her from where they'd both been innocently sitting together a few minutes ago. One hand was pressing on the mattress on Rin's left, beside her torso, while the other dug in to the right of her perfect face.

Despite the suggestive positioning, they barely touched. Their faces, however, were so very close. So incredibly close that, if Miku decided to, she'd only have to lower herself a smidgen to press her lips against those perfect rose ones.

And the worst part was that, even in consciousness, Miku wanted the girl underneath her. She wanted to be touched, though she had no idea how or where.

"Miku...?" Anyone would have heard the need in Rin's voice, but Miku could only hear the alarm.

_'I'm... no better... than the boys Daddy hates.'_

"Miku! Miku! Shit...! **Len, get over here**!"

Len rushed up stairs, abandoning the thought of making lunch as soon as he heard his sister's yelling. "What? What is it?!"

When he got to his sister's room, he found his sister holding up Miku Hatsune. Her eyes were closed, her body limp. Both their cheeks were flushed a deep red and Len wondered briefly why. But that wasn't important right now.

"What happened?!"

"We..." Rin averted her gaze, finally realizing what they'd almost done and what it meant. "I..." She shook her head. "She just fainted all of a sudden. I don't know what happened."

She wasn't meeting his eye. Len quickly came up to the bedside and grabbed Miku's sides, tugging her off his beloved sister and lying her down on her bed. Only as he was pulling the older girl off did he notice their strange person.

He turned sharply to look at Rin but lowered her head, hiding her face with the hair that fell from her clips. "What happened?" he asked again.

"It's nothing." She didn't even bother pretending she didn't understand. "I don't want to talk about it."

Len nodded and turned to the Hatsune girl. He pressed a hand to her forehead and winced. "She's really warm... No wonder her face is so red." He heard a hiccup from behind him and spun.

It was strange. Her cheeks still burned red, but the rest of her face had paled immensely. "Is that...?" In the worst of situations, Miku could have leaned onto her because she was suddenly losing strength. She was too innocent to turn seductive, wasn't she? Her face was only blushing because she was getting a fever, huh?

She swallowed at the thought that she'd perversely imagined it all, but deep inside she knew it wasn't so. She may have been heavily influenced by hormones, but it had happened nonetheless. And Rin hadn't even tried to stop it.

"I'll get her a compress," Rin declared, standing up.

Len didn't say a word until she reached the door. "You don't have to tell me what happened between you two, m'kay?"

Rin stopped, running her hand through her hair stressfully. "Len, I... Nothing happened."

She didn't hear anything. When she looked back, she realized he wasn't even there anymore. The sink was turned on in their bathroom.

"Shit," she sighed, as she finally left to fetch that compress. But thoughts of a specific girl kept on entering her mind...

* * *

The walk was quiet the entire way.

Miku had woken up after ten minutes or so. It didn't seem like too serious a fever, but with her baby, they'd insisted she stay a little longer. Even she, however, noticed the tense atmosphere engulfing them. And she had a feeling she knew why.

She had a feeling that what had happened, though the details were slightly blurry in her mind, was not a dream.

She could only wonder what it meant now- though she refused to think about it. Such a thing was difficult, though, when it was so sharpingly quiet.

She glanced from one twin to the other as she approached her home. Both seemed distant, lost in thought, though whenever Len caught her eye, he'd smile, as if there was nothing at all wrong. Rin would only raise a brow or frown, like she always would.

"That's... We're here." She felt so nervous, her voice was no more than a whisper.

They both snapped their hands upward in sync, which Miku would have found funny if she hadn't been so worried.

She tried to twist the knob open, but her mittens refused to grip on tight enough. Len chuckled and reached over to open it for her, holding the door open for them both.

She hated her home's living room. Well, she'd always disliked it, but now especially. All those tones of gray, black and white were life-sucking. Even the colors from the glass-stained windows seemed lifeless shadows with her mood. It surely wouldn't sweeten any of the three teenagers.

"Kiyo?" Rin called out. Miku shot her a look. _'Am I the only one who doesn't call him that...?' _Meanwhile, Len was gazing around curiously. Ah, right. He'd never been here before.

Just then, Lily ran out of the kitchen. Len didn't know about Lily either, did he? Uh-oh. Would he be able to understand Lily's differences as well as Rin had?

"Oh, Lily!" Rin's face broke into a smile for the first time since Miku had woken. She knelt down to Lily's size and beckoned her over, and the said youngster looked extremely flattered.

"Rin-na!" she chirped, lifting her chin proudly. It even made Len smile, though he must have realized by now that her actions were too childish for a normal nine-year-old.

"Lily... What's that in your hand?" Miku asked. She was beginning to feel slightly dizzy again, and so she leant onto the door to balance herself.

Lily looked up at her and raised her right hand. "For Miku's head. Too warm." She handed Rin the rag soaked in cold water. Rin chuckled and squeezed some of the water out onto the mat she stood on. It was only water, so it would dry eventually.

"Kiyo!" Lily called out in the same tone as Rin. Was she purposely imitating? Probably. But normally, she only copied Miku or TV shows she watched... She must have really liked Rin. "Kiyo! Miku need bed, sleep!"

"Wait..." Miku shook her head, confused. "We never told you I was sick, and you never touched my forehead, Lily. So how did you know...?" It seemed the twins had only just realized this as well.

"How did Lily know?" As she always did, Lily gave that knowing smile. "Lily knows what she knows what she knows~! (6)"

Rin beamed at her brother. "She's special, isn't she?"

Len looked a little confused, but nodded. Was there anything Rin said that he didn't agree with?

Kiyoteru finally appeared. "Luka called," he said. "She'll be a little late tomorrow." He looked Len up and down, then shifted his gaze over to Rin. "I'm sorry, are you Rin's brother?"

"Oh, no!" Len gestured back and forth with his hands, shaking his head. "We're just friends with benefits, that's all!" Rin and Kiyoteru both shot him a look.

Kiyoteru crossed his arms. "Humph. Is that so?" He gave Rin a disapproving glance, to which Rin rolled her eyes.

"Don't believe him, he's just my brother." She stood up to her full size.

"Well, I'm a little bit of both," Len shrugged, grinning. In response, he received an elbow to the rib.

Though it was obvious to Miku they were still a little awkward, she was glad to see them acknowledge each other. "Miku fainted while she was at our house," Rin told the man, who was still eyeing her suspiciously. Though she hid it well, her voice squeaked at the end, betraying her worry. "She has a fever."

"What?" Quickly, Kiyoteru was at Miku's side, hand to her forehead. "Oh, I see... You shouldn't worry too much, Rin. It isn't uncommon for Miku to faint when she's sick. Lily does the same." At the mention of the young girl, they all glanced around the room, only to notice she'd disappeared. "Lily?"

"Kiyo take too long." She was lining out blankets on the expensive leather couch in the living room. She already had pillows fluffed out. It was a perfect little makeshift bed, except for one thing...

"Lily, you know Miku doesn't like the colors from the windows," Kiyoteru scolded.

Lily glared at her older sister. "Miku need colors. Bring what lost."

Miku felt furious. That was one thing she detested that Lily always did- Lily was as obsessed with the reflected colors as their father. She strongly believed, along with Lui, that something had stolen away all of Miku's best qualities, and that only the colorful reflections would be able to restore them.

"I'll just go up to Papa's room," Miku said, choosing not to create a scene in front of her guests. Her parents' room was the only one without the glass-stained windows.

She could feel her sister's glare follow her every movement as she undressed and climbed up the stairs (pressing herself to the wall, of course).

Rin and Len were whispering to each other, Rin explaining why Miku always did this (or at least, why she thought Miku did this; Not even she truly knew). Kiyoteru was folding up the quilt that Lily had set onto the couch. It seemed that only Miku heard the young golden-haired girl's whisper.

**"A girl of black who avoids cleansing light shall always remain a girl of filth."**

Miku froze. Oh the things Lily could say. How she knew some of her biggest fears, Miku didn't know. But sometimes, it scared her. She continued up the stairs without looking back, letting out a breath of relief when those criticizing blue orbs were finally out of view.

* * *

It was still dark.

Miku found it almost depressing how nothing outside had changed during the day. The snow remained white, the trees were still bare, and there was not a single animal to be seen, despite the house being surrounded on three side by forest. It was almost mockingly perfect, she thought.

Sleep had been threatening her, but she wasn't in the mood to sleep. She wasn't in the mood to do anything but stare up blankly at the ceiling.

She thought of nothing and felt nothing. She was truly like a fake porcelain doll right now with far too pale skin and creepy unblinking eyes.

Just then, the door opened. It took a moment for it to register in Miku's mind.

"Mm... Rin?" she asked as she saw the blonde approach. "You're still here?"

Rin gave her a slightly forced smile. "Yeah, we were just talking to Kiyo. I hope you don't mind, but you said it was okay to ask questions, and I figured Kiyo could answer them better than I could..."

Miku found it hard to swallow. "I don't really like that."

"I get it. You didn't really want me to know more than I already did, right?" Rin sat on the edge of the mattress. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that, and by the time it finally came up I was too curious to say no." Another weak smile. "I learned a bit more."

Miku pouted. She hadn't really wanted Rin to know very much more... She was so terribly afraid of scaring the blonde off! "How are you feeling?"

Rin laughed. "I should be asking you that."

"That laugh doesn't sound real." Miku looked her in the eye. "I can hear it, you know. I can see it, too."

"Can you?"

"You and Len." Miku's face contorted at her own memories. "I'm... sorry."

Rin cocked her head to one side. "I know."

Miku was surprised. So it really hadn't been a dream after all! Although she hadn't thought Rin would admit to it either. "I... I don't know what I was doing, I-"

"Just forget about it, okay?" Another weak smile. "Len and I'll be fine. I'm just stressed about other things. What happened between us doesn't really matter. Okay? Don't feel guilty."

_'What happened between us doesn't really matter...'_

"Okay... if you say so."

Rin looked satisfied. "Here, I forgot to give this to you when you went upstairs." Rin placed the cool rag on Miku's forehead. "Still pretty warm, huh?" Without really meaning to, Rin traced her way from the girl's forehead to her cheek and just kept her hand there for a moment.

Miku watched her carefully, goose bumps raising on her arms. She didn't really know what to think, but after only two seconds or so, Rin dropped her hand and stood. "I called Gackt. We're going to visit him on Sunday." She scrunched her nose. "Feels weird saying that, seeing as today's Friday... It confuses me when we get days off school."

With that, she left for the door.

"Wait! Rin!"

"Hm?"

Miku reached out to her foolishly, not really knowing what to say. The words 'Don't go' were on her lips, but that would only annoy her, and she needed to be with Len right now. So Miku let her hand drop back to her side. "Thank you," she muttered, slightly deflated.

Rin smiled, a genuine, real smile this time. "I'm glad you still need me."

It was no surprise that, after Rin had left, Miku's thoughts were filled with one special blond girl in particular...

* * *

_... Lily. XD JUST KIDDING, IT'S RIIIIN! Duh._

**March 6th, 2013**

_Yesterday was my anniversary of friendship with my bestest wifey ever, wipe-your-tears. ^-^ It's been two years since we met, on March 5th, 2011. She really is the bestest friend I could ever have, even though we've never met, and I'm so glad I met her. She's my precious angel~! This chapter is dedicated to her because of all her magical wonderfulness inside of her huge heart full of love~~~! ... And patience. You need a lot of that when dealing with me, LOL!_

_Anyway..._

_I'd like to thank Crizix (I TOLD YOU I'd give you credit! ;D) for helping me out with this fic, and I apologize for that one missing chapter. You gave me some good advice, and I really appreciate it~! Thank you for accepting my request-y thingie! *bows*_

_I think there was something else I wanted to mention... Whatever._

_Oh, hey, you wanna know something? :3 I am officially the worst business-woman there is. ^w^ I've recently discovered that it is near impossible to get me to understand money-terms (like investments, loans, mortgage... it's apparently not all the same thing. Huh.), which is part of why History class is so difficult for me to understand. I DON'T GET ALL THIS TREATY/CONTRACT/ALL THAT SHIT. IT'S IMPOSSIBRU. OTL_

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you think Lily loves more; Miku, her older sister, or Lui, the father who rejects her?**

_I'm curious as to what you may think. After all, there's no one Lily looks up to more than her sister... but it's what you can't have that you always want most. ;)_

_Oh, I remember what I wanted to say, now! I keep forgetting to mention this, but on February 18th, it was my FFN anniversary. Happy 2-year anniversary to me! *cheers* (I ended up getting sick that day- like, heave-out-your-insides sick. XD)_

_ONE LAST THING, I promise! Recently, my chapters have been getting longer and longer... This took forever to write! I miss my 5000 word chappies... Now, my average chapter is about 8000 words! D: That's so annoying! I mean, this one here is 12,492 words! Ewwwwww! :P Takes too long... But I just can't shorten them! OTL_

_Ugh, I'm tired. (As usual.)_

_~Naty17_

* * *

(1) Correction: **MY** stomach growled, so I just figured I'd make Miku's too. Mm... apples.

(2) I believe that in the first few chapters, I may have mentioned that cutting through the forest was the long way for Rin. Ignore that, please... That was a mistake.

(3) Oopsies. I was reading chapter four to remember if I'd described Rin's eyes as ocean blue or cerulean blue (I can NEVER get that straight! They always start out as ocean blue and then they'll change color every few chapters in my stories... XD), but I ended up reading the whole thing. At one point I thought, 'Aw, this is a cute story...' and then I remembered it's _**my**_ story and I started calling myself names. XD But seriously, I forgot a lot of the stuff from the beginning chapters. It's actually pretty humorous, isn't it? Heheheh... Anyway, what I meant to say was, I accidentally had Len know what Miku went through. PRETEND THAT NEVER HAPPENED. Rin never told Len about Miku's rape, nope, nope! I know what I said, OKAY?! *pulls out hair* Just pretend. In the meantime, I'll try to force myself to fix it.

(4) I was watching the Black Butler musical, so now Rin is sounding like Grell Sutcliff... XD

(5) _'I thought you two were together!' _Rin thought Miku thought Rin had said (confusing, sorry) that Len was in love with her. But how could she have gotten that when all Rin said was that he cares for her more than Rin does? The only way that would make sense is... if Rin was also in love with Miku. Without realizing it, that's what Miku was thinking. She just blurted it out, though, so she didn't even realize what she was saying. All that bi-sexual talk with Len has got her all paranoid, I think. XD

(6) "Lily knows what she knows what she knows~!" It's written like that on purpose, don't worry. ^-^

* * *

**If you reviewed to the 'Don't Let the Author Die' update on this story, to review to this chapter, you must review anonymously.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, OR RIN WILL GET YOU PREGNANT!**

**Rin: 0.o What now...?**

**DO IT. IT'S POSSIBLE. SOMEHOW.**


	10. Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?

**Dust in the Corner**

_It isn't rare that I wonder if I should just dissolve the Darker than Death series altogether._

_It seemed like a great idea at first. To practice my angstier genres, I'd create these stories with taboo-like themes. It went well for Dust in the Corner. Then came Puppy Mill... Often I get comments that people are forcing themselves to read that story because my name is attached to it, but they can't stop reading it. I suppose it's good in a way that they did end up liking it, but... It makes me wince every time I see someone say that._

_It's why I want to make a third fanfiction account (I started a second one not too long ago) for my darker stories. I don't want people to feel they have to read something of mine, and I want people to click on my stories because they sound interesting- not because my name is attached._

_Dust in the Corner never got complaints like that, for it's very minor. Puppy Mill is a lot more risqué from chapter one on, and can be disturbing for some. But then, I have to have a third story... for a series is always best when it comes in threes. (Hunger Games, Darkest Powers, etc.) I wanted this third story to be the worst of all, the most horrific, but now I'm a little concerned about posting it on this account..._

_You know what I'm going to try to come up with? I wonder what the worst possible story could be. Worst as in content/rating-wise, shocking and horrifying. What would that be? Disturbing, but not gory. Taboo, definitely taboo. Like Flowers in the Attic mixed with My Sweet Audrina mixed with Puppy Mill mixed with more horror. What would that make? ... A female rape victim whose parent(s) were so traumatized, they locked her up in the attic where no one could ever get to her. Then... they start... hm... (How do I fit Puppy Mill into that?) They start kidnapping other girls off the streets and... sacrifice them? But for what? Hm, maybe that could be some kind of supernatural/horror story! Although it sounds similar to the Diabolo manga... Now THAT was good. The ending was disappointing, though._

_AH! Look at me... So chatty-chatty, as always! Ugh, let's just get to the story..._

_Congratulations to all of us for getting to chapter ten! Hooray! I couldn't have done it without you~! Now I have five stories in total, I think, that have ten or more chapters. ... Five out of twenty-eight. OTL It's because most of them are oneshots, though..._

_(By the way, if anyone wants to use that idea in the last paragraph there, with the rape victim in the attic, feel free to do so. I won't be using it.)_

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**Too-Perverted: **_You aren't the only one, LOL! Patience, young padawan (3)…_

**I3Len: **_You think so? I'll admit it… I ship that too. =^-^=_

**Maddy the Awesome: **_Yes, I suppose you're right, there. However, we haven't really yet seen Lui, have we? I wonder, when will he make his appearance…? _

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?**

* * *

She was here today.

Miku took in a deep breath as she smoothed down her dress. It was a pastel blue color with long sleeves and a knee-length skirt. Conservative but pretty, she thought. It never occurred to her that it was perhaps old-fashioned as well.

She felt so nervous within. Her chest felt tight and her palms sweat. Luka was here today. She would tell her the whole story and plead for help, beg the woman not to tattle to Lui Hatsune himself.

... Okay, so perhaps she wouldn't tell her the _whole _story. Miku and Kiyoteru had already discussed it, and the tale they'd tell would go like this: Miku was afraid her boyfriend (Miku would always cringe without meaning to here) would leave her. To keep him, she decided to do something stupid and offered him her virginity, which he gladly took. He left her shortly after, and then Miku found out she was pregnant.

This way, Luka wouldn't be disgusted. Or, at least, not _too_ disgusted. Miku still considered the character in this story a wicked girl, for she'd directly disobeyed God by giving up her virginity before marriage. Kiyoteru had to tell her that this wasn't at all rare, and apparently, was rather normal now. Disgusting! Filthy! How revolting to know such a thing!

Though she didn't know very much about the maid, Miku was nearly certain her reason for working was a little girl without a father. She crinkled her nose when she learned that this child was also born out of wedlock. Did she truly want help from a sinful woman like Luka? But, then again, did she have much a choice?

Today was Sunday. Not only would Miku be confessing to Luka, but she'd also be visiting Gakupo to check up on her baby.

'Her baby'... It sounded so very strange. Miku didn't like it.

Miku took in a deep breath and turned around. She'd be fine... She'd be perfectly fine. Everything would be al- "L-Lily! I didn't see you there!"

When had the young blonde snuck in, and how had she been so quiet? There she was, sitting sagely on Miku's bed where the colors from the large window decorated her with rainbows. "Snowy's gettin' help?" she asked.

"Snowy?" Miku frowned. "Who's Snowy?" She thought for a moment. "Did you make a snowman? Is that what you're talking about?"

Lily stared at her with a blank expression. Miku wasn't even sure whether or not she understood, when she suddenly stood and peered out the window.

Though she detested those colored lights, curiosity overtook her, and Miku bent over beside her sister. "What is it?" All she could see was white ground, dead trees, and a dark cracked road. White ground... Snow. "Oh, I understand. You're saying it's getting warmer? Is that it?" Lily was good at predicting things like temperature.

Lily wrinkled her nose but said nothing. Miku gave up and went back to the mirror.

"Why Miku always touch herself like that?" Lily felt so drawn by whatever was under her sister's hands, but so repulsed at the same time.

Miku's head snapped up. "I thought you already knew...?" Had she been imagining it all? Was Lily really too innocent to know?

"Ah," Lily nodded. "Snowy." With that, she turned back to the window, leaving Miku confused.

Suddenly, the teal-haired girl noticed something. "Lily, where's that dolly you always carry?"

She perked up. "Baby Snowy?" Was that why she continued to say 'Snowy'? What an odd name. "Baby Snowy, sleeping. Baby Snowy copy true Snowy. All the time, all the time, Baby Snowy knows. What true Snowy does, Baby Snowy does. Lily knows what she knows what she knows!"

"Lily, I..." Miku shook her head, frustrated. "You aren't making any sense! Don't you realize how strange you are when you talk in such a way? Why can't you speak like normal people can?"

Lily slowly turned to her, her eyes filled with sadness. Miku suddenly felt guilty, though she didn't understand- Lily could speak perfect English when she wanted to! "What Lily think, Lily say, Miku. Lily can't tell you what Lily know."

What Lily knows...? "Why not?" How much exactly did Lily know? How much of it was she telling her?

"Once upon a time," Lily said, with perfect grammar and a normal accent, "there was a boy named Peter. Peter liked to fool people. He'd go up to the mountain and cry wolf, but there was never one there. Everyone stopped believing him, and one day, Peter was eaten."

The fairy tale, 'The Boy who cried Wolf'. But with did that have to do with anything?

"Once upon another time," she continued, "there was a little girl named Lily. Not long after Peter died, she felt evil and told the villagers a wolf was coming. The village wasn't sure, but they hurried and got ready for it anyway. But they **did** capture a wolf! Lily was right! And so, they all came running back and asked her if another wolf would come, and she told them another would come after a month and three days."

"Lily, I don't think that is-"

"After a month and three days, the villagers caught another wolf. Little Lily was right! They asked her what else she could do. A man asked if his pregnant wife would have a son or a daughter, and Lily told him it would be a son, born in seventeen days. It was true! Another villager asked if selling his cattle would bring him more fortune than keeping it. She replied no, but the villager did so anyway. He came back completely broke and declared the girl right."

"Lily, why are you-?" Miku was interrupted again as Lily continued her fable.

"All the things that people didn't know, they came to Lily to find out. There were no more mysteries, no more secrets. People learned others' lies, and grew angry. Vengeful people, greedy people, desperate people, all took advantage of Little Lily. Everything went bad, and it was all Lily's fault." She spat out angrily, "It was Lily's fault everyone was unhappy!"

Miku blinked. "I-I think I get it... That Lily was you, ri-?"

"NO!" Lily shrieked. "NO, NO, NO!"

Miku was taken aback by the objection, but it wasn't unheard of for Lily to protest like so. "That Lily was _like_ you," she corrected, and took her sister's silence as approval. "So... You know everything that will happen?"

Lily shook her head. "Lily knows what she knows what she knows," she repeated. "What Lily don't know will come."

"I see... So... you know...?" Miku squeezed her eyes shut. "Do you know what happened with Rin and I on Friday? When we were in her room?"

Lily didn't say anything at all, but Miku could see it in her eyes. Slowly, she nodded. "Lily knows. Lily help. Lily watch and say, 'This is good,' and all in this world be good."

Miku blinked, surprised. "Did you just quote the bible, Lily?"

Lily made a snorting sound. "Bible. Big book..."

And then, just like that, Miku understood. The nine-year-old girl that was her sister could see nearly anything; she must know all the mysteries of faith. She'd be able to prove to the world that a god truly existed and could reveal what lay after death. But, as Lily had told in her story, there were some things people simply couldn't know, and she didn't want to be used to figure out these secrets. It all made sense!

"But... what I don't understand is, why didn't the Lily in your story refuse to tell people about others' secrets?" Miku asked. "Why didn't she stick to warning them about the wolf? Why did she tell them about other things if she knew it would hurt them in the end?"

"She didn't know, Miku," Lily answered, lecturing her as if Miku were a silly child, "but Lily knows now. Lily tell you not everything, but Lily warn you when wolf gets too close, okay, Miku?"

The way Lily said that made it sound like she truly was the Lily from the story. "Lily, is there such thing as reincarnation?"

Lily only smiled. "That who seeks death may end disappointed," she said with a strange British accent, "but then again, he may not."

"Lily is only going to warn about the wolf," Miku said and nodded, accepting it. "I understand, now. Thank you for telling me all this, Lily; I never knew."

"Miku never ask. Miku scared of Lily, Miku scared of a lot of things." As she said so, the young girl sat down on Miku's bed, where the colors would rain onto her multi-colored hair. Miku knew what she meant from the smirk she gave her and didn't like it one bit. The colors she detested so much...

Suddenly, Lily snapped her head to the door. "Are you okay, Lily?" Miku asked, startled. Had she heard something fall?

Lily's blue eyes sparkled with wisdom. "True Snowy wake; now, Baby Snowy wake too."

What was with this 'true Snowy'?, Miku wondered, as she watched the young girl run off. Such a strange child- a strange, yet brilliant girl. Perhaps she was a reincarnation of God Himself, though she probably wouldn't answer if Miku asked.

Miku stopped and thought for a moment. Lily had told her she'd warn her if bad things were coming... right before Miku was to tell Luka about the baby. Was this her warning? Was Lily trying to tell her _not _to tell Luka? But why not?  
If Luka had a daughter, she could be a great help to Miku. She'd probably know tricks with pregnancy, such as how to calm stomach aches and how to eliminate nausea. Surely she'd know a good home remedy for such things, right?

Still feeling a little nervous, Miku marched to her door, determined. It was nearly noon, and Rin would be over by three o' clock for their visit. She had three hours to explain everything to Luka (or, almost everything), and surely that would be enough time. Hopefully. Probably. Maybe it was _too _much time... Perhaps she should wait a while longer...?

Ah! No! She'd do it now!

Miku marched downstairs (sticking to the wall, of course). "Kiyoteru?" she called. Oh, he was probably with Lily. After all, he was her guardian. Was she still upstairs? "Kiyoteru?"

"Yes?" She spun in surprise and behind her stood the man in question. How had he gotten behind her so silently?

"Kiyoteru, I'm ready," she said, and he nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I believe she's in the yard."

Miku frowned. "The front yard, you mean?" He shook his head. "She's in the backyard, then? But why? We never said she had to do anything in the backyard!"

"Last time I checked, she was gardening," Kiyoteru said. "I thought it odd too, especially it being winter, but I didn't say anything."

Miku brushed past him and into the kitchen. She turned left and came into another room, a second living room. On the right wall there was the exit to their wide backyard.

"Luka? What are you doing?"

The maid jumped, startled. Her hands dropped a violet and she nearly squished it. "O-Oh! Mistress, I-I... I thought it would look nice if I planted some flowers by the house," she said. "We could put some up front as well."

Miku glanced upwards. The roof sheltered the edges of the house, protecting the blossoms from snow. "You did this without permission?" she asked, brow raised. Though her father made her nervous, Miku detested anyone who chose to defy him. Of course, this was no crime, but it still made her tense.

"I-I... I thought I'd make it a surprise," Luka blushed. "I was afraid you'd refuse, but I knew it'd look so nice!"

Miku eyed the purple little blossoms that lined the pale blue wood of her house. "It _does_ look rather nice... I'll leave you with a warning, then. You are not to do anything more without getting permission first."

"Y-Yes, Young Mistress," Luka stuttered, quickly busying herself once again. Miku felt both prideful and bothered by the way the woman cowered before her. Were the Hatsunes' truly such powerful creatures? Most of the time, Miku didn't feel so.

Miku heard a chuckle behind her. Kiyoteru leaned against the other door with a raised brow, and Miku remembered what she'd come for. "O-Oh, yes. Right." She cleared her throat. "Luka, we must speak to you." How she loved her tone when she gave orders! She sounded so powerful just then compared to her usual voice, and she loved the way it made her feel!

Luka's expression grew alarmed and she dropped another flower onto the dirt. "What? H-Have- I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"No, no, everything's fine," Kiyoteru reassured. "We have something we need your help with, that's all."

The look of relief on her face was pitiful; it nearly made Miku laugh! "Y-Yes, sir. Just, please, let me take off these dirty gloves, first."

Miku strode into the living room and sat on the red velvet loveseat. All confidence she had suddenly evaporated as soon as she sat and she tucked her limbs into herself. 'Oh no, what if this maid tells Papa?!' Then what would she do?!

Kiyoteru held the door open for the pink-haired maid. She wore a plain black dress that buttoned in the front with puffed sleeves and dark tights. A black hair band rested on her head. It was when she noticed Luka's long sleeves that Miku wondered if the plants would even survive in the cold and how Luka had managed to dig through the icy ground.

Kiyoteru pulled up the nearby wooden rocking chair while Luka reluctantly sat on a red footrest. "What is it you desire, Mistress?"

"I-I... I need your help." Why was she so scared in front of her own servant?! She glanced over at Kiyoteru in panic, and he understood.

"There was a little accident," Kiyoteru said, and Luka's eyes widened in shock. Strange how her face paled before she even knew. Or could she read Miku's mind? Perhaps she could see the filth on Miku's body, the filth neither Rin nor Kiyo could see. "Miku and her boyfriend," he elbowed Miku when she cringed, again, "made a mistake, and now..."

Miku's hands fluttered towards her middle and Luka followed. Luka seemed to go into shock for a moment. "M-Mistress... You couldn't be...?"

"I-I am." She felt so ashamed admitting what was true. A child made from sin, laughed at by the demon himself.

Immediately Luka was at Miku's side. "N-No! It couldn't be! Young Mistress...!" Both Kiyoteru and Miku were startled by the maid's sudden sobbing. "Has he left you?"

"Y-Yes...?"

Luka shook her head. "Oh no, no, no, not you! Why you? Couldn't God have chosen someone lesser to burden?"

"Luka!" Kiyoteru snapped. "That's an exaggeration, by far! It isn't a burden! Aren't you a mother yourself?"

Luka's teary cobalt eyes lit in realization of what they wanted from her. "W-Well, yes, but though I love Momo dearly, it is no exaggeration at all to say she ruined my future. Had Momo not been born, I wouldn't be working here; I'd be a much richer woman."

"Yes, but you wouldn't give her away if you had a choice, would you?"

"Of course not! I love her dearly, but I only wish she had come later, when I could support her! Young Mistress isn't ready yet for a child! No girl her age is ready for a child!"

They turned to look at her and stopped arguing. "Miku? Are you alright?" She was staring down at her lap, her eyes wide and horrified. Now **she** was the one in shock.

_'Couldn't God have chosen someone lesser to burden?'_ Was it true that the great God Himself had done this to her? Did even _He _think her wicked? But what had she done?!

Miku flinched at Luka's cold touch. "Young Mistress, are you alright?" Miku shook the maid's hand off her cheek. "What exactly do you want me to do? How can I help?"

It was here that Kiyoteru decided he would leave them. He wasn't very interested in the problems of the pregnant. He really didn't need to hear them discuss their vaginas (not that they would, but he figured he'd stay away anyhow).

He met Miku's eye once more, made sure she was alright, then left. "Lily!" No answer. "Lily?" He climbed the stairs and went into the young girl's room. There she sat with that baby doll in hand, watching him carefully. He smiled warmly at her. "Is Baby Snowy doing well?"

"Tease, not nice, Kiyo," Lily scolded, squeezing the doll tighter.

He chuckled and sat down beside her on the fairy-tale bed with its long silvery curtains. "Aren't you getting a little old now to be playing with dolls?"

"Isn't Miku getting a little old now to be playing with dolls?" Lily shot back.

Kiyoteru sighed. "You do realize yours isn't real, Lily, don't you?"

She scowled. "Lily knows! Lily protecting true Snowy, checking on true Snowy. Lily don't want true Snowy hurt."

"And if you leave Snowy in her crib, she won't get hurt. If you drop her, though..." Kiyoteru clapped his hands together with a grin. "Splat!"

"Lily drop Baby Snowy not," she scowled once more. "Miku drop Snowy not, Lily drop Snowy not. Way it works, way it works!"

"Okay, whatever," he laughed. "You can never be too sure, though." She snorted, and he corrected himself. "Unless you're Lillian-Rose." She perked up at her name and purred. "What?" he laughed. "You always do that when I say your full name. You're so strange!"

"Lily name not sound so bad when Kiyo say Lily name," she said, then glanced up at him. "Kiyo say Lily name?"

His brow rose but he smiled. "Lillian-Rose?"

"Ah!" Holding tightly to her doll, she made herself fall onto his lap, purring. It made him laugh as he pet the head on his legs. "Are you a cat now?" he asked.

"No. Lily be Lily, no cat."

He rested his hand on her head and bent forward slightly. "Why don't you try speaking like a normal girl, Lily? I know you can; I've heard you before."

She glanced up, blinking her big blue eyes innocently. "Kiyo like normal girl more than Lily?" she asked, sounding hurt.

Kiyoteru sighed. "Quit being so dramatic. You know that's not what I meant."

"I know."

He paused for a moment, staring at the pile of blond hair on his lap. She referred to herself in first person; she was speaking normally. "Lily?"

She looked up at him what a small pout, and for a moment, she seemed like a spoiled little nine-year-old- a _normal_ nine year old. Her eyes held some kind of emotion. No sooner had he seen it that it was gone, and her eyes returned glassy. "Lily, do you think you're better than the rest of us?"

She frowned. She could hear it wasn't out of spite that he'd asked, but curiosity- which may have been just as bad. Did he really think she considered herself highly? "No," she answered. "I'm no better. I'm made of the same flesh as any other."

He shivered. It was so strange to hear her speak so seriously. She sounded so mature, even with her high pitched voice. It was strange too, strange to hear completely sentences coming from the girl he devoted all his time to. "Some humans are better than others," he said, though quiet. He was still surprised she'd taken up his request.

"Are they? All humans are capable of being hurt. All humans will die, even me. All of us are made the same way, none much different than the other. What makes any better than their neighbour?"

He'd always known this girl was a brilliant one. "I suppose it's because of greed."

She nodded. "One will always want what one cannot have. It's because of this that they envy those beside them, though that person is probably as unsatisfied as they. Our hearts' desire is to have everything, and yet when we have it, we still feel depressed. Is it not strange? Fools, we are, aren't we?"

He cocked his head, curious. "Lily," he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "what do you want most?"

For a while, they just stared up at each other. Lily straddled him innocently (1), leaning forward, and he stared right back at her, his glasses again slowly sliding down his face. Then, suddenly, she pushed herself forward and collided with his chest, making him let out a small 'oomph!'

She snuggled into him, hiding her face, and sang quietly, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? I am..." She grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Miku is. Rin is. Luka is. But not Kiyo..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with a small laugh.

She refused to meet his eye and said sadly, "Lily knows what she knows what she knows..." Such a curse it was.

* * *

All was quiet.

They walked together in awkward silence, both thinking profoundly, both unable to find the right thing to say. It was cold out, and Miku had her mitten-clothed hands stuffed in her pockets. Her teeth chattered and the tip of her nose was red. At least she wore a tuque- as usual, Rin wore only her big floppy bow on her head.

Perhaps Rin's body temperature was hotter. She wore her black mod coat unbuttoned and open, and though her hands were also in her pockets, she wore no gloves. But wasn't the body temperature of a pregnant woman supposed to be higher than the norm...? Hm.

Miku felt like asking about Len. What had happened after they'd left? Where they fighting? Had they talked about anything? Was Len angry at either of them? And, more importantly... had Rin told him what had happened the other day? But how could she when Miku didn't even completely know what had happened herself?

"I-I... I told Luka about the baby." Rin frowned and so Miku added, "The maid."

"Hm," she nodded. "What'd she say?"

"She told me to try ginger ale; it's supposed to help with tummy aches. She told me to be very careful with the best-before dates of things and to avoid oranges, too, because acids can invoke nausea."

"Oranges, huh? That's too bad, I love oranges."

"Really?" Miku glanced over at the pretty girl. She was staring down at her feet, her flaxen hair shading her face. "I never knew that..."

Such a beautiful girl, Rin was, but did she even know it? Miku wasn't sure and she doubted so. Rin was such a pessimist at times and probably thought she looked ugly. Miku wondered, did Rin have a self-esteem problem? At times, it sure seemed so.

The awkwardness returned. The only sounds were the crunching of their feet in the snow and their breaths in the frozen air. "S-So we're going to the clinic?"

"We're going to a special family clinic. A _legal_ one," she added. "They might be able to give you an ultra sound, too, which would be nice."

"An ultrasound?" How exciting! "So I'll be able to see him?"

She noticed a twitch at Rin's lips. "Quit calling it 'him'; we don't know its gender yet. And you _might_ be able to see him, though it may be too early. We're mostly there to check up on why you're so flat. Normally there should be a bump after only a few weeks, but it's been three months already..."

Was Rin also concerned? That worried Miku. What if something was wrong...? A few more feet ahead. "Will Gakupo be there?"

"Maybe, if he can close the pharmacy. I don't think he will, though, and if he does show up, he'll probably be late. You'll be fine, though," she reassured her. "I mean... I'm here, right?"

Miku didn't get why that suddenly made her chest feel tight. If Rin was there with her, would everything truly turn out well? It was true that Rin had saved her from suicide, made her a friend, accepted her disgusting past, and helped her in ways Miku couldn't have done herself. Was Rin a good luck charm?

Somehow, that didn't sound right. Calling Rin a good luck charm made it sound like Miku was using her. Miku wasn't using her, she _needed _Rin!

_'I'm glad you still need me.' _O-Oh. Yes, Miku remembered her saying that. She remembered the way she felt too when Rin had said that line. So warm and embarrassed, and yet it was just a simple line of friendly affection, nothing more. It would be **sinful **for it to be anything more.

"Rin, are you okay?"

The blonde looked up at her curiously. "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"I mean..." The teal-haired girl said it so softly, she was afraid Rin hadn't heard, "... with Len..."

Rin blinked. "Yeah, sure, we're good. **That's** what you were worried about? Really?" A fake laugh.

"I'm serious, Rin." She felt so pathetic, incapable of meeting the blonde's gaze. "You and Len, are you doing okay?"

Rin pursed her perfectly pink lips. "We're fine, really. Len can survive a day or two or three without sex, no matter how much he promises he can't. There's really nothing to worry about. We're not fighting, or anything."

"You haven't told him...?

Rin's eyes suddenly narrowed and they stopped walking. "What's there to tell?" Miku froze, sudden fear engulfing her. The glare Rin gave her was familiar- the last time she'd gotten such a warning look was at the very beginning, when Rin still loathed her.

_'Loath...'_ "Right," Miku mumbled. "There's nothing to say about it..."

Her solemn tone struck Rin's attention. "I'm... sorry?" She frowned at the older girl with the long blue hair. _'It must be the hormonal mood swings again.' _"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Miku."

Miku shivered at the sound of her name. "I-I... Is there... really nothing to say about what happened Friday?" she asked. Her voice quivered pitifully and for some reason she felt like she'd start crying. "Should I just forget it ever happened? I just thought that... you know, maybe..." She couldn't finish her sentence- she just couldn't find the right words to complete it.

Rin stared at her, gnashing her teeth, unsure of what to say. And so, she decided to march forward once more and ignored the question. If she didn't have an answer, the best thing to do would be to pretend she'd heard nothing and just keep walking.

"W-Wait!"

Those who don't look both ways before crossing end up in accidents.

* * *

"Miku Kimura (2)?"

Rin patted Miku's knee before standing. "Well, that's us."

"N-No, she said Kimu-" Miku froze at the grin on Rin's face. "Rin, did you...?"

"Yep," she answered, smiling. "I've always wanted to get in somewhere by using a fake name. Sorry you had to suffer from it."

"What are we going to do?!" Miku whispered. "That's not my name!"

"It's your mother's maiden name," Rin winked. "I just got mixed up when I arranged the appointment. 'Kay?"

Miku didn't like lying, but what choice did she have? Rin had gotten her into it and she was willing to get her out of it, so Miku would try her best to follow along.

"Miku Kimura?" the nurse repeated.

"Over here!" Rin answered, waving. The nurse frowned; Rin probably shouldn't have spoken so loudly in the waiting room, though Miku was sure this was why Rin had done it. Silly...

"Follow me." They walked down a plain white hall and turned right into a small room. There was a dark teal doctor's bench, a cluttered counter, and a trolley with different kinds of machines on it. On the wall were pictures of different babies. "Are you Miku?" The nurse asked the blonde.

Rin laughed. "Nope, sorry." She nudged Miku forward, "This is the droid you're looking for (3)."

The nurse nodded. She had short purple hair cut in layers and piercing blue eyes. "Sit here, please," she said, pointing at the bench. Miku did so, wrinkling her nose when the thin paper stretched across made crumbling sounds. "According to the info given, you are three months along?"

"Y-Yes..."

The doctor eyed Miku's flat stomach with a blank expression. "Suspected of being three months or certain of being three months?"

"Certain," Rin answered for her. "Your patient was abstinent before and after that single time."

The doctor's brow rose as she wrote this down. "My name is Dr Defoko, by the way. Pardon me for not introducing myself."

"You are forgiven."

"Yes... Miku, was it? I'll have to ask you to take off your shirt." She glanced over at Rin. "Do you mind your friend being here with you?"

It was on the tip of Miku's tongue to say no- she didn't really want Rin to see her clad in only her underwear after what had happened only two days ago -but she'd be too scared to go on without Rin there to reassure her. "No, it's fine." She tugged on the hem of her dress hesitantly.

Defoko noticed and let out a small hum. She probably hadn't realized Miku wore a dress rather than a shirt. How inconvenient. And Miku wore no tights either... Hm. At least Rin had the decency to look away.

Defoko stopped in front of her and reached out her hand. "Please lean back, Miss Hatsune. This may tickle."

Miku flinched as the doctor's palm pressed against her tummy. She didn't like the way her hand searched around- it made her feel so uncomfortable! She was glad when Defoko retreated.

"Like you said, there doesn't seem to be much of a bump," she said. "For three months, it isn't rare. I'd be far more concerned if you said you were six months pregnant."

Miku appreciated her not asking how exactly she'd gotten pregnant, as Gakupo had. She was already stressed enough, after all. "So there's nothing really wrong?"

"No, not necessarily. I suspect however that you may be pregnant for ten or eleven months rather than nine." Defoko pulled her stethoscope into her ears. "While pre-mature labor is much more common, delayed labor isn't rare either. Has anyone in your family experienced difficulties with pregnancy?"

"My sister was born pre-mature, and there were serious complications. There were worries she'd be still-born." She looked over at Rin then. Rin still averted her gaze, a soft blush on her cheeks. Should Miku be as embarrassed to be so undressed?

"Pre-mature, huh? Interesting."

Miku crossed her arms and legs, hiding herself. No wonder those boys had thought her wicked! Look at how casually she let people see her unclothed!

Defoko pressed down on Miku's back, above the strap of her bra. "While you're here, I might as well give you a regular check up." Miku shivered as cold metal pressed against her back. "Lean forward."

"Ah!" Miku swatted the tool away from her chest. "P-Please don't..."

"I have to check your heartbeat," Defoko said.

Miku hesitated. She didn't like being touched so near her breasts... "Please, just... be gentle." The ghost of a smile appeared on Defoko's face as she pressed the stethoscope over Miku's heart. She moved it over the other breast, then pulled away completely.

"You may put your clothes back on now." Relieved, Miku was quick to pull her dress over her head. Rin let out a shaky breath and finally turned back to her.

She wouldn't tell her of course, but Rin had been feeling very uncomfortable in that room. She'd wanted to watch her. It was the strangest thing- Rin had _wanted_ to see Miku clad only in underwear. **Lust.** She had to get rid of this feeling, before Miku realized anything.

As Miku had her blood pressure, her pulse, and her reflexes checked, Rin remained silent. Yes, she had to do something about this. Len would be able to help.

* * *

"Len?" Rin hooked her coat on the rack and called her brother's name out again. "Len?" Still nothing. Had he gone out? No, his boots were still on the mat, alongside where Rin dropped her own. "Len?" Curiously, she climbed up the stairs. Where was he?

She decided to peek in her bedroom, first. This was where they most often were. She pushed the door open and smiled; there he was, sleeping on her bed.

She tiptoed up to the bedside and watched him. His expression was peaceful and his breathing came soft as he slept on his side. He really _was_ asleep! How cute!

She hopped onto the other side of the bed and leaned over him. Ooh, perhaps she'd surprise him! How fun! Carefully, she pulled him onto his back, giggling as she did so, especially when he still didn't show sign of waking. Then, she stretched a leg onto his other side and sat up on him, straddling him. The only reaction she got was the slight wrinkle of his nose and nothing more.

Smirking, she ground herself into him and let out a small gasp; she loved doing stuff like this. She loved feeling him underneath her instead of the other way around.

She moved her hips back and forth, pressing into him until she heard a soft groan emit from his lips. Smiling, she bent forward, stopping inches from his face. "Wakey, wakey, princess~!"

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared at her, dazed after waking from his nap. "Mm... Rin?"

She ground into him again and his breath hitched, to her amusement. She laughed. "Isn't this a great way to wake up?"

He blinked, realization dawning, then smirked. "Payback for all the times I've done it to you?"

"Maybe." He leaned up and kissed her lightly, and then suddenly, it wasn't so gentle anymore. He pushed her backwards so she was sitting straight up and wrapped his arms around her. "Ah! Len!"

"You're silly," he laughed as he connected their lips together again. "Didn't you know I'd take advantage?"

She answered with a groan as he licked her lip. Blindly, her hands sought the hem of his shirt.

_This_ was where she belonged: With Len. She just needed to be reminded. No one had ever made her feel the way Len did, and she loved it, she loved **him**. Why had she, even just for a moment, doubted that?

She pulled off his shirt and roughly pushed him into the mattress, climbing back on top of him. He watched her with mischievous blue eyes, sparkling in a way that she loved. "What's with you? It's been a while since you've been so... wild."

"Has it been?" she asked. "Last time I checked," she dipped down to steal another kiss, "it's only been a few days."

He grabbed onto her hips and smiled at her, and, knowing him well, she knew what he was about to do. "You know what I mean," he said, flipping them over, pinning her arms over her head.

"You just love to show off your acrobatics, don't you?" she teased. "And no, I _don't_ know what you mean."

His ponytail was falling out, but he didn't care. So what if his hair hung in his face? "Don't you?" He stroked her cheek. "You aren't usually this aggressive- though I love it when you are." Their eyes locked. "Full of passion, are you? And yet, I didn't even do anything to invoke it..." His eyes suddenly darkened.

Rin grew worried. Why did he suddenly sound so upset? "Len?" She became even more concerned when he let go of her wrists and rolled off of her. "Len, what's up? Hey!"

"You just came back from Miku, right?" he asked.

"Yes, but what's tha-"

"That's what I thought." A pause. He nodded and sighed. "It's okay, Rin."

"What's okay?!" She was panicking now, and she knew it. What was he getting at?!

He looked her in the eye with a serious look, one she knew so well. "I know you like her, Rin. You don't have to pretend around me."

"Th- Bu- Tch, I-" she spluttered. She was speechless. "I-I can't believe you'd even say something li-"

"Rin." He touched her cheek and she felt herself melt somewhat. "Please don't lie to me."

Rin thought back to the feeling she'd had when she and Miku had been at the clinic. Miku was nearly naked and Rin had wanted her, no matter how she tried to refuse it. She was lustful. She was aroused.

"I don't sleep with anyone who won't be thinking of me while we make love."

"You don't sleep with anyone but **me**," Rin murmured. "And... I _do_ think of you, always."

Len's eyes turned heartbreakingly sad. "Rin, please don't make this so difficult! It would be so much easier if you at least admit to yourself that you're in love with her!"

"I'm not!"

"Rin." A warning look.

Rin bit her lip nervously. "I'm not," she repeated.

They stared each other down silently. It seemed like forever as inside, Rin panicked. 'Len, don't leave me! I need you! Whatever I feel for Miku isn't important!' Finally, Len spoke, "How about we take a break for a while?"

"What?!"

"For two weeks, we'll pretend we don't feel anything romantic towards each other," Len explained. "No kissing, no smooth-talking, and no, no sex. If after that time, you still want me, we'll get together like we were before. If, on the other hand, you decide no..." He smiled sadly. "No hard feelings. I'll understand."

"Len, this is stupid! I love you, Len!" She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

"If you really love me, then you shouldn't mind. It's only two weeks, after all. I just want proof that I'm the one you really want." He sat up. "I don't think it'll be me in the end, though, but that's okay.

"Len, stop!" She clung to him desperately. "Please, don't!"

"Hey," he laughed. "Take it easy, there! I'm giving you permission to try and court Miku Hatsune, and as a bonus, I'm also offering to take you back if all fails. I've gotta be one of the best boyfriends in the world, aren't I?"

"A good boyfriend wouldn't want me to fate someone else," Rin mumbled. "And a girl, at that!"

"I know," he murmured, cupping her cheek. "That's why I'm one of the best; I just want you to be happy."

She let it sink in for a moment or two. "But _you_ make me happy, Len! I'm only happy when I'm around _you_!"

"You know those days you have where you can't do anything but cry?" he asked. "You wake up crying, and you just can't stop? Your 'cloudy' days?" Yes, of course she'd know about them. "I wasn't even able to get rid of them, but ever since we met Miku, they've been happening less and less. She's _healing_ you, Rin, and that's something I want more than your love. I'd rather see you smile."

She felt like grinning to prove to him she already _could_ smile, but for some reason, sighed instead. "So... we're breaking up. Officially."

"For two weeks," he agreed.

It hurt, but he wanted proof. And so, she'd give it to him! All she had to do was avoid thinking of Miku, speaking of Miku, and of course, she had to avoid lusting over Miku. Simple, right?

Those things were easier said than done.

* * *

_Len is one sexy lover. o.o If _**my**_ brother were like that...! *shivers* But my brother is ew-ey. Gross._

_Well, I'm leaving for Quebec tomorrow morning at, like, 6am. GREAT. So much for English spell-check... *mumble mumble* I'm gonna be so cranky. =_=" 6am?! Crazy! I'll probably be able to post a lot of crap though while I'm there, which is good._

_On another note, thank you a million times to Remi-chan (Catatonic Inspiration). She gave me the link to one of the awesomest things I've seen in a while: Tokyo Teddy Bear, Project Diva F edition. OwO I was seriously having a seizure on my keyboard. I couldn't stop saying 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god' over and over. I fangirled so much!_

_I had no idea Crypton was putting Tokyo Teddy Bear in the game! Last time I checked, they were announcing Sweet Devil would be in the game and there were rumors of Senbon Sakura also joining the collection. I thought that would be that afterwards, but man, did they prove me wrong! Also added in the game now are Monochrome Blue Sky, Rin-chan nao, Monochrome Dream Eater, and, uh... Something else too, I think. And because I freaking LOVE Nem-P, I FREAKED when I saw that, not only was one of my fave songs of all time on there, but Monochrome Dream Eater as well?! I literally started chanting to myself, 'Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, I can die happy!' XD_

_Anyway, for those who haven't watched it yet, one of my favorite things about the video game adaptation of Tokyo Teddy Bear is that they didn't cut out things for 'violence'- meaning, they stab Rin multiple times with multiple objects, including knives, needles, etc. At one point, they even stabbed her teddy bear. owo It was FANTASTIC! Damn, do I ever want the PD game now...!_

_Monochrome Dream Eater was great too! In it, Len had this cute little suit based off Tama's original design, and he even had the pointy ears! His dance was freaking adorable, too, and I so want to learn it! What caught me off guard though was this: Crypton announced that Vocaloids had no set pairing, and so, they would not include any romance in any official Vocaloid products, including official nendoroids, video games, concerts, etc. ... And yet, in this video, Len kissed Miku's silhouette. I was like, "Wow! Uh, hey!" I totally took me by surprise! I mean, I don't necessarily hate Len x Miku, but... I'm a Rin x Len shipper. I was just a little saddened. )': It was still a great video, though._

_Senbon Sakura was also amazing! Not only were all the (main) Crypton Vocaloids included, but they also got new costumes as well, based off those in the original PV! And... For the first time in a Project Diva video game, more than three Vocaloids were featured in the same scene. Six of them - Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko - danced to the last chorus, __together__. It was so good! QwQ_

_Sweet Devil was kind of strange, but it was entertaining. For some reason, Miku was in a spaceship... in space. o.o There were these weird dancing hand-ball things too, and the song was cut short, but... I still really liked it. I found it entertaining. :3 And even though the song was cut short, it had all the good parts included, so I'm fine._

_And in Rin-chan nao, Miku and Luka cosplayed as Rin! *nosebleed* Normally, I'd choose Miku over Luka, but... Luka had Rin's hair clips as well as cute Misa Amane-style pigtails. OaO She was so freaking cute! Oh yeah, and in the end, they got blasted into space as well. (Spoiler alert?) It would seem Crypton has a thing for outer space. XD_

_Oh gee, should I start a blog, or what? owo" I talk so much... But I _**had**_ to gush to someone, and Beth wouldn't let me, so... Yep. Go watch the Project Diva videos, guys, and worship Neru-P. I mean, come on, he has a song called 'World Domination How-to'! Um, yeah, now you want to know what it's about, right? Then go listen to it. I like it._

**Question of the Chapter: Eh... Do you think Rin will make it through those two weeks?**

_I have a feeling no one will think so, haha! XD_

_Oh, yeah, my teeth are killing me. Pity me. I got my braces put on this morning, and it freaking hurts to eat. And so, I am unwillingly fasting... Please offer me pity. XD It hurts to eat...!_

_Love,_

_Naty17_

* * *

(1) I repeat, straddled him INNOCENTLY. Lily is no slut, so calm your hormones. XD

(2) ... Okay, yeah, I totally stole that name. ^w^ For those who don't know how I stole it, there's a fanfiction author named Miko A. Kimura. She wrote this super angst fic called 'A Thousand Ways to Burn and Die', and it was... awesome. The inspiration for Merry-Go-Round, actually. XD I wanted to use a fake name for the fun of it, and that's the first last name that came to me. Besides... Miko and Miku are extremely similar.

(3) I'm sorry for the Star Wars reference- I had to, LOL!

* * *

**Reviews would be nice, hm~? ^-^ Please? (Look, I said the magic word!)**


	11. The Wicked Witch Is Not So Wicked

**Dust in the Corner**

**May 23****rd****, 2013; 9:18PM**

_Uh… There used to be an A/N here. But it suddenly went missing. Strange._

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**hithere: **_LOL, thank you very much! I'm glad you like it~!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Wicked Witch Is Not So Wicked**

* * *

It was lightly snowing once again today. The soft white drops of frozen water drifted down slowly and melted as soon as they touched the sidewalk.

'I wonder if we'll have a white Christmas this year?' she wondered and naturally that brought her thoughts back to _him_. He hadn't been talking to her much at all, which scared her half to death. After all she'd done for him, was he really planning on leaving her? Did he hate her now, after all she'd done?!

It was so unfair. She'd thought he'd been lusting over another girl, and so, to be good to him, she made special... 'organizations' to let him have her, just once. Secretly she'd been hoping he'd refuse. Now she was praying she hadn't made it worse. Had he maybe fallen in love with the girl under those strange circumstances? Was he maybe planning on leaving her for the girl everyone hated?

He was the source of her nightmares now as he'd once been the source of her fantasies. What could she do, what could she do to fix things? She was nothing without him! No, he couldn't leave her! If only she knew what she'd done wrong. What had she done to make him stop loving her?

Four months ago they'd been making love in her bedroom, whispering how much they loved each other. They'd shared smiles and tears and for once, Meiko hadn't felt like some broken doll to be used by her brother. For once, she'd felt normal. Now it was gone again and she was filled with nothing but depression.

Often she thought back to the last time Kaito had shown signs of affection. They'd been at her house. They'd had sex in her room and came down to find Meito in the living room.

"Now _that_ was a great soundtrack," he'd said sarcastically, glaring at Kaito as if he were some caring older brother protecting his younger sister lovingly. No, that wasn't it. Meito wasn't protecting his sister; he was protecting his property, his own personal whore. Not that Kaito could have known.

Meito quickly kicked Kaito out of the house, as he always did. He hated Kaito for 'playing with his toys', he'd say. In a way, knowing that made Meiko love him even more. There was nothing in the entire that revolted her the way Meito did.

No sooner had Kaito left that Meito had her pinned against the wall. "You know I hate having him over," he hissed.

"I know." She returned his glare defiantly, knowing he liked seeing her afraid.

"Then why do you do it?" His eyes burned into her, daring her to answer.

"Because you're not the boss of me. I'll do whatever I please!" Suddenly she cried out. The sound of his slap seemed to echo in the room.

"You do whatever I say, you stupid slut! I don't want him in this house ever again. Do you hear me?" How could he do this to his own flesh and blood, his own little sister?! "DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"I wish I couldn't!" Oh. Ow. The back of her head throbbed from where it hit the wall.

"Be careful what you wish for."

Did every brother obsess over his sister's taste? Did every brother long to run her hands along her sides, shove her against a wall, nibble on her neck? Did every brother enjoy hearing his sister scream, beg him no, and do it anyway?

Did every brother enjoy destroying his little sister's innocence, corrupting her with words as poisonous as any acid, using her like a Kleenex, throwing her out when he was done with her, recycling only when he felt the need to? Did they enjoy seeing their precious sisters suffer, cry? Were they all as messed in the mind as Meito?

He'd forced her right then and there, satisfying himself while telling her just how useless she was until she was lying on the floor, believing him. The only thing she could remember of any importance afterwards was that when she'd finally returned upstairs she'd found Kaito's scarf still on her bed.

Time and time again Meiko wondered why she wouldn't tell anyone about her situation, even though she already knew her answer; should Meito hear about it, he would kill her, and without anyone to testify against him, he'd get off scot-free. He'd already explained it to her, the exact words he would say should anyone ask.

"Why isn't Meiko at school? Well, sir, it would seem she's decided to drop out." He'd grinned at her so evilly. "She's run off with her boyfriend somewhere. I knew she would eventually... she was always so childish, thinking that if she ran away, all would be better."

"I'm not childish!"

"Hm? What's that? You're saying her pig of a boyfriend, Kaito, is still here? Why, sir, she had _six_ boyfriends and I'm not even sure which one she left with. I'm sure this Kaito was no more important than the rest."

"YOU LIAR!"

And yet they'd probably believe him. She often stayed home from school and would constantly mention it'd be easier if she just dropped out; They wouldn't be surprised at all by that explanation. Even the part with six boyfriends, they'd believe, for she definitely wasn't known as the purest girl at school- quite the opposite, actually, though she couldn't quite remember how she'd earned it. She'd only ever slept with Kaito, after all.

She'd known Kaito for a long time. They'd gone to middle school together too and had first met in grade seven.

"Why do you guys like the fence so much?"

His friends had stared at her like she was some idiot. Kaito had shrugged, flipping his hair out of his face. "Dunno. Why do you like asking people such random questions?" The three boys beside him laughed, even though it wasn't funny.

"That was a pretty random question yourself, you know." She'd batted her lashes at him. Even then, Kaito was extremely handsome and considered one of the cutest boys of the class. Meiko would admit she was intrigued by him, even for such shallow reasons.

"Are you avoiding having to answer?" This struck her interest. An average boy would have grunted dumbly and ignored her. What Kaito had said sounded mysterious, smart, and dead on.

"I like asking people questions because it's better than being lonely."

She'd been smirking while saying it, but immediately his eyes warmed. "Why are you lonely?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Come on, you flirt!" the other boys laughed. "Leave the girl alone!"

Kaito twisted slightly so his back was against them. Meiko couldn't believe it- he was turning away from his friends just so he could pay better attention to her. _Her!_ Of all people!

She remembered her voice had suddenly felt closed off as if she were about to cry. She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "That was just a joke," she snapped bitterly.

He didn't believe her. "Then why aren't you laughing?"

He really was a handsome boy. His cobalt blue eyes were warm and sincere, his face perfectly shaped and all baby-fat disappeared. His dark blue bangs were a little too long and hung in his face and had that messy bed-head look that for some reason looked completely right on him. Around his neck was a pale blue scarf. He always wore it.

"Leave me alone," she spat, but for some reason, she didn't leave. Instead she stared in the opposite direction and crossed her arms defiantly. She didn't truly want him to leave her alone.

"I've heard people get angry easily when a nerve is strung. They tend to say things they don't mean." He tapped her shoulder. "You say you like asking random questions because it's better than being lonely. Consider this my attempt at avoiding loneliness."

"You're not lonely. You've got your friends right there." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at the three boys who'd decided the pair wasn't interesting enough. They were laughing at something one of them had said, uncaring about whatever Meiko said.

Kaito was silent for so long, Meiko thought for a moment he'd left. Finally she glanced over her shoulder at him. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Am I annoying you?" he asked after a long pause. "I just thought maybe..." He drifted off and quickly said, "Sorry."

Meiko watched him turn and step back towards his 'friends' with mixed emotions. He hadn't been annoying her. She didn't know why she'd acted so hostile. He'd just caught her off-guard, that was all... But Meiko had too much pride to tell him that. Right?

Kaito awkwardly stood there listening to a conversation he knew nothing about until he looked back at her. He seemed surprised to see her still standing there. He jabbed his hands in his pockets and turned fully towards her, the lightest of blushes on his face. "Maybe I was wrong to just assume things. Do you mind me talking to you?"

No way. No way! No one she'd met had ever gone back on their word like that, no one in the world! He'd called himself wrong and offered her a second chance- obviously there had to be something behind it all, some evil plot in his head! "I-I d-... I don't mind." She hadn't even meant to say that. Perhaps she'd gone into shock. Yes, that seemed right.

He smiled at her. "You're in my class, right? Where do you sit?"

They'd had a typical, normal conversation, but to Meiko, it felt like one of the best exchanges of dialogue in her life. Suddenly she didn't feel so lonely anymore. For once, she felt normal- and that was something she wanted desperately.

All this had happened before Meito became cruel.

Yes, even before her brother's turning, Meiko was different. Her parents had had a brutal divorce when she was rather young, but instead of battling over which parent deserved their children more, the custody case was instead about which parent needed be bothered with the ownership of two young children. Her mother had been devastated when she was the one chosen.

She wasn't there often and when she was, she never paid her children much attention. Sometimes, she'd even forgotten their names, when there was only a single letter's difference between them both. At that exact point in time, it'd been two months since Meiko had seen her own mother and seven years since she'd seen her father.

Not being wanted by either of her parents dug a hole inside both children. Their parents had never been very loving and arguments always rang over any other sound, but one couldn't completely hate the ones who'd given birth to them. It hurt to see the feelings weren't mutual.

Both children grew were known as very quiet in school as well as hostile, should anyone approach them. Often Meiko was in trouble for using words her father had once called her mother and Meito had habits of striking out on people who tried to approach him. Already at the age of seven, he had history of violence.

Despite depending on each other for survival, the two siblings weren't particularly close. Quite the opposite actually- they'd argue in ways much like their parents had. Once in a while though, Meito would be upset and Meiko would try to comfort him and vice versa. Perhaps, seeing as she was the only girl he allowed to get close to him, this was the reason he'd eventually developed lustful feelings for his sister. If so, then Meiko regretted ever having patted his back and whispering, 'It'll be okay'. She'd've been better off letting him cry on his own.

Much to her surprise, Kaito kept talking to her. They didn't live too far off from each other and so they'd walk home together. Meiko wondered what exactly Kaito saw in her. She'd even asked him once.

"You're real," he'd answered, and she'd remembered thinking he was nuts. "What I mean is that you're no phony. You see how the other girls act around me. They flip their hair and purr and try to seem sexy when really," he wrinkled his nose, "it's just creepy. You don't do any of that, and I like that about you. You talk to me because you want to talk to me, not because you'd get tons of attention if you came up with a super cute boyfriend. In that way, you're real to me. You don't seem to have any ulterior motive- that, or you hide it quite well."

It made her wonder for a moment- what exactly did she gain from their friendship? He wasn't rich and she wouldn't want his money anyway. She couldn't have cared less about popularity. It seemed like all she gained from Kaito's friendship was Kaito's friendship- and that was more than enough for her. "I have no ulterior motive," she declared with a curt nod, which made him laugh.

"Glad to hear it."

It was near the end of grade eight that he'd kissed her for the very first time. It was near the end of grade eight that Meito had found an interest in her as well. She remembered it oh so clearly, the very first of many times he'd used her. She remembered going to school the next day feeling sore between her legs and frightened beyond belief, too.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" She wasn't fine. She was shaking all over. Sleep hadn't been an option the night before and she hadn't been hungry at all that morning. She couldn't concentrate on much at all and her trembling was extremely obvious.

"Meiko, you're not 'fine'! Tell me what happened!"

She shook her head. "I can't! I can't, Kaito, I can't...!"

His expression turned sour. "Is it because you don't trust me?" So quick he was at assuming things.

"No! Kaito, I _do_ trust you! You're my best friend, Kaito! Just... I can't tell you, okay? Just this once," she pleaded, "I can't tell you." He'd hated not knowing, and perhaps this was the beginning of their downfall.

Now, he wouldn't talk to her. It was as if they were back outside during that recess that held the first time they'd ever spoken to each other. As if he hadn't glanced back over his shoulder and didn't care if she still stood there or not. What went wrong?

The bell rang and Meiko quickly gathered her books. By the time she was done, Kaito was already leaving the room. She rushed by his side. "Was there a note we had to copy?" she asked. "I wasn't really paying attention."

Silence. He'd ignored her.

"Kaito...!" she whined, but he didn't even bother looking at her. And so, she followed him to his locker (which, because they were assigned alphabetically, happened to be very close to her own) without a word, staring down at the ground.

She put her books away and waited for him to do so too. He said nothing and began to walk again, a paper bill in his hand. "You're buying lunch today?" she asked him, but he said nothing in reply. She felt like a ghost following him like this. Maybe she was.

She waited for him to buy his food and then they'd sit outside, like they always would. It'd been their ritual since grade school because Meiko couldn't stand the thought of people watching her. Even as he ignored her like this, he never strayed from their usual routine as long as Meiko was following him. 'He still cares,' she thought optimistically.

He did the same today and they headed outside, even though the grass was wet and muddy from the snow. He sat in the shade of a tall tree and unwrapped his sandwich. "You bought a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" she asked, surprised. "You could have just made one. Or I could've, too. You should have asked me instead of wasting your money."

He bit into his sandwich without so much as a glance her way. She really hadn't expected much more. With a sigh she opened her own lunchbox and took a bite of her own grape jam sandwich. They ate in silence until finally Meiko couldn't take it anymore. "Tell me what I did, Kaito. Please."

He said nothing.

"Please, Kaito. Tell me what I did wrong! I can't stand it when you ignore me like this!" She'd had too much pride before to ask him. She'd simply assumed he'd come around eventually, but he never did. Finally she was getting over her arrogance and asking him the question she'd been wondering about for the last two and a half months. "Please, tell me what I did!"

"Don't pull this crap with me, Meiko."

For a second all she could feel was joy. He'd answered her! He was aware of her existence still and knew she was there beside him, talking to him. He really heard all she said! Then suddenly the words sunk in. "What do you mean 'this crap'?" she asked venomously.

"You know perfectly well what you did."

He was bluffing- he had to be! "If I knew what I did," she hissed, "do you really think I would have spent the last three months following you closer than your own shadow instead of doing something about it? Do you really think I'd stoop down low enough to ask you what I've done if I already know? Don't say stupid things, Kaito. It doesn't make you seem smart at all."

She hadn't meant to say that! No, no, it simply slipped out of her mouth! She hadn't meant to insult him, she was just so used to saying things like that...!

He glared at her with an expression so cold, it made her feel sick. "I'm not trying to seem _smart_!" Each word was clipped angrily.

She stared at him. Never had she seen him so angry. He looked awfully stressed and tired too. Had he been having trouble sleeping as well? "I'm... I'm sorry." She scratched the side of her head boyishly. "Just... hasn't it been long enough now? Can't you tell me why you won't talk to me anymore?"

His eyes narrowed and for a moment, Meiko feared he actually hated her. "I don't appreciate your whoring around, that's all."

Whoring around?! Whoring around?! The nerve of him! _**He**_ was the one who'd readily forced himself onto another girl when Meiko didn't seem enough. She'd been nothing but faithful to him, and he _dared_ accuse her of whoring around?! "I've got no idea what you're talking about, Kaito," she hissed.

"Don't pull this shit, Meiko," he scowled. "I fucking saw you."

"Saw me what?!" Idiot! "And with who? I've done nothing!"

His face darkened as if he was seeing something, remembering something. "... You've probably been with dozens of other people. Aren't I just your dildo now?"

"I've never been with anyone but you!" He was making her angry now. Well... angrier. "Tell me who these **'dozens' **of other people are. Tell me! Tell me who _you_ think I'd want to bed. Come on!Don't be shy!"

He hesitated for a moment then winced. "When I wasn't good enough for you... I can't believe you went to _him_. It's wrong on so many levels! It's disgusting, Meiko, but still...!" He shook his head angrily. "I can't believe you. You can't even try to deny it because I saw it with my own eyes."

"**Who**, Kaito?! Who did you 'see with your own eyes'?"

Another moment's hesitation when finally he spit it out: "I saw you and Meito."

Meiko felt sick to her stomach. Her face went pale and her hands started to shake. Her throat filled with bile and she struggled to keep it down.

"See? You can't even deny it." Despite trying to sound cold, there was the slightest note of worry in his voice. Obviously she wasn't looking so good. She didn't feel much better.

Seeing her like this reminded Kaito of something. Back in the eighth grade, she'd once looked exactly like she did now. For weeks she'd it there with a haunted look in her eyes, too shaky to even hold a pencil. It'd scared him then as it scared him now.

"Y-You've got it... all wrong!" Meiko cried out. It was all Meito's fault, all Meito's fault... and yet, how could she explain it to him in a way that he'd believe her? "It's not what you think, Kaito... It's not!"

"How is it not?! I saw you. I saw you both. You didn't even bother trying to push him away!"

"It's not...!" No, no, no! She hadn't wanted him to ever know. She knew that if he'd ever found out about she and Meito, only disaster would befall them. Now he hated her, and it was all Meito's fault. Oh- she felt like vomiting.

"Meiko, stop shaking like th- Meiko?!" Gross. She'd ended up heaving her lunch onto the grass. That made matters _much much_ better, didn't it? Ugh. "Meiko, stop!"

She stood there on all fours, breathing heavily, unable to really process anything. 'He knows. He knows. He knows. There's nothing I can do now. He knows.'

"I di-..." Nothing she could say would make this any better. She couldn't fix this.

"Just... tell me why you did it," Kaito pleaded. "Tell me why _him_! Please, Meiko? I'll leave you alone after this, but just... tell me why."

She took a long time coming up with her answer. Finally, she looked him in the eye, cobalt clashing against dull brown. "You know... there's one thing Miku Hatsune and I both have in common." Both were used against their will, like ugly, broken dolls. "That should answer your question."

With a lot of concentration she managed to stand up and wobble back to the school. She couldn't bear to look at him, to even try answering his confusion. Her worst fear had become reality; she and Kaito were done for.

* * *

"What are you drawing?"

Miku stared at her innocently without the slightest knowledge of the challenge Rin had been given. To Rin, it felt like she knew and was purposely trying to look cute. Well, it wasn't working. If anything, Rin found it annoying. "I'm not drawing anything."

Miku pointed down at her friend's worksheet and Rin followed her gaze before face-palming. It looked like a bunch of penises were dancing around on her page. "I was just scribbling," she mumbled. "It wasn't supposed to look like anything at all..." And certainly not like any kind of reproductory organ.

"Oh, okay. Are you having trouble with the questions?" she asked in her sweet voice. It was really quite hard to believe Miku didn't know about their little bet, but honestly, Miku was like this everyday. She was a cute girl in general. The only reason Rin was really noticing it now was because she was trying so hard _not_ to notice.

"I'm not even trying to answer them. It's not getting marked, so why bother?"

Miku paused thoughtfully. "I'll let you borrow my sheet when I'm done, okay?"

"You really don't have to." Miku got that shy scared look on her face again that made Rin sigh. She had to admit it, Miku Hatsune was absolutely adorable, despite her being older than Rin. And to think she wasn't even trying... "What's with that face?" she asked with a smirk. "I'm not threatening to bite you."

"S-Sorry!" Miku hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I-I was just asking...!"

"Relax! Geez..." Why did she always act so offended over every little thing? She was so silly. Such a silly girl... But not at all tempting. Nope, nope, not at all...

"I'll put it on your desk so you can... copy it off later." She twirled her pigtails nervously.

"Why are you so set on my finishing this damn worksheet?" Rin asked. "I've already said it isn't worth any marks. There's no point in doing it now."

Miku's eyes widened. "B-But... what if our teacher decides to collect it? If she sees you've done nothing, you'll get in big trouble!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "You worry so much. It's not like I'm really going anywhere anyway. I don't need the marks."

Miku leaned back and examined the blonde. "What do you mean you're not going anywhere...?"

She shook her head. "Don't bother. Class is going to end in like... five seconds." Right on cue, the bell rang. Rin smirked smugly at the proof of her point. "Come on. I'm going home right away, so you should go straight home too." She paused. "Unless there's something you have to do, of course." But she never did.

"N-No, I don't have anything to do." Her cheeks pinkened for no reason. "I'll go with you."

Nope, nope, not tempting at all. Nope... Rin rose from her seat. "I'm... just going to put my stuff away in my locker. Yep." With that, she rose and left.

Of course, being her last name was the same as Len's, he happened to be right there beside her. "Surviving day two?" he asked as she began fiddling with her lock.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Two... Twelve... Twenty-seven. There. The lock clicked open. "I can't say I'm liking it, though. I miss you..." She glanced up at him but he focused on getting his things out. But he had the smallest smile, like he was pleased to hear it. "Len, why do we have to do this? It's stupid."

"Just deal with it," he sang. Finally he looked her in the eye and smiled. "I just want to give you a choice. I don't want you to feel bad about yourself if you start feeling differently about me and about _her_."

"Shut up," Rin snapped. "I don't want to talk about her. You're annoying me."

He laughed. "You make me wonder how you'll be by the end of next week."

"Neither of us are going to last that long, stupid." She shot him a glare to accentuate the fact that she was displeased.

"I will," Len insisted. "It'll be good preparation for what's to come." He closed his left eye in a wink and grinned.

'What's to come...?' Rin wondered. "Are you walking home with me?" She didn't want to mention Miku right now.

"Sorry, can't. They're keeping me here because I'm away too much." He pulled his tongue out at her. "I've missed too much school, and it's all your fault!"

"Bullshit," she snapped. "I get up perfectly fine every morning. It's your own damn fault for being such a slob."

"You sure are miserable today," he laughed. "Are you PMSing or something?"

Oh, did he ever get a look for that. "No. Fuck off." Her curse only made him burst out laughing, which annoyed her further. "Go do your damn schoolwork, stupid!" she yelled out to him and stormed off, but even she couldn't help a small smile.

She walked over to where she knew Miku's locker was. "You still coming?" she asked, leaning against the locker beside her.

"Yes, I'm coming." Miku zipped up her bag and stood straight.

She started for the front entrance but Rin hesitated. "Can we go the side way instead?" She didn't want to risk passing by Len. He'd give her a know-it-all look and gesture at Miku in an 'I-told-you-so' way- and that would just annoy the piss out of her.

"S-Sure... Why?"

Rin paused. "No reason." Miku didn't need to know about their bet. "Come on."

As they walked, Rin remembered something she'd been meaning to ask. "Why don't you wear the uniform?"

Miku gazed down at herself. She wore a loose blue daisy-print dress that bunched up at the waist. It only went down to just below her knees, so of course she'd put on white shorts underneath. The sleeves were short and puffed though and inappropriate for the weather. Miku quickly slid on her navy coat, remembering the snow outside.

"I do, sometimes." She blushed a little. "It's just... Daddy believes I'm special, worth more than the other girls here, so he likes it when I stand out. He's always telling me to wear my nicest clothes to school so I'll stand out amongst the ugly uniforms... Not that I think they're ugly!" she quickly added.

Rin shrugged. "I don't care if you think they're ugly or not. I was only wondering." A few more steps. "So your dad thinks you're better than everyone else here?"

"Y-Yes..." Miku hoped that wouldn't anger her. "I don't agree with him, but nothing I say changes his mind..."

"Sounds like an arrogant man," Rin stated. It made Miku squirm in discomfort but she said nothing. "You know, I'm surprised you don't take after him. You're a rich girl, aren't you? You were probably spoilt to death. So what happened? Why are you so..." she gestured at her, "you?"

"Me?"

"You're not bratty at all," Rin said. "_I've_ got more attitude than you, and I haven't been given a dime. So what happened? How did you come out so pure?"

Pure? How ironic. Miku thought of herself as dirty, disgusting, and then Rin called her 'pure'. What was pure about Miku Hatsune?! "I don't think I can answer that; I don't agree with you at all."

"Hm." Rin shrugged. "Whatever. You know, one good thing that comes out of not showing is that we can wait longer to get you maternity wear. You know," she expanded, "fat mommy clothes." Miku's eyes widened. 'Fat...?' "Do you think we should go now or wait until later, when you'll actually need it?"

"U-Um... how about later?" Miku suggested, getting a little nervous.

"Sure, whatever. So, are you going to ask for its gender, or are you going to wait for the moment?" Rin asked next.

"Um, I think I'm going to wait..."

"Maybe you should come over to my house in... two weeks, and we'll look through baby names." Rin couldn't risk having Miku over before those two weeks were passed.

"Um..." Miku hesitated for a moment. "Actually... this weekend, Daddy is coming to visit." Rin's eyes snapped upwards. Anyone could see the fear in Miku's aqua orbs. "I... Will you...?"

"Be there?" Rin finished. "I don't know if I can be..." After all, what would Len think if Rin suddenly disappeared to Miku's house?

"I'm scared, Rin!" she cried. "What if he finds out the truth? What if he hates me for it?!"

Another thought crossed Rin's mind. "Miku, does he know?"

"No, of course not! I haven't told him a word!"

"No, I mean the first rape. When you were seven? Does he know it happened?" She waited patiently for Miku's answer.

"Yes, he knows about _that_," she admitted, "but he wasn't happy about it. He... Daddy looked at me differently after that. He knows I'll never be as good as before. That's why he's always trying to get me to step into the colored lights."

"Colored lights?"

"From the windows?" Miku's expression turned sad. "I hate those lights. Whenever they touch me... I know it doesn't do anything really, but whenever they touch me, it feels like they burn through my skin. It feels like acid."

"That's weird." At least they were off the subject of coming over. "But isn't there a window facing your bed? How do you sleep?"

Miku shifted nervously. They were stepping out the doors now. The snow was falling a little heavier now, catching itself in her long blue hair. "I hide under the blankets. During the summer, when it's too hot, sometimes I'll sleep on the couch or in Daddy's room..." She blushed as if that were a disgusting thing.

"If he's not even there, it should be fine. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." But then again, Rin didn't know her father. Knowing Miku's obsession with purity, Mr. Hatsune had to be a very religious person as well, which meant he and Rin most likely wouldn't get along very well.

Miku hugged her chest. "I don't know. He's very worried about me." She glanced up. "You _are_ coming this weekend to help me, aren't you?"

Guilt weighed on Rin's chest. "I... I can't, Miku. Len needs me. You'll be fine, alright?"

Pure terror flashed on Miku's face, surprising Rin. "N-No! Rin, you can't leave me there alone, I-I won't know what to do, what to say! I need you there, Rin!"

"You'll have Kiyoteru," Rin reassured her, "and didn't you say Luka is on your side too now? You'll be fine without me."

"They're not **you**, Rin!" Miku cried out. "They don't know everything you know. They won't know the right thing to say or to do, and everything will go wrong! I need **you**, Rin! Please, Rin, please..." She retreated back into her lonely shell and played nervously with her fingers.

"I can't, Miku." Why couldn't she accept that? Why did she need to make it so hard? "I can't. I'm sorry."

Finally, Miku nodded, and they continued walking. Miku stared at her feet and her bangs hid her expression from the blonde, though Rin could tell she was upset. She had a right to be, maybe, but Rin didn't want to risk Len adding another week to her grounding. Miku would survive on her own. Wouldn't she...?

"Maybe I'll sneak over at some point," Rin suggested. "I'll visit for an hour and then I'll leave. Okay?"

Miku looked up and nodded vigorously. "Really? Th-Thank you, Rin...!" She seemed so relieved, tears came to her eyes. She even sniffled, though that could have been from the cold.

'Len had better not catch me,' Rin thought with a sigh.

Little did she know that Len was actually watching them through his classroom window. He smiled sadly to himself. 'I knew you wouldn't be able to resist.'

"Len, focus on your work! You're behind enough as it is!"

"Yes, sir."

'You have no idea how bad it is, Rin,' he told her through thought. 'I was just testing you when I offered to pretend we don't love each other for two weeks. I was waiting for you to protest like nuts and I would have let it go, but... you acted so calm, as if you'd been expecting it. For a second, you even looked relieved. You surprised me.

'Look at you...' He couldn't help glancing out the window one more time. 'How don't you realize you love her? Are you really that big an idiot?'

"Len, focus!"

'It's okay, Rin. I won't stop you when you tell me it's time. I hope Miku will get rid of those cloudy days of yours once and for all.'

* * *

_Len doesn't appear to have high hopes for Rin..._

**May 21st, 2013**

_Oh gee... this anime is so mean. XD_

_I was looking through Netflix and found an anime called 'Baka and Test'... I FREAKING LOVE THIS. Every little thing that could go wrong does. XD At some points, it doesn't even make sense! And they're all such idiots too! XD OH MY GOSH, THE GAY GUY JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND IS SUDDENLY ASKING THE YOSHII DUDE ON A DATE AHHHHH!_

_Okay, so... you may have just realized, but one of my favorite characters is the gay guy from Class A. I mean... he's freaking adorable. He's so cute, and he doesn't even- HOLY SHIT. THAT'S CREEPY AS HELL. He just literally spoke the line I was about to say right while I was typing it... 'He's so cute, and he doesn't even know it!' He LITERALLY took the words from my mouth! o_o"_

_Oh gee, this here is the best line ever. "You know, I just think people shouldn't go around wasting food like that, because, you know, with global warming and all, it's, um... killing plants n' stuff, and if you throw out that lunch, you'll be a plant killer too and some homeless person might haunt your bathroom..." and he keeps rambling too. XD He goes on and on until she lets him eat her lunch. Awesomeness._

_My favorite character would have to be the dude that looks like a girl. I don't know what his name is _(it's Hideyoshi)_,_ _but... he's just... Hnnnnnngh! I thought he was a girl at first, but then he had this manly voice and I thought, 'Wow, what a terrible voice actor'. But then he specifically said, 'Thank you, but I'm not a girl.' Not a girl... not a girl... but not a crossdressor either! WHAT IS THIS LOGIC?!_

_Yeah, Netflix has been spoiling me lately. First Ouran High School Host Club, then Fruits Basket, followed by Black Butler... and now Chobits, xxxHolic, Hetalia, Baka and Test... I love you Netflix._

**May 22nd, 2013**

_You may have realized from above that it's been a long time since I've actually watched anime... XD Sorry._

_Anyway, a great many people have been pleading for a chapter in Meiko's perspective. Personally, I don't really like how it came out, but... Meh. It'll be fine._

**Question of the Chapter: When I first introduced Meiko, a lot of people didn't like her. Now, knowing her story, do you feel any differently about her?**

_I feel like I should say more about the chapter. Um... I... Nope, can't find nothing. *shrug*_

_Well, then, I'm going to go now. Bye bye~!_

_~Naty17_

* * *

**If I get 240 000 000 reviews, I'll make Rin and Miku kiss next chapter. XD**


End file.
